


The Pack and The Coven

by skullgamerscy



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullgamerscy/pseuds/skullgamerscy
Summary: Moving to a small cloudy town with her pack bring Bella to a Certain Blonde Female vampire who is in search of her mate. Rosalie/Bella femslash. Sorry for any spelling or punctuation mistakes.





	1. Chapter 1

Forks was a small boring town covered in woods and clouds. There is hardly any sunlight here which is the main reason for me and the rest of my pack to move here. Now a normally pack would consist of only werewolves. However this pack is anything but normal. Mainly because this pack isn't just werewolves. There are also tweeny of us all together which is bigger than a normal pack. But we are only part of a bigger pack. It's confusing to new people but basically the overall pack Im in is called Unity. We then have separate groups who are apart of Unity. We don't really have much to do with each other. Each group is controlled by one leader or alpha depending on what there are. Unity is one of four groups ran by the council. The council is 4 people one member of their group selected by them. They are the ones who make the rules and have overall control of each pack. Told you not many people get at first but you figure it out in the end. Anyways back to pack im in our council member Aria named us the skulls. We are the best pack. I'm not trying to sound over confident or cocky but we are the fastest strongest and smartest pack in Unity. As I said there are twenty of us but only eight are going to Forks while the rest of them stay back and run our nightclub. Did I mention we have a nightclub which is used by every gang in Miami. It's called club S. so while twelve members of the pack are partying in Miami eight of us are off to Forks. There's me Bella then Carly, Matt, Hannah, Ben, Will, Kane and Isaac.

Im a seventeen year old Werewolf. I'm only a beta so no I'm not in charge and to be honest I never want to be leading this many people and trying to keep the supernatural world hidden by keeping everyone in line is far too stressful and hard for me to do. Lucky our Alpha is the best around. In my opinion anyways. I am a new werewolf being turned only a year ago someone called Roman. He wanted to make a pack so he would be stronger and could kill people. Many people. However I refused to work for him even when he used is alpha voice on me which would normally make beta do as they say. Turns out I have a gift of a shield. Both physical and mental. So when the skulls came to sort Roman out and by that I mean kill. They offered me a place with them. So I left Arizona and my mom to go to Miami. Here I was taught how to control my wolf and how to use my gift.

Carly is our Alpha. So she is the strongest and fastest out of the wolves. Carly also happens to be the smartest and oldest in our pack. Like me seventeen but she was born a werewolf. Her gift is to control the elements She has long brown hair like me but hes I a lot lighter than mine. She around 5.10ft when im 5.9ft. Her body is pale and slim but well built because of all the training we do. Everyone's are. She has stormy blue eyes when she's in human form. However in werewolf form her eyes are the usually blood red. Which are actually pretty scary. Now when I say werewolf form I don't mean shapeshifters who turn into giant wolves. Our nails grow and turn into razor sharp claws. Our eyes grow thinner but longer and our faces squash together slightly. We also have awesome sideburns. Alphas eyes turn red while betas and omegas turn gold. Also our k9 teeth grow so it's like we have two sets of fangs. 

Matt is a Kanima but unlike normal kanimas he doesn't need a master to control him and is fully aware of what he does when he shifts. A kanima is like a man lizard. More to the lizard side. A kanima is when someone who doesn't have a family is bitten my a alpha. A werewolf biggest desire to be part of a pack or in human case a family. Since Matt didn't have one when he was bitten he became a kanima. He has a family now and a pack but he chooses to stay as the kanima. He says it remembers of what he used to be and how he never wants to go back to being alone. Plus the tail is helpful in a fight and his claws can paralyze anyone with a simple cut. He is as strong and as fast as a beta. When he's not a lizard he's tall well built man pale man with short straight blonde hair. His eyes are a light blue.

Hannah is shapeshifter and she turns into a giant lion. A shapeshifter is 3x the size of the normal animal so Hannah tends to tower over me when she shifts. She normally has long silky golden blonde hair which stands out more against her pale skin. Her eyes are the same as a lion so vibrant orange/ gold. She is my height at 5.9ft so we tend to share clothes a lot. She's also mated to Ben. Mates and imprints are our soulmates and yes they do exist. Just like we do.

Ben is also a shapeshifter but he turns into giant tiger. Shifters are fast and strong due to their size. However being that big also makes them easier to attack because there have to protect all over their body and tail. They have very little agility when shifted as well so they have to attack head on. Ben has dark red hair which is short and spikey. His hair can be mistaken as brown sometimes. He's taller than Carly but shorter than Matt. His eyes are the same as Hannah's. He has the same body structure as Matt. All the boys do and girls are built like Carly.

Will is a vampire. He drinks both human and animal blood so his eyes are a coral color instead of red or gold. He doesn't kill any innocent people he tends to go after rapiest, muders and abusesers. The world is better place without people like that and we all stand behind Wills choice of prey. He also drinks from animals his favorite animal to drink from is crocodiles. Weird choice I know but he says it the best so I'm going to take his word for it. Vampires aren't what you read or see on the TV. They don't have fangs and can't turn into bats. Will can see his reflection and the only way to kill him is to rip off his head and set the body on fire. But considering that his body is like marble or granite its hard to rip him apart. He doesn't bleed if he's hurt his body cracks. Lucky like the werewolves and shifters he can heal quickly. Because he is a vampire he is a lot more pale than the rest of use. He's around the same size as Matt. Maybe a tiny bite shorter. His hair is a grey brown color which matches his pale skin.

Kane is a banshee. So she can sense when something is going to happen which is handy when someone tries to surprise attack us. She can also sense when someone is lying. Banshees are most famous for their screams which can shatter glass and in some causes knock people over. It is also very deafing. Kane is the most human out of all of us because she can't move quickly and doesn't have super strength. Don't get me wrong she can fight and beat any human or us in human form but when we shift she can't win with her speed and strength alone. Kane's hair is long and black with her eyes being a leaf green color. She is the same height as me and Hannah and she is also mated to Matt.

Lastly we have Isaac. Like me he's a werewolf and a beta. He taller than Matt but is more lanky than any of the lads. Like me his eyes are brown. But he looks more like a puppy then I do. His hair is short blonde but unlike Matt his hair is slightly curly.

I guess your probably wondering why we left the warmth and fun of Miami to head to the boring wet town of Forks. Well due to forks being cloudy most of the time and huge woods it's the perfect to train newborn vampires to control themselves and teach them to hunt in the woods. It also allows werewolves and shifters to practice shifting and running without the risk of people seeing them. So we were sent to scout out the area and see if we can build a training outpost here. We will be staying in a house on the edge of the woods and will have to attend Forks high school to appear normal to the people living here. The pack weren't so keen on the idea of going to high school. Mainly because we are all a lot smarter than them. We all already have graduated college at our young age of seventeen. So school would be just a waste of time. And another reason is everyone tries to flirt and hit on us which is really annoying especially when he can hear them talking about how they wish to get with us. Normally people back off Matt Kane Hannah and Ben when they show are in a relationship. However this leaves me Carly Will and Isaac to deal with them. Humans really can't take the hint that we're not interested in them. Sometime Me and Isaac pretend to be together just to get people to leave us alone. Will and Carly do the same thing. Which is always awkward because I'm gay and Carly's Bisexual but prefers girls.

"How much longer till we get there." Ben whined over the intercom. We're also traveling in cars in groups of two. I was traveling with Isaac in my orange McLaren 570S. Carly and will were in a black Acura NSX Matt and Kane were in a Blue Chevrolet Corvette Z06 and Hannah and Ben were in a silver Spyker C8. One of the best things about being apart of Unity is they are rich and I mean rich we want something we get. We owe couple of islands near South America.

"About ten minutes. We should be coming up to the border now." As soon as the words left Carly's mouths I spotted the welcome to Forks sign. We continued to drive until we reached our new house on the edge of the woods. The house was three stories high made from marble with huge glass windows. We have the glass so we keep a look out in cause were attacked. The glass itself is bulletproof just as a safety precaution. As soon as you enter the front door you are met with a large open living room and kitchen. All the flooring was a light brown wood color and the walls are a cream color. The kitchen is at the back and has one fridge and oven, microwave a blender a coffee machine and a dishwasher with a sink on top of it. The living area had four sofa tow facing the flat screen TV the other two sideways from the ends facing each other. It was like a square with the TV being one side. Each sofa was a cream white color. "Welcome to our home for the next couple of months." Carly said after we could get a look our new home.

"How many rooms are there?" Isaac asked from beside me. This place seemed huge and probably has a lot of rooms.

"First floor has this living room slash kitchen then according to Liza it should have one bathroom two bedroom a study and a library. The second floor has four bedrooms and a gym. All the bedrooms have bathrooms and a walk in closet." Yep this place is huge. Everyone nodded to Carly and left to find their bedrooms. We normally have the same sleeping arrangements. Carly and Will have the bottom floor so if we get attacked they are there to slow them down while the rest of come down. Matt and Kane share a room so does Hannah and Ben so we only need six rooms instead of eight.

My room was in between Hannah's And Isaacs. Hannah and Ben have the bedroom nearest the stair. Then its my room then Isaacs then Matts and Kanes at the other side of the house. The gym is opposite all our rooms and is the same size of all them combined. We have to do a lot of training to stay on top form. My room itself was a light purple color with a king sized bedroom which had a black and grey cover. I also had a desk with a computer a bedside table and the walk in closet. The bathroom was had a shower a toilet a sink and a mirror. The room was nice.

After dropping my stuff off in my room I walked down the stairs to see Carly on the phone. "Yes Aria everything is ok." Its sometimes funny how protective Aria is of us. The rest of the time it's annoying. "Yes we will be attending school tomorrow." And you clearly hear how annoyed Carly is with that. "We are not going to kill anyone ok so relax." Well is some guy tries to hit on me that could change. "Ok. ok yes. Fine goodbye." Hanging up the phone Carly takes a deep breath.

"Are we registered with the school yet." Kane's voice from behind me makes me jump which causes her grin to appear. I playful glare at her which her returns by sticking out her tongue.

"Yeah we start tomorrow at nine am so I would suggest getting some sleep." Carly replies looking at the clock. Its eleven pm. I was hoping to have some time to settle in but since the new school term starts tomorrow Aria wants there on the first day. Heading back to my room I realize this will be the first time we're attending school without have a fake parent with us. Ben will have created a fake background for us to use while were here and explain everything in the morning. Lying down in my bed I let the darkness take over and slip into a deep sleep.

My deep sleep was awakened by someone jumping up and down on my bed shouting my name. "Bella. Bella. Wake up. It's the first day of school." I open my eyes to see Hannah leaning over me with a huge smile on her face. For someone who hates the idea of going to school she seems very happy about going to school.

"Why are you so happy you hate school?" I questioned.

"Because the first day we show off how rich and awesome we are with our cars." She tells me jumping up and down like a little kid on a sugar rush. "Come get dressed breakfast is almost ready." And with that she runs out the room. I suppose she has a point its always fun to show off how ich we are with our cas but once that's over its really boring.

After getting changed into my tight black leather pants my black tank top with a black leather jacket with a skull on the back and black knee height boots I walk into the kitchen to see everyone in the same outfit. We only do this on the first day to make sure people know we're together.

"The sleeping Beauty awakes from her deep sleep." Will says as I grab some pancakes and sit down next to him the sofa. After eating breakfast ben fills us in on our backgrounds and we head to our cars getting in as the same groups from yesterday. We really are creatures of habit.

Driving to the school took about ten minutes. Mainly because we were doing two times the legal limit. Once we arrived we all slowed down and parked our cars next to each other. I could here people outside gathering around our cars so I put of a mental shield around everyone and a weak physical one just in case. Another our pack can do is talk to each other with our minds. It's how shifter communicate when shifted and since we're in a pack we can talk to each other like that. It comes in handy on missions and tests.

"Sounds like we have a few followers." Matt said over the mind link. We could hear saying how sick our ride is. And some betting were the new kids.

"Come kids like greet our adoring fans." Carly says over the link. I turn to Isaac who smirking at me and then we get out the same time as the rest of the pack. Immediately everyone turns their attention to us as we walk over to Carly's car. It didn't take long before people were commenting how attractive we all are. And wondering if were in a cult due to our outfits. I saw Carly and Will staring across the parking lot looking at a jeep and silver Volvo C30. It took me a second before I smelt it. Vampires.

"How many?" Ben asked over the link. If vampire were here that meant the land belonged to them and building a training outpost here will be harder than we thought.

"Six I think." Came Wills reply they almost match us in size which means if we do fight we should outnumber than.

"I smell two more scents. They weak which means their not here but strong enough to shows they are eight altogether." Hannah added on over the link. So its eight v eight. This just got harder.

"Come we should register and investigate these vampire." Carly told us over the link.

After being registered and given our schedules we set off to our classes. First I had Maths with Will and Kane which was far to easier even through we were in advanced. People were asking us question on where were from so we stuck to the plan. He told people we were all adopted my a women called Liza and her husband Mark. We lived in New York before we came here. It seems to fill their curiosity about us. Second I had advanced English we Isaac which was boring until a golden eyed vampire walked in. He was tall and had curly blonde hair. The teacher called him Jasper. He must be new to this diet because he was stiff and tried not to breath a lot. Third I had Chemistry with Matt which again was far too easy for us and fourth I had pe with everyone. The gym teacher loved us because of how good we were at sport and he asked the lads to try out for the sports teams. After gym we all headed to the lunch hall about ten minutes after the bell. We knew the vampires would be in there so we decided to make an entrance. Carly went in first then Matt then Hannah then ben then will then Kane then Me and lastly Isaac. We walked in the order of when we joined Unity. As we walked in all attention was on us. Carly lead us over to an empty table across the hall from the Vampires who were all staring at us.

"There's a Vampire with them. " said the one who was built like a bear.

"I can't read their minds. Any of them." So the tall brown haired one could read minds. Good to know. The rest of the pack seemed to focus on their conversation like I am while eating our lunch or in Will case drinking blood out of a flask.

"Two of them smell like cats." A female with blonde hair said. The strawberry blonde next to he was glaring in our direction. "Could they be shifter like the mutts on the res."

"Mutts?" I asked over the link.

"They're probably talking about wolf shifter." Hannah replied. Great so not only did we have a coven of vampires but know a pack of wolf shifters what is this a supernatural fun faire. The whole table burst into laughter and I then realized I said that over the link. I joined in with the laughing.

"What are they laughing at nobody said anything." Jasper said looking they confused which made us all stop laughing. Which only lasted a three seconds before we all started laughing again.

The rest of lunch went quickly due to listening to the vampire family called the Cullens. We found this out when someone called Jessica started complaining about how the Cullens paid us attention but not her. Firth period was art which I shared with the pixie like vampire called Alice. She seemed very excitable and very interested with my and my family especially how well I know Will Ben and Hannah. Werewolves smell like humans unless they shift so they think me Carly Isaac Matt and Kane are all human. Which we find hilarious. Last period is biology. I pray to every god known to every creature I don't have a vampire with me.

As I enter the room I look to see two vampires. Just my luck. "Hi Im Bella I just moved here." I introduce myself to the teacher. He quickly looks me up and down. Great the teacher likes me.

"Miss Swan yes would you like to take a seat next to Edward Cullen." I keep my face from dropping I have to sit next to the mind reader. I can hear the pack laughing quietly to themselves. The temptation to growl at them is huge but I can't give away what I am. As soon as I sit down Edwards looking at me with frustration. His probably pissed he can't read my thoughts.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen." He flashes me a smile which I guess is supposed make me weak in the knees.

"Bella." I really don't want to be talking to him. He just was information and is a danger to us.

"So your from New York. What's it like there." Oh god he's trying to create a conversation with me. Can't he tell I'm not interested in talking.

"Like most cities big loud and full of people." Please stop asking me question.

" So what is it like living with seven siblings? I have five and my house is like a madhouse. What about yours?" Well that didn't take long before he started his investigation on to us.

"it's cool we just tend to do whatever we like. Our mom isn't around much so we closer than most families because we've had to look out for each other." If I give him small useless bits of information than maybe he'll get cocky and give us information.

"What does your mom do? Im is a home decorate and my dad's a doctor." I bet the dad I the coven leader.

"Ben what does our mom do?" I ask him over the link. We didn't cover this because what teenager asks that question. Well I suppose he is a vampire so he doesn't count.

"She's a nightclub owner." Carly jumps into the link. "I own a few clubs and there in my last name so if he searches it there's proof."

"She's a nightclub owner." I tell him which he raise an eyebrow at.

"What the name of the club?" He asks.

"What's this the Spanish inquisition." My frustration clearly being hear he turned so he could complete the handout. I can here the other vampire laughing behind me. At least someone is finding this whole entertaining. But there's something about her laugh which sends volt of joy through my body. Well this is new.

As we were heading home Will picked up a vampires scent following us. From how strong the scent was we knew they were running beside us. Once we got inside we has a quick mind discussion on what to do so the ones they thought were human stuck together in the living room while the others went straight to their rooms. A new vampire scent came into range followed by seven more. They were heading straight to our house. Will Hannah and Ben came rushing back into the living area so we all be together.

"Everyone act normal. They vegetarians so they probably want to know what were doing here and discuss hunting arrangements." Carly spoke through the link. It can really be handy sometimes. "Nobody react to them and don't do anything that could be considered violent or threatening." We all nodded and went outside to greet our guest.

We could hear them and smell them but they weren't in sight yet. We stood in our battle line. Carly was in the middle with Matt on the right and Hannah on the left. Next to Matt was Kane then Isaac and next to Hannah was Ben then will then me. I throw a bigger physical shield around us just in case. If this does end up in a fight they won't be expecting the werewolves a kanima and banshee to be involved so we have surprise on our side.

The first to appear from the trees was a man with blonde hair. He must have been in his late twenties or early thirties when he was changed. He was followed by the mind reader Edward and the Bear like man with really short brown hair. After him was Jasper and Alice. Then the pale blonde one and the strawberry blonde one and finally a women around the same age as the man with long caramel hair. They stood in the same formation as we did about ten meters away from us.

"Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." He pointed to each member as he spoke. "This is Edward." The mind reader. "Emmett" the bear like man. "Jasper, Alice, Kate" Kate was the pale blonde. "Rosalie" The strawberry blonde. "And my wife Esme." The caramel haired one.

"I'm Carly and this is Matt, Kane, Isaac, Hannah, Ben, Will and Bella." Carly pointed to each of us in the same Carlisle did.

"It's nice to meet you all." Carlisle voice was smooth and friendly

"Likewise." Carly's voice has the same friendly tone. Edward and Will are have staring contest which is causing Will to become more and more tense. I sometimes forget he's a newborn because he has so great control but I can see Edward is starting to get to him.

"Why can't I read any of you?" Edward all but shouts at us while taking a step forward. Everyone in the pack now tenses and moves into an attacking stance. Why can't Jasper feel your emotions either?" What are you trying to hide from us!" He takes another step forward as does Will.

But before either of them can fight Carly intervenes. "You have no right to come onto our land and make demands of us Edward." Her tone is harsh and causes Edward to flinch. "is this how your coven operates Carlisle. Or is your son just wanting to me ripped apart." As soon as the leave her tongue Ben and Hannah start growling dangerously.

"No this is not what we do." Carlisle started trying to calm everyone down. "Please forgive my son he sometimes acts without thinking." He words work and Will backs of. And everyone including the Cullens relax a bit. Edward shuts up and looks at the ground upset that his leader wouldn't back him in the argument. "We only wanted to introduced ourselves and ask a few question."

"What kind of questions?" Matt responds standing slightly in front of Kane to protect her is the worst should happen.

"I can see one of you is a Vampire and the another are shifters. I was wondering if you could explain why a vampire and shifters can live together. From what I've heard we're mortal enemies. "

"Vampires and shifter aren't enemies." Will starts. "And even if we were they are my family. My pack. We would never harm each other." His last sentence also means he would never hurt the rest of us either. His answer seems to confuse Carlisle.

"But I thought shifters were born to kill Vampires." Esme speaks for the first time. Her voice is very motherly and loving. My pack look at each other confused on information. Before a look of realization appears on Kane's face.

"Is this what the wolves on the Res told you?" Kane askes. I would make sense is a living shifter pack has told them this.

"You know about the wolves?" Jasper askes back.

"We heard you talking about them at lunch." Hannah said. "We also heard how you want try to befriend us so you can get information from us." The Cullens children's faces drop with shock and shame. "Don't look so surprised you said it yourself there are two shifter and a vampire. You really didn't think we wouldn't hear you as you came up with that brilliant plan." The shock wore off now just shame lingered on their faces.

"The wolf pack you know don't understand themselves." Carly explains to the Cullens. "They haven't learned what their species history." She looks over at Ben and Hannah. "We will probably have to meet with them soon about this." The pack agree. A wolf pack who don't know what they stand for is a danger to everyone. Even their imprints.

"Will yours are coral. This means you drink human and animal blood. We have a pack with the wolves about not killing anyone on the land. I would appreciate it if you could only hunt animals." Carlisle askes kindly clearly not wanting to start anymore fights.

"While I'm here I will drink human and animal blood." Will starts and continues when Edward goes to interrupt. "However like you asked I will not hunt humans. We have blood bags which I can drink from. Having human blood in my system is the important because I am a newborn so animal blood doesn't fulfill me."

"You're a newborn" Emmett asks clearly surprised at his control. Will nods smiling at the Cullens reaction. "How is your control so good you can sit through school."

"I've had my pack to keep me from going crazy and mentors to help me control my thirst. I was turned seven months ago." Will voice holds love and gaitadue towards us which makes us all smile.

"You called yourselves a pack. Why." Kate jumps into the conversation. I me and the Cullens have a different idea of a few questions.

"Because most of us call it pack. Only I would call it coven and Kane doesn't have a name for groups. Their kind tend stick on their own." Will answers after getting everyone to agree to come clean to the Cullens. It's better to get everything out there and hold on to it."

"Her kind." Alice asks looking rather confused. "I thought she was human."

"None of us are human Cullens." Kane responds "I'm a Banshee. "

"Ok let me get this straight. You're a pack with one vampire two shifters a Banshee." We all nod at Rosalie question. Her voice make my body tingle a little bit. "So what are you four" she points towards me Carly Isaac and Matt.

"Me Carly and Isaac are all werewolves. But me and Isaac are betas whereas Carly is an Alpha and the leader of our pack." I state. The Cullens are slowly taking in all this information.

"And I'm a Kanima." Matt adds on.

"What's a kanima?" Carlisle questions

"A Kanima is when someone is bitten by an alpha werewolves but the transformation goes wrong. We take the shape of ourselves and because Matt didn't have a family or friends he didn't have a pack so instead of turning into a werewolf who strive to be in pack he turned into a kanima which is like a lizard werewolf man. Normally they would seek a master but we found him and gave him a pack. This meant he could turn into a werewolf." Carly explains leaving the Ending open if Matt wants to jump in.

"I however I choose to remain a kanima so I will always remember my life from before the pack and to never myself fall back into that life." Matt continues. Kane grabs hold of his hand giving him support. The Cullens nod in understanding.

"Would you's like to come inside and continue this." Carly asks the Cullens.

"That would be nice thank you." Carlisle responds happy at the invitation. Carly leads them inside. Me Carly Hannah and Kane sit on the sofa on the left of the TV with the boys standing behind us. The Cullens take the same approach on the sofa opposite.

"We take it you have more question to ask us." Ben says

"Yes. Ben and Hannah what kind of shifters are you. You don't smell like the wolves. More like cats." Carlisle starts off the questions again.

"I can shift into a giant lion and Ben shifts into a tiger." Hannah said "And yes we do imprint like the wolves. Me and Ben are imprints or what vampires call mates."

"Do werewolves imprint too?" Rosalie follows up.

"We don't imprint. But we do have mates like vampires. The bond we form with them isn't instant." Carly explains. "it grows over time. And the person or creature they bond to feel the same effects but it's slow. You don't really realize it until it's complete. You will find your drawn to them their voice send tingles down your. And you feel like something's missing when there gone." Rosalie voice sent tingles down my body earlier and before that in Bio her voice brought me joy. I'm going to have talk to Carly later about this. "Same goes for a Kanima."

"Why did you move here?" Edwards speaks for the first time since Carlisle told him off. The entire pack jumps straight into the link.

"Should we tell them or not." Isaac asks sounding very unsure. While the Cullens look at us expecting an answer.

"The land is claimed by two different families. We would need both of their permission before we started building here." Kane says.

"Also the wolves hate vampires so training newborns here could start a fight." Will says.

"We have orders from the council to investigate this place. We don't have to build the outpost here." Ben Counters.

"We could just tell them or lie." Isaac says.

"No. We still need their permission to build." Hannah says.

"But were not building." I respond "we're just looking we don't have to tell them anything."

"We've been up with them so far they should respect our boundaries" Matt adds.

"So we tell them we can't discuss it and if they press ask them to leave." Carly joins in. "Everyone agree." Once everyone agreed we left the link to and turned back to the Cullens who were looking at us strangely. How long were talking in the link. "the reason we came here are our reasons. We don't have to explain that to you.

Edward looked furious. "This is our land so yes you do have to explain yourselves to us. Give us a reason not to destroy you pitiful pack." The entire pack tense with anger. To insult the pack means to fight. The rest of the Cullens are frozen with shock at how their coven member is behaving.

"Are seriously threatening us in our own home on our land." Carly's voice is filled with danger and warning. "You dare insult all of us and threaten to hurt us. You couldn't destroy us." Carly stands open with everyone immediately at her side ready to fight. Warning growls come from everyone but Kane. "I suggest you leave. Before you do something even more stuipd."

"We have the same number of people and are stronger than you. You can't just destroy us." Edwards voice was laced with smugness and overconfidence. The looks from my pack were murderous. If he kept talking one of was going to rip him apart. Even Carly looks on the verge of tearing him apart.

The Cullens finally recover from their shock "Dude shut up" Emmett says clearly seeing how close we are to losing control.

"Why should I they are no better than the mutts over on the res." Edward rants. "Look at how easily they can lose control. What's stopping them from attack someone in school. They deserve to be put down." If there was a line right now he would be a mile over it.

"If your so confident in being able to beat us why do we have one on one to prove it." Carly words are filled with hatred.

"I could take any of you so sure." That cocky bastard just fucked with the wrong pack.

"Edward please stop this you are speaking out of place. We beg your forgiveness my son is completely out of order. He will learn his lesson I promise." Esme pleas to us fearing for her son.

"He will learn a lesson Esme. However I will be teaching him it." With swift movement Carly spin kicks Edward in chest sending him flying out the door into the woods. Before he even lands on the floor Carly grabs by neck and throws him into the nearest tree knocking it down. The pack and the Cullens quickly exit the house to see Carly looking at Edward while he struggles to get up. "You think you god gift to the world because you can read minds but you are sick egotist creep. The way to try to pry into people minds is liking raping them. You expose their weakness there one place to feel safe. And don't say you can't help it because a soon as you knew you couldn't read us you have been trying to get in to our heads. I've been sexual raped before and I would rather have that then to be mind raped." Carly's voice is now pure rage and disgust towards the vampire.

"You fucking bitch." Edward screams before charging at Carly. He is fast but Carly's faster. Every hit he tried to land was easier dodged or deflected. She wasn't trying to hit him. The rest of the Cullens were screaming for Edward to stop he just ignored them. Carly however didn't. When Edward goes to punch her she hits his arm back and slams to the ground by the neck. She hasn't even shifted and can still easier win.

"You lose Edward." Is all she says before letting go and walking back over to the Cullens past us. The Cullens look grateful she didn't cause to much damage to their son. Edward however still tries to win be running at Carly. Before she could react and defend herself Edward movement holt as his head goes to the back of his neck before dropping to the floor. Matt is stood nearby with his claws out.

"What's happening I can't move." Panic is clearly shown on his face and in his voice.

"Another thing about the Kanima" Matt says darkly "our claws produce a toxin which can paralyze anything." Yet again the Cullens are shocked. I don't think a coven of vampires has been shocked so many times within a day. "It will wear off in a few hours. Until then you stuck how you are. So let me make this clearly. If you ever insult or attack one of us like that again. We won't be making a point. We will be burying you. Understand." Edwards face is full of fear as he nods his head. "Good."

"Carlisle. We don't hold anything against your family and would like to live in peace. We have our secrets just like you have yours. Were asking you to at least respect our wishes." Carly says while trying to calm down.

"Of course and we are sorry on how Edward has reacted towards all of you. We would also like to live in peace and I was hoping a friendship could still be forged even from this event." I like Carlisle he always tries to see the good in people and strive for peace. The world could do with more people like him.

"We would like. I guess we'll being some of you in school tomorrow." The Cullen's said there goodbyes and dragged Edward back to their house. School tomorrow should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie's pov

After leaving the new pack I could tell the whole family was fuming. Not at the pack but at Edward. He could have gotten killed. Not that I really care about him but if Carly or Matt took it further Carlisle or Esme would have tried to help him and could have gotten killed. He kept pushing them and almost caused them to snap. Im surprised Carly didn't kill him. They have a lot more self control than the mutts have and Edward. But Edwards always been a little kid. Not going to lie it felt good when Carly went off at him. However her comment on the mind rape affected more than the others. My family all know I was turned after being raped so the thought of being mind raped infuriates me. Especially when Carly said she been raped before and would rather then been raped then have Edward read her mind. The she said sound like it didn't actually bother her anymore.

Jasper and Emmett went to hunt as soon as we got home while Carlisle and Esme took Edward upstairs. They were both clearly disgusted with his behavior tonight. Me Kate and Alice sat in the living room while the parents told Edward off.

"Well that happened." Kate said trying to break the tension.

"They all seemed cool." Alice adds. She then looks over at me with smirk. "What do you think of them Rose." I could tell the little vampire was going somewhere with this.

"They ok." I reply. Her eyes light up like a child on Christmas. "What are you planning Alice."

"Oh just how to get you and Bella together." She says casually. Kate looks between me and Alice trying to figure out what's going on as my face drops. "Oh come on Rose you hardly looked away from her the entire time we were there. Jasper could feel your attraction to her so you can't deny it.

" I was watching to see if she was going to attack us." I try to defend.

"So what the attraction was just an added bonuses." Alice knows she's winning this fight so I hang my head in defeat.

"So what if I was attracted to her. She's with the Will guy anyways." I knew Jasper had felt my jealousy when Bella was helping Will calm down after Edwards first rant. I'm still amazed at how much control a newborn has. He has better control than Jasper does.

"There not together Rose." Kate says. I look at her confused. "Why did you think they were together." Her question hangs in the air for a few seconds before I answer.

"The way she was able to calm a newborn down. I thought only mates could do that." I rely. Alice and Kate look at each other before turning back to me.

"Will and Bella can't be mates." Alice says. Looking at me like I should be putting two and two together. After a minute with me look confused she continues. "They can't be mates Rose because you and Bella are." Me and Bella are mates. What. How does Alice know this before I do " I saw you two together in a vision." Wait did I ask that out loud.

"Oh honey I'm so happy for you." My head snaps to face Esme who had walked in during our conversation. She was always like a mother to all of us. We don't act like a family we are a family. And Esme has been worried that me and Edward would never find our mates. I thought I wouldn't either. "Bella is beautiful. You'll have your hands full with her pack of hers.." On that we can agree.

The following morning me and my family were stood against our cars waiting for school to start and the pack to arrive. My Mate is a werewolf. My mate is a girl. We decide to keep this information from Edward is case he goes into another rant. The last thing Carlisle or Esme want is for someone to end of hurt or dead. So we decide that when Edward starts to play nice with the pack he wouldn't be told about my mate.

I still can't believe I finally found my mate after so long alone I finally felt complete when was near me. When she's gone I feel like something's missing. I guess that's what Carly meant when she was talking about how wolves mate. Speaking of Carly and Bella their cars just pulled into the car park. The other students watched them like hawks. It feel good to not have everyone's attention however not good that the boys are looking at Bella. Jasper starts chuckling to himself obviously at mt feelings. Before I could do anything about the bell when signaling the start of school.

As first period was just starting Matt came and sat in the empty seat next to be. He smile a genuine smile at me when he sat down. People in the class were surprised when I smiled back. "So how many times have you completed school" he asks. Sounding interested in my life. But not in the I want to learn stuff about you to destroy you way. More like he wants to be friends.

"A lot. The younger we start the more time we can spend in an area." I reply. The teacher starts teaching the lesson. As much as I love Physics. Biology is now my favorite lesson. Mainly due to Bella being in it. looking at Matt I see he's not dressed in the same outfit as yesterday. He has a lot more casual look today. Now that I think of it none of them were wearing the outfit as yesterday. They were all in normal clothes.

"Yesterday we wore the leather get up to show people we were together and really shouldn't mess with us." He must have caught me looking at his clothes. "We only really were that when were starting school or working." I raise an eyebrow at his last statement. "We can't tell you that yet. We will tell you all but later on. " He's a better mind reader than Edward. "by the way is ok if we sit with you guys at dinner. It will allow us to get to each other better." I nod at his request. It means I'm closer to Bella and we can all learn to be friends. "Im also sorry about yesterday. So is caly. We attacked your coven member."

"It's fine we all wanted to attack him once he started talking." I tell him. "He was completely out of line. He isn't normally like that."

"we understand. As mad as we all were he did earn some respect from us. It's clear he wants to keep his family safe and out of trouble. We know the feeling so were cool with him. But if he tries to attack us again we won't kill him but we will hurt him." Matt voice is calm and normally which makes him sound not as terrifying as he was yesterday. Alice was right these guys are cool.

For the rest of the class we sat in a comfortable silence as we did our work. From all the years I've took this lesson I still didn't finish as fast as Matt. I wonder how many times he's took this class. Looking at his work I can see that everything he's wrote is correct. Not a mistake was made. Either he's took this a lot of times or he's really smart.

The rest of my lesson went slow as waited to go to lunch. I wonder how Edward would react to having the pack sitting with us. I know Carlisle had a very long talk with him about his behavior. So here's hoping he doesn't do anything stupid. When the pack came and sat with us everyone's attention was on us as we started chatting to each other happily. Even Edward was chatting to them. He seems to have calmed down after last night and is starting to like talking to people without having to hear their thoughts. The rumors stared coming out in seconds. Some people said we have to be related due to us all being perfect. Their words not mine. Someone said that beautiful people stick together. And the rest said a Cullen and one of them were dating. Which I like the thought of. Be and Bella. To make thing even better Bella did sit next to me. Very closely so that when either of us move our bodies would brush each other. And every time it happened a shock of electricity would shot through my body. Carly and Jasper would smirk at us everytime. It made me think that Carly knew what was going on.

"So what are the Cullen doing this evening." Will asks us. We all look at each other before Emmett replies.

"Nothing why." The pack all starting grinning like they have a master plan for us. It was a little unnerving. When they all just started at each other for a while. This did this last night to. It's like they were having a silent conversation between themselves. It was kind of like when Alice got a vision. After five minutes the pack turn their attention back to us.

"We were going to have a sports game tonight in a clearing we found. We were wondering if you wanted to play with us." Kane asks with excitement filling her voice. "It been awhile since we've played with anyone new. Playing with the same people gets boring after a while." I know where she's coming from. Playing baseball with the family is fun and all but we all know what each other can do so it's a bit repetitive.

"What sport game would we playing." Emmett asks clearly excited about the thought of playing a game with werewolves shifters a banshee and a kanima. He always was a huge child. Kate is the same and she has the same look on her face. Both of them are practically jumping up and down on the spot.

"What about baseball." Isaac offers speaking for the first time. He seems to be a quiet but nice guy. From the ways the others act around him I'm guessing he's the baby of the group. The newest member of the pack so they are far more protective of him. Also he looks a little bit like a lost puppy sometimes with is adorable.

"We need a thunderstorm to play" says Alice. "The noise we will make will be far too loud otherwise." Clearly disappointed about being able to play baseball. The pack all turn to look at Carly with puppy eyes like they were begging here to do something. She just rolls her eyes and smiles at them.

"Trust me Alice there will be a thunderstorm tonight." Hannah says. Alice looks confused she always see when a thunderstorm is on it way. But Hannah also seems pretty sure that there will be one. Ben and Matt start different conversation about football and who the best time are. Which Emmett argues with them about.

After school we went home to tell our parents about our baseball game tonight. They both looked skeptical about their being a thunderstorm but agreed to meet with the pack. We know the clearing they were talking about. So we all got dressed into our baseball outfits and ran to meet them.

As we race out from the woods into the clearing we can all see the pack in baseball outfits like us but they are all in the same outfits. Purple on the chest back and front and back of the legs but all the sides are black. On their back is an image of a skull. It was a little bit like their outfits from yesterday. I wonder what the skull means.

"Oh look if it isn't the private and perfect Cullens here to grace us with their presence." Ben shouts over to us laughing with the rest the pack.

"Sorry about him." Bella says as we move closer to them. "He was talking to Jessica who was basically calling you all gods." My family join in on the laughing.

"So just so you know we'll go easy on you goes so you aren't completely destroyed in baseball." Matt said with a cheeky grin like Emmett's. We would have resorted with similar comment but there wasn't a thunderstorm. The sky was a mixture of cloudy and sunny. The sunlight didn't go through the clouds much so we wouldn't shine

"To play baseball we would need a thunderstorm to play." Kate says sounding a little bit disappointed. The pack however just laughed and asked for our captain to come forward for a coin toss. So Emmett goes up to Matt and toss the coin. It lands so heads so were batting first. "Again thunderstorm."

"You guys have no patience. " Carly says as the others start laughing. She closes her eyes. A few seconds later the sun starts to disappear making the clouds darker. This is followed by the sound of really loud thunder. When she opens her eye she smirks at us. "Is that loud enough for you?" Me and my entire family look between Carly and the sky. She just made it thunder. How the hell did she make it thunder. "I can control all the elements and more." We all stare at her trying to believe what we've just seen.

"Cullens." Matt waves his arms in front of us to get our attention. "Would one of you be able to be the catcher so its seven vs seven."

"But there are eight of you." Jasper says.

"I can't play this game with you." Kane tells us. When we look at her like why not she takes a deep breath. "you guys really need to learn about of supernatural creature. I'm a banshee. I don't have super speed or strength or reflexes. So I can't play in a game of people with super speed strength and reflexes." I'm pretty sure we all just made an oh face.

"I'll be the catcher." Esme offers "These lot tend to cheat"

"Don't worry so does Carly." Kane tells us as Carly glares at her. "Don't glare at me Carly you use the wind to slow down the ball and move it so it's easier for our team to catch." Carly just smiles in the background and her team run into position. Carly on center field, Matt on left field Will on right field, Ben is the pitcher Isaac on second base Hannah on third and Bella with Carly on center field but Carly's more to the right when Bella's more to the left. I guess they have the faster three in the field positions. Emmett goes up to bat first. Ben throws the ball fast and Emmett hits far. Really far. Straight down the middle. As the ball races through the woods on the other side of the field so does Carly. And by god is she fast. I thought she would have been around the same speed as us but no she is way faster. By the time Emmett reaches second base the ball is already at with Isaac. Kane calls out as Carly emerge from the woods. I now see why they are so confident in winning.

When the pack go to bat and we get into our normal position the score is one to zero. We could only get one run past them. After Emmett Jasper went up to bat. He hit the ball to the left where Matt easily caught it. I was up next and aimed for Bella. The ball went flying past her as I took off running. When I sit fourth so did the ball. Esme and Kane looked at each other before they both called safe. Bella came back out from the woods smiling while Kane glared at her. This caused Bella to smile even more. Edward was after me and was caught out by Will. I think Will took great pleasure in being the one to catch Edward out.

Matt as captain was first up to bat for his team. Alice was pitching for our team with Me and Jasper in Carly and Bella's spots. Emmets was in Matt while Edward was in Wills. Kate on third and Carlisle on second base. Alice does her usually pitch which Matt fires towards Emmett and Jasper. The ball heads down the center when my two brother run to catch it but end of colliding with the ball sailing past them. Matt get a homerun.

About four hours we end the games with the pack winning three games and us winning none. Kate and Emmett being the most disappointed about losing all three games. "Next time we play with are so splitting the pack up." Emmett whines which causes us all to laugh.

"Don't be a sore loser Emmett you win some or you lose some." Ben says.

"Or in our case we win them and you lose them." Hannah says Ben hugs her from behind. Matt and Kane are in the same position as them. Emmett frowns increases. The thunderstorm stops and the clouds slowly disappear to show the starry night sky and an almost full moon. The pack stare at the moon.

"Cullens." Carly waits till she has everyone's attention. "On the night of the full moon stay indoors. No matter what you hear."her voice is deadly serious.

"Why?" Edward asks.

"Your really asking a werewolf why you shouldn't go out on the night of a full moon" Bella says. All the pack are looking really serious at us.

"On the full moon the werewolves of the pack aren't in as control as we normally would. During the day our senses will be heightened. We're are our most powerful." Isaac says.

"And dangerous." Carly adds on.

"At night the moon light cause us to shift." Bella starts to explain. "it's a painful experience to say the least." Each of the wolves slightly shiver at that. "Me and Isaac like Will are still new to this life. I was turned round about a year ago when Isaac was turned four months ago."

"Like newborns new werewolves are hard to control. But this doubles on a full moon. Even I struggle to keep control during a full moon." Carly is talking directly to Carlisle. "Since as Bella said they are still in the newborn stage they can't control themselves being a kanima doesn't feel the same effects but his senses are also heightened. Bella is almost there but Isaac is still a long way off. When this happens we as a pack have to shift and hunt together. It how werewolves allow people into their pack. When we hunt our inner animals take over. We don't hunt humans but animals. Bella and me have more control so if while we were hunting and were able to smell a human we can turn away on our own. Isaac however isn't there yet. That's where I come in. Since im an alpha I can bring Isaac out of the hunt and bring him back to hunt something else."

"How do you bring him out of it." Carlisle questions

"By scaring the shit out of me." Isaac says with a small smile on his face. "An alpha roaring at you makes any beta cower in fear. If you hear her roar she will make you hide in fear. I've seen her scare five alphas who were roaring at her."

"In my defense they were trying make me submit to them to us." Carly said with a smile on her face.

"I can't imagine you not being in charge." Kane says.

"She'll be an awful back sitter." Ben says. Making the everyone in the pack laugh.

"Come guys we should head home. Liza should be home soon." Carly said which make the rest of the pack dead giddy. "Bye Cullens." When the words left her mouth the pack ran off in the direction of their house with Carly only a second behind them.

"Who is Liza?" I ask the family. They all shrug their shoulder and we run back to our house.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

Spending most of the night playing baseball against the Cullens was really fun. My favorite part was spending time with Rosalie. I've still need to talk to Carly about the whole Rose this but I didn't want to bring it us just yet. I would try to befriend her but during lunch every time our arms brushed I was hit with a small pleasant shock of electricity. So during the baseball game we all joked and messed around even Edward. Once we finished the games we explained what happens during the full moons and then left to meet up with Liza. Which the entire pack was giddy to do. It was the reason we played baseball to begin with. We needed something to distract us while we wait for Liza to show up.

Running back into out house Matt pointed the blue Aston Martin Vantage which belonged to Liza outside the house. "I wondered when you eight would finally show up." Liza said with her English accent being clearly heard. Liza was the one who found Carly when she was being hunted by another pack in England. Carly doesn't have an English accent anymore but sometimes when she's talking it slips out. If it wasn't for Liza Carly would be dead. Also she's a vampire and was Wills mentor back at Unity. Her jet black hair is in her usual ponytail with two strands of hair flowing free on each side of her face. Her eyes are golden because she doesn't need human blood like Will does.

"We were playing baseball." Ben says like it's the best excuse in the world.

"Oh really I never would have guessed from the sudden coming and going of a thunderstorm." Liza words are directed at Carly who suddenly find the floor the most interesting thing in the world. "Anyways all of you inside we have a lot to discuss." We followed Liza and sat down on the sofas. "So how's everything going here. Aria wants an update."

"The land is a decent place to build the outpost. "Carly replies "However this area is home to a coven of animal drinking vampires and a shifter pack of wolves who think they are born to kill vampires." At this Liza raises an eyebrow.

"Oh really. Well I guess you keep doing what... your doing with those situations." Lizas voice trails of at the end like she's unsure on how to respond to this.

"How are things back in Miami?" Matt says which spikes an interest throughout the pack. We've been gone three days and are already missing our home.

"its fine guys don't worry Barry, Eric and Sarah haven't do anything stupid. Catlin being Catlin she's working alongside Doc kinda like you did Carly." Liza says. "Jackson Scott and Ethan are doing their thing. Cara's starting to gain control of her powers but she still struggles now and then. Alex, Abbey, Sam and Justin are on assignment kinda like you." It's weird been separate from everyone else. After a while you get used to saying people everyday and then not seeing them at all is a little sad. I do miss them. Not that I would ever tell them that. Their egos are already too big. "Anyways what's your plan for the wolf pack."

"Me Ben Hannah and Matt will head over there tomorrow to speak with them." Carly lays out her plan for us. "It would be better if Will stays away from the pack due to their hate for vampire. Bella Isaac and Kane are best to lay back for now. We don't want to seem challenging to them. It could cause an unwanted fight. " Liza smiles as Carly dishes out her plan. Seeing the child you recused becoming one of the best leaders in our must make her proud. I wasn't around when Carly first joined. Now of us were. But when we hear about who she used to be and what she did I'm glad I wasn't around. I wouldn't want fuck with her when she didn't know how to control any of her powers. Or when she didn't care about what she did.

Liza's smile slowly fades away as she becomes lost in thought. "They is one more thing we need to discuss." Liza's voice is cold. Whatever she's going to tell us isn't going to be good. "they was another reason I was sent here." She looks down at the ground. Seeing Liza nervous and scared isn't something I'm used too. And from the looks from the pack neither are they. "Your mission here has changed."

"To what?" Matt asks clearly feeling uneasy from the sudden change mood.

"To killing Normans."


	4. Chapter 4

Jaspers POV

After spending the night playing baseball with our new neighbours and friends we all started to head back to our house. It's been a long time since ive enjoyed spending time with new people. It's been a while since we hanged with any one. Most vampire covens tend to stick to themselves due to being very territorial and having a coven of seven plus Kate tends to make most coven upset. But having the pack means we don't have this problem and we get to hang with them. They all seem like good people. A little secretive but good people. Even if I can't scene their emotions which honestly is good because having eight more people with high emotions would be very difficult to control over a long period of time.

I think I might be closer to Will due to us both being vampires and having slight issues with being people for long periods of time. His control is so much better than mine ever been. I wonder if he's willing to help me. He mentioned being trained by a mentor. I also really like Kane. She's not like the rest of the pack but she doesn't care and still works well with them. I supposed it comes with them being a family pack.

Edward also seems to have calmed down with the pack and got along with them. Mr broody actual smiled tonight which still shocks me. Maybe having people outside the family to talk with might help him. It helps he can't hear their minds which gives him a sense of peace.

"They do give some peace and quiet jasper" Edward says running next to me. Stupid mind readers. He chuckles as he hears my thoughts. "it's nice not to be drowning in thoughts. However, it could have been helpful when playing baseball." Even Edward seems sadden by the massive defeat. "Next time we play I am going to join Carly's team."

"No way Eddie I call dips on the alpha." Emmet interrupts as we arrive at our house. "she will only accept the best and that is not you bro." he gives me and Edward his cheeky grin.

"And it you either Emmet." Kate joins in. "If she was the best she will pick me or jasper because let's face it we are the best and coolest looking players. At least we can actually, score some runs." Kate jokes causes Emmett to deflate which in turn causes everyone to laugh at him.

Walking in to the house we all take a seat in the living room. "I've met anyone like them." Carlisle says sitting down next to Esme. "Carly's gift in particularly is fascinating. Being able to control elements so easily. I wonder what else she can do." I can feel his curiosity and excitement as he thinks about this new gift. "I wonder if any of the others have gifts. I would explain why Edward and Jasper can't get a feel on them." he makes sense if one of them is blocking us from seeing what that feel and hear makes them more interesting.

"They don't really want to share information about themselves" Alice starts "it kinda like they want to keep us in the dark as much as possible. This could be from trust issues or something else."

"Matt told me their only wear the outfits from yesterday on the first day of school of during work." Rosalie says drawing everyone's attention. "When I went to ask what he meant by work he said he couldn't tell me." so a pack of supernatural have to work in a leather get up. What the hell do they do for work.

"They's also the part where they all seem to freeze when we ask them a question." Emmet adds. They do seem to stop when we ask them certain questions and look at each other like they are having a conversation without talking. "It reminds of when Alice has a vision. Could it be something like that?"

"I highly doubt they all have visions at the same time but I don't know much about their different kinds." Carlisle responds. "I could be them communicating with each other in their minds like the wolves on the res does when shifted." That makes sense and also reinforces the idea of them having a blocking gift if they have secret conversations in their heads.

"I'm sure with time the pack will tell us more about themselves" Esme says speaking for the first time since playing baseball. "Besides they are entitled to have some secrets as we just met so no pressuring them to talk when they clearly can't at the minute." she has a good point if we pressure them then we could destroy the bond we've started to make. "However, I do wonder who Liza is. They all seemed to become giddy at the thought of her being her."

"She's either a member of their pack or a mentor." Kate replies after spending some time thinking. "I mean she's obviously here to be seen as the adult as 17 year old can't really live on their own. This could show her as a mentor. And since Will is still new to this life he would need supervision by someone like him and someone experienced therefore a mentor. "Kate makes a lot sense with her explanation. When I was training new-born's they all ways had to be supervised due being unstable and having a high blood lust. Will being on his own will make him more dangerous to people. Then again Carly would probably be able to stop him before anything happened. Plus, Bella was able to calm him down yesterday which shows me that he might just need to have some he trusts guide him out of his bloodlust.

"So, if that's the case then there is another Vampire in forks." Edward says feeling uneasy about having another vampire around. Hopefully Liza is like Will and isn't on the whole killing humans. The last thing we need is a war with the wolf pack. But if a fight was to happen the pack would side with us making us outnumber the wolves and them being different supernatural creatures should confuse the wolves. Who knows maybe Carly will do one of her roars like Isaac said and scare the wolves away from us. Now a fight between the two packs would be awesome to watch. As long as neither pack get too hurt.

"I'll bet on Carly's pack." Edwards says after reading my thoughts. Everyone looks at us confused. "Jasper was thinking about who would win in a fight between the pack and the res pack." Edward explains.

"Forks pack would win hands down." Alice agrees. "they are so much faster than us and stronger which makes them faster than the res pack and Carly get bend elements so they don't have a chance.

"And Matt can paralyse them" Kate adds looking at Edward "What was it like when Matt did it."

"I couldn't feel anything it was weird and scary" Edwards says looking down ashamed of his behaviour yesterday.

"Any ways we should hunt before school tomorrow" Rose says and we all agree heading off to hunt some fuzzy little animals.

Bella's POV

Kill the Normans. Aria the leader of Unity wants so to kill the Normans. I think while lying on my bed. After Liza told us our new job we talked a little more before the non vampires headed to bed because we still have school tomorrow. We also have a meeting with the wolf pack. Well Carly Ben Hannah and Matt do. I wish I was going. Maybe I would have seen Jacob black. He was my best friend when I lived here with my dad before I left with my mom. Speaking of dad, I should go see Charlie some time. He knows I'm here with the pack and knows about the supernatural world when I shifted when he came to visit me. I remember being so scared that he and my mother would hate me. Instead they hugged me and said they would always love me even if I grow claws. When the others go meet the wolves I'll go see him. I have missed him and my mom a lot over the last year but they know being with unity was the best way to keep me safe. The lone wolf always dies. Besides I now have the best friends / sibling I could have asked for. It's more fun when the whole pack is together because we are at our strongest and it doesn't feel like im missing something important.

"You know for someone with basically super powers you still lack awareness's around you." Carly voice enters space and make me jump. Wow I really need to pay more attention. First Kane now Carly. " I figured now would be a good time to talk about the thing you've been wanting to talk about." of course she know I wanted to talk to her. She can smell my emotions. Another benefit of being a wolf. It wouldn't shock me if she knew what I wanted to talk about.

"Yeah." I say suddenly feeling very shy. " I wanted to talk to you about... I uhh." Carly let out a small laugh followed by a soft smile. She came and sat next to me on my bed.

"You wanted to talk about mates because you think you met you're in a vampire called rose." Her voice is soft knowing this hard for me talk about. "To answer your questions yes she is your mate but it's only the beginning stage so it will take some time before it turns in to love like Matt Kane Hannah and Will. No, I didn't realise it from you it was rose. Vampire mate on sight and I smelt the emotion shift when she looked at you. My advice would be spending some time with and get to know her before jumping into bed with her." I hit her with a pillow for that last comment. "Either way im happy for you and wish you look." and with that she leaves me alone with my thoughts. I found my mate. I actual found my Mate.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

Day 4 of being in forks and day 3 of high school and life is good. I've met my mate which is a dream come true and an added benefit she's beautiful without a doubt even by vampire stands. Then again, I might be bias because she would always be like that to me. After talking to Carly last night, I feel more confident with her and how to approach her. However, it's still the early stages of mating so at the moment it's so death defying love more like attraction. It was suggested I get to know her more which sounds awesome. Its times these I miss Abbey. She's a member of our pack who sadly is on assignment with a few others members of the pack. Don't get me wrong the advice Carly gave me was great but Abbey is a beta like me and is also mated so she knows everything about this subject. Carly isn't mated. I can't wait for these assignments to be finished so all twenty of us can be together again. I'm dying to get back to the heat and sunlight of Miami. Who knows maybe I could convince the Cullen's to come and visit.

"Bella breakfast is ready." Ben tells me through the mind link. Getting quickly dressed in a pair tight black jean and a white v shirt I quickly run down to the dining room where everyone is gathered. On the dining table I a breakfast buffet prepared by Liza. Her food is always the best. Mainly because she knows how to cook. On the table there are pancakes, waffles, French toast, doughnuts, fresh fruit, yogurt, bacon, sausages, toast and some small omelettes. It seems like a lot but it will all be eaten. We can eat loads and not gain weight due to a fast metabolism and the amount of exercise we do normally. Which I will resume when we have settled in.

"So, who's trying for the forks school sports teams." Matt asks while cramming bacon into his mouth. I remember on the first day of school the coach was practically begging me and my sibling to join at least one team. "I was thinking basketball."

"I don't know if it's safe more me to join a team yet." Will says seeming a little disappointed. Being a new born is much harder than being a new werewolf.

"I was thinking of football" Ben adds. Sometimes I wonder if he loves football as much as Hannah with how often he plays or watches it. I'm guessing Emmet is also a huge sports fan so those should get along.

"It's soccer for me." Isaac says joining the conversation. I love playing soccer. I didn't when I was human because I was very clumsy but now it fun. My favourite sport is uniball. It's a game when there are for teams and to score points you have to throw the ball or kick it through an opposing teams rings. Normal you have your attackers who are the faster and most agility either in normal or shifted form. These people score try to score. Defenders are the strongest and their aim is to stop the attacker. To do this they can do anything but use gifts. It's a very violent game. We should get the Cullen's and maybe the wolf pack to play with us. Finally, there is the keepers who try to stop the ball going into the hoop. At Unity there is a yearly tournament. I Wish humans could play it but it's too dangerous for them.

After finishing breakfast, we all head to yet another day of school. Morning classes went slowly until finally the bell for lunch went. Like the following day we sat with the Cullens me sitting very closely to Rose who seemed more focused on me then the everyone else. "So, I take Liza arrived last night" Kate starts "do we get to know who she is because we might have made some bets last night." The rest of the Cullens look at us for an answer

"Yeah she did." Hannah replies taking a second to figure out how best to respond without giving anything away. "And Liza is a mentor from where we were before. She was in charge of training Will and helping him with his bloodlust. She's here for a few days to make sure our move happens smoothly then she going back home to the rest of her students."

"Liza was also the person who brought us all together." Carly adds "picked us up from all overall the world."

"Where are you all from?" Edward asks with interest. From the looks of the Cullen's faces they want to know too."

"Well I was born and raised I England until I was ten" Carly starts showing us it ok to tell them this information. Can never be too careful with giving away important details. The Cullen's seemed surprised by this. It's the accent everyone thinks we were born in America when really some of us weren't. They hide it well.

"I was born in Canada." Kane says. Normally once a year she goes back to see her family. She says she misses the winter snow which never really happens in Florida.

"I'm actually from Austria" Isaac says quickly. He moved when he was seven and he doesn't like drawing attention to it. But he never said why he doesn't like talking about that time in his life. Again, the coven seems surprised by this new information we really don't seem people who weren't born in America.

"Some other members of our pack who aren't here also aren't from America but the rest of us are." I tell them joining in the conversation. After making sure everyone was ok with me mentioning the rest of our pack. Yet again the vampires are shocked at the thought of having a bigger pack. They really need to learn about other supernatural creatures and their habits. When I first joined Unity, I had to an entire course on everything supernatural which was really interesting to learn. But I now have many fears about what's out there in the world.

"Other members?" Alice asks "there are more of you?" we smile at her and laugh a little.

"Yeah there's twelve other members which makes up a pact of twenty." Carly says with a small smirk. After all, there years as a vampire they really don't know anything about how the world truly is. Then again, I only found out a year ago so.

"Twenty. There are Twenty of you guys. Where are the others. Please say they are also coming to forks. Think of how much fun we could have." Emmett all but shouts at us drawing some people attention in the lunch hall. "Did I say that loud." he asks somewhat confused.

"Pretty much yelled it." Matt replies with a small smile. Emmett seems like such a little kid at heart. It's nice not hanging around with the same people every day.

"The other members of our pack are either back home or working somewhere in the world." Carly says. "But enough about us what about you guys. We've been wondering what the wolves on the res are like." this meeting with them has to go well or we could go to war which would be bad... for them at least "We are planning on paying them a visit later and we don't really want to start fighting."

"They think there were born to kill vampires because a gene in their body turns them into wolves only when we leave in the area. Quick to anger and believe they are the solo protects of the area." Jaspers informs us.

"Only shifting when vampires are around is strange." Kane thinks through the mind link.

"She's right shifters shift because it's in our blood and it what's happens." Ben states. He should know a lot about shifters since he is one.

"Yeah its true" Hannah thinks "however just because we have the gene doesn't mean we are going to shift. Maybe the time when the Cullens left the gene didn't happen because it couldn't even if vampires were around."

"That would make the next generation who have the gene more likely to shift. Meaning this generation." Ben continues Hannah's train of thought. "I can't wait to explain their own history to a bunch of angry dogs. Carly pleases roar at them." we all start laughing at that.

"Don't worry Ben I'll keep the big scary dogs away from the little pussy cat." Carly's response makes us laugh even more.

The sound of Emmett's voice brings us out of our link. "You're doing that silent staring talking again. It's a little freaky."

"Yeah sorry about that" I say just before the bell rings singing the end of lunch. The next lessons fly by when I spent most of the time figuring out what I will to my dad when I go see him.

"Stop being so scared Bella." Isaac says when we get to our car. He's going to drop me off at my dad's before heading back to the house with the ones not going to the wolf pact. "And before you say you're not scared just remember I'm a werewolf meaning I can smell your feelings. He's your dad and he love's you. If anything, he will be thrilled at the aspect of you living nearby." I can always reply on Isaac to make me feel better.

"Thank you." I say as we pull up outside his house. After giving Isaac a quick hug, I head to the front door. When Charlie opened the door he quickly scooped me up in a big hug. I really have missed him.

"Bella god I've missed you." He says when he puts me down. "When you told me, you had work here I didn't believe it."

"Yeah me and some of the pack are here to scout if it's a good place to set up a training area." I tell him. "However we have deal with the local super naturals here."

"Wait there are supernatural folks here." He says a little uneasy. "How come I didn't notice them?"

"Well you experience has been me so that's probably why." I respond. "The Cullen's are a Vampire coven who feed off animals and the res has a wolf shifter pack." I know I should be telling him these things because they not my secretes but he my dad and he will probably find out later any ways. At least that what I hope Carly will accept as my excuses.

"I really need to learn more about your world Bella." he says a little bit embarrassed he didn't notice either group running around. "You remember Jacob black and his dad right." I nod "Are they part of the pack or whatever you call it." he seems a little angry at this but he and the Blacks are close so it makes sense if they were lying to him.

"Honestly I don't know some members of my pack are going to meet them now." I tell him. They should actual be there by now. After sending a quick good luck over the link I fill my dad in what's happened over the past year. "And then Carly caused the wave to flatten causing Ben to fall off his board and into a pile of well-placed seaweed." we both laugh at that. It's a good memory of when Ben pissed Carly off at the beach.

"I wouldn't mess with someone who can control the elements." Charlie says almost in tears after listening to some of the packs stories. It was turning out to be a good afternoon. Until I hear a very loud roar. Carly's roar for help. Without saying a word, I sprint out of the house running towards the source of the roar. What the hell happened at the meeting.

The closer I got the louder the sound of growls came. upon arrival I see ten fully shifted wolves attacking a very shifted pack of mine. Hannah was huge lion jumping away from two different wolf attack's. Ben who was also shifted into a giant tiger was rolling on the floor with the second biggest wolf. Matt in his lizard form was slashing the wolves that came at him paralyzing them. Carly and the biggest wolf were fighting in the middle. Alpha vs Alpha. one of the wolves current not engaged when to attack ben who was still rolling on the floor. I ran as fast as I could to intercept them. Luckily I arrived just time as he lunged for him. The wolf not expecting me to crash into him went flying into the tress. moments later the rest of my pack appeared. It was Kane's banshee scream which had us all trying to cover our ears from the loud pitch.

"Are you mutts done yet" Carly shouts very angry that they attacked her. the wolf all went to attack but were thrown back into the trees 50 feet away by Carly's gust of wind. " You cant win this so stop its getting embracing to watch." This caused all the wolves to growl but one who was staring directly at me. A minute later he's shifted back in to human form.

"Bella" said a tall native boy with short black hair. it took a few moments to realise who he was.

"Jake."


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV

Jacob Black is a wolf shifter. Of course he is. Everyone I meet somehow is involved in the supernatural world why wouldn't my childhood best friend be involved as well. Dear god my life is turning into a teen drama. Glancing over at Kane who is looking at me smirking tells me that she believes it to me too.

"You called for help C" I say addressing the alpha of our pack as she keeps the shifter wolves pinned against the floor. "That's not like you." Which is true. With her powers she didn't need all of the pack to come and help her.

"What can I say a have flare for the dramatics now and then." she replies with humour in her voice. Again this also true. When I first meet her my old pack led by Roman was riding in the desert in a cave/ hole they had created to hide themselves and what they were planning. At the time I didn't understand what was happening because I was trying to rip everything apart while being chained to the wall. It was a night of a full moon. My first full moon. Roman told me that to keep in touch with a human side on the full moon we had to endure pain. So while I was chained I was being electrocuted. It's apparently the best way to control us. While this was happening and I was starting to gain more control the tunnel entrance collapsed trapping us inside. Of course the six other people in my pack didn't know what was going and went to move the rocks out of the way. However when Roman touched the first rock the rock came to life and flew and hit back. Then the next one hit him then the next and so on until he was on the floor. Seeing the rocks attack their alpha the other members of the pack panicked and tried to run out the the other side which was the emergency exit. Only to find a girl with red eyes standing there on fire like a hell hound who then fired fire at them. The ones who dodged ran to attack her but were then hit was a bolt of lightning being shot from her. She then looked at chained to the wall and ripped the chains of me at helped me get out of there as the others in her pack came in to take the bodies away. From there I was questioned on what I knew. Roman had the brilliant idea of attacking unity and trying to take over. And it got him killed when the pack were sent to kill him and any others involved. Carly saw I wasn't involved and offered to take me on as her new beta. It was a dramatic day for me.

"Bella is that really you." Jakes voice rips me out of my memory. He's looking at me with a mixture of joy and caution. Mostly joy. He looks taller than my and has a muscled tanned body with a tattoo on his right arm. A ring.

"You know when we were younger and used play tribe legends were we were werewolves. Well that came true to me and it's kinda fun now and then but not as fun as when we would play." I say smiling at the memory of us playing like wolves. "I see you're a wolf shifter. How's that going for you?"

"Oh, you know its awesome running around at super-fast speeds and the height and muscles are an added bonus." he says while flexing his arms trying to seem cool.

"Bella as in Isabella Swan." a tanned man says next to Jacob. He older then the rest of the wolves who have now all shifter back to human form. When I nod he continues. "What are you doing here." clearly, he didn't give my pack the chance to explain or just ignored everything they said if he's asking me that question.

"As I was trying to say before your puppies got angry and attacked us me and my pack recently moved here and will be here for a while as we try to figure hows best to proceed with our plans from here." Carly says in an annoyed tone. "We were looking to see if we could live in peace."

"Peace" Another teenage boy shouts whilst looking at Will. "You have a vampire in your pack. All Vampires deserve to die and you want peace. His kind are not welcome here." he must be new to the pack with how te anger controls him. Also they really hate vampires which will make this meeting all the more interesting.

"What have you got against vampires." Will asks with a certain edge to his voice.

"We are here to kill any vampires that come near. It's in our blood to hunt your kind." The angry newborn boy shouts at us.

"Actually that's not true." Ben's voice gains everyone's attention. "Your a wolf shifter. It's a gene in your body which is passed down through families. It has nothing to with vampires. As a shifter myself I am well aware of what I'm talking about." the wolf pack don't look convinced. "Who told you it was your duty to hunt vampires. Because they were wrong. A Shifted duty is to protect their pack from threats to them. Most packs and covens can get along. Vampires are mostly solidarity creatures and they will avoid packs due to being out number and the smell between the two is awful. No offence Brother." Ben says while looking at Will.

"Trust me you don't want to start comparing stinks." Will jokes back. Will and Ben are best friends and have been since the day they meet. Mainly it due to them both being interested in design and technology. Ben can do anything on a computer while Will can build just about everything. So they have designed a lot of different gadgets that we use. "But I've learnt to deal with your smell like I've done with the wolves in the group. He continues referring to me Carly Matt and Isaac. "Kane you smell like a human so don't worry about that."

"So you all can get along." Jake asks uncertainly.

"We all live together Jake and are in the same pact. Of course we get along." I say. My comment seems to anger the boy again.

"Your wrong we only turn into wolves when Vampires are around." he shouts at us while shaking.

"Paul calm down" The older man from before shouts at him. He must be the alpha of the pack because Paul stops shaking. Turing back to us he addressees us again. "But he has point we only ever become shifted when vampires are near.

"Like we said your purpose it to protect your pack. Your family so coming across any form of supernatural creature will trigger and early shift but you if you shift you are always going to shift. Most don't till they are over eighteen so they are more capable of protecting and their body can handle the shift. However you can shift later or earlier. It when the gene in you body feels ready that you can handle the shift. That why a shifted can never die when turning but a were creature can die. They body isn't used to the gene as you as so when you get sick and grow a were who isn't ready will die slowly and in pain as the body tries to accept it but it won't be able to. However if you are born a were then your body was adapting to the gene during the pregnancy so you come out a were but won't feel the effects until your five when your body starts drawing energy from the moon." Hannah educates everyone. Even the wolves seem to starting to listen.

"So Vampires aren't our mortal enemy" Jake says looking confused. It's a lot of information to take in which says the opposite of what you've already been told. It like finding out about the supernatural world. It's mind blowing and confusing but helps you understand the world better and it gave me a new perspective on life.

"No not really." Matt says "Now and again some vampires will attack packs and coven. Those who are power hungry. Similarity packs or single shifters and weres will attack others as well. Its more about who the person is then what it is." You do learn different things from attending school. Even if its' a supernatural one.

"You keep saying weres instead of werewolves why" the opposing alpha asks. We really should learn his name.

"They are more than one type of were." Carly says. "In my pack here at the moment there is only werewolves. But there are other types of weres. Werecoyotes live like werewolves but they are more nervous around wolves due to being more dangerous to their specials by our number. Coyotes prefer to be on their own rather than in a pack. Werejaguars are a lot more dangerous around humans because their claws and teeth are more powers and they struggle to contain their animal more than coyotes and wolves. They are the most common of our species. In some parts of the world there are werecats. Which are like wolves but instead of a pack it a feline. The wererat is living out there but they aren't many left. Mainly because other specials don't take to kindly to them being rats. They prefer to live in caves away from people. They are also a few other specials living out there but the one thing we all have is common is that all of us gain power from the moon. On the night of a full moon we are at our strongest which means also our dangerous because it's harder to contain the animalistic side of us." The people who are involved in the supernatural world should really start learning to find out about the other creatures out there.

"Wererats are you serious." Jake asks. At first I couldn't believe it either I thought they were made up for the game Dungeons & Dragons but no they are real.

"Yes Jake there real and actually really nice people when you meet. However they are shy around us because they are embarrassed of what they are and some member od the supernatural world torment them because of it." This started hundreds of years ago and now wererats live in isolation in fear of everyone which is really horrible. There are the same as us just a little different and were persecuted for it.

"So what type of creatures live your pack" The Alpha asks changing the subject.

"Here in Forks there are werewolves." When Carlys says this the werewolves wave. "A lion and tiger shifter." Ben and Hannah wave. "A kanima." Matt waves "And a banshee" Kane waves. What a fucked up family i live in. But i wouldn't trade them for the world. "At the moment we have another vampire living with us but she will leave soon to head back to her coven shes here to check up on us." And give us orders to kill the normans. "So will you pack be ok with us living near by."

The Alpha of the wolves considers it for a few moment's. "Yes. Me and my pack will allow you to leave here in peace." Yey this meeting is going better then when it started. "You can also come on to our land but you can't harm anyone." Carly nods. It not our mission to hurt the res and attacking innocents is against our rules. You really don't want to face a pissed off Aria. She leads unity for a reason. "Also will you answer any questions we might have about the supernatural." Its good that the alpha wants to learn and is curious. It means that you are less likely to accidently start a fight with a another group. Or he could just want information on how to weaken them and kill them. I'm not sure what type of person he is yet. At carlys nod our pack starts to leave.

"It was nice meeting you guys." Carlys says after she makes our quick introductions and the wolf pack follow. The alpha guys name is Sam. "Feel free to come and visit anytime."

"You too" Sam replies. Well this meeting when better then we expected. One point to us.

Rosalie pov

After leaving school Edward called a family meeting. Ever since the pact moved to town we have discussion on what we've learned about them. It like putting together a puzzle but this is actually fun to do. We want to know more about them. Especially Carlisle. He loves hearing and learning about the supernatural world and the pack are bringing a lot of knowledge for him to learn. I've never seen him so happy. Apart from when he's with his mate Esme.

"So what did you learn about the pack today." Carlisle asks once we've all sat down.

"They are twenty of them." Emmet starts of excitedly. "Only eight members of the pact moved to forks the rest are somewhere. They wouldn't really say where they were." living with twenty people most be hard. Buying enough food and supplies to keep everyone content has to be draining on their money. And they would need a lot of space to live. Then again they don't seem to have trouble on money or space from the house that was quickly built for them in forks. Where is their money coming from. Is it they work which they don't want to talk about. So many questions

"Twenty" Esme say sounding shocked. "that's a large pack. And do you know what they are." She asks a good question what other supernatural creatures are in this pack.

"No they didn't say" Kate answers. "They did say that the pack are from different countries all over world."

"Yeah and they were brought together by Liza who is a mentor." Alice adds quickly. The more we seem to learn about the pack the further we get away from figuring them out. Every fact seems to shock us. We know so little about the supernatural world even with all our years living.

"Also you were right Carlisle they do communicate with each other in their heads they did it today at lunch." Edward says bringing up the fact that we discussed last night.

"And today they are meeting with the wolf pack on the res to work out an agreement." Jaspers says adding the final fact we learnt today. I wonder how that meeting is going.

"Wow" Esme says. "do you think they could get a treaty with the wolves. Especially since will is a red eyed vampire." she sounds concerned that the pack might start a fight with the wolves.

"Yeah they will get a treaty or something sorted." I speak for the first time. "The wolves might not like it but them fighting the pack will end badly for them so they should at least listen to what the pack as to say." Calming down Esme. She's a very loving person and already seems to be growing quite fond of the new pack.

"If say it did turn into a war would the rest of Carly's pack come to fight." Emmet asks. Clearly he wants the rest of the pack to come to forks. I'm pretty show he just want to see who stronger.

"Maybe" Carlisle says " I do wonder if the pack as anymore supernatural creatures with them. It would be interesting to meet some new species and learn about them. Not to mention the gifts thy might have. I was thinking..."

Whatever Carlisle was about to say was cut of when we heard a very loud sound which had us all moving to put our hands over our eyes to dull the noise. " What on earth was that" Jasper said while removing his hands from his ears.

"Please tell me that was Carly's roar." Kate says looking as excited as Emmet at the prospect of that being the roar. If that was her roar why did she use it.

"Do you think they could be in trouble." Edward asks voicing my thoughts. He also seems to have become more accepting towards the pack since Carly and Matt put him in his place.

"If they are in trouble we should help." Emmet states.

"No." Alice says which gets everyone's attention. "The pack can handle themselves if we show up we could make the situation worse." She has a point the wolf pack hate us and if we run to the packs aid then the wolves wont hold back. "We already agree that the pack can beat the wolves. Best let them sort it out."

"Alice is right." Carlisle say "If the two packs are going to live near each other then they will have to learn to live in peace. if the situation gets worse then the pack will retreat. the wolves aren't allowed on our land without starting a war. the wolves will see they cant win those odds. For now we let the pack sort themselves out. They will be fine." He's right this isn't our fight so we cant get involved. the pack will be fine. Bella will be fine. At least I hpe she will be.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV

"I Swear to god Carly your roar gets louder the older you become." Liza says as soon as we enter our house after our meeting with the pack. They seemed to accept us at the moment but will be watching us closely especially since we have a vampire in our mits. But they seem to trust us enough to let us get on with our lives so overall its a good start to our new alliance. "I assume everything is well." A slight bit of concern can be heard in her voice but shes covering it well. She's worried about us and has been since she brought us together. Shes the mom of the group and i know she sacred we will get hurt or worse killed. Losing a member of a pack is hard and we did lose four not so long ago and someone else before that. They were our friends, our pack mates our family and losing them hurt. This is our first mission since they died which makes her slightly more protective."Everything is fine Liza." Issac says trying to calm the vampire down. "The pack were hostile like we expected by after everyone coming and Carly pinning them down they seemed more willing to talk. And now we have a way to coexist. So everything's great."

Now all we have to worry about is the Normans." Carly says bringing everyone's attention to our current mission. I sound like a spy. Once everyone is seated on the sofas Carly continues " As you all know the Normans a group of nomadic vampires who seem to be gathering newborns. This could be the start of a newborn army and if that is their plan a lot of people will be killed and this will draw humans attention on to us which we know won't end well . The Volturi" the vampire leaders who live in Italy and are actually good friends with Aria "have asked if this threat could be default with as they are dealing with another issue in Europe. Our job is simple. We kill them all and leave no trace of whats happened." At this point Carly nods to Matt to signal him to continue."As far as we can tell the Normans are heading in this direction and will stop in Port Angeles since is the city. Here they will probably kill and recruit people before heading to forks and moving to the next city. When they come to forks that were we will attack and kill them." He says before Carly takes over again

"Now we don't know exactly how many newborns are with the Normans. So we are going up against a group who will outnumber us and be stronger then us. Not to mention if any of these vampire has gifts. So the odds aren't in our favour. However we might be able to convince the wolf pack to fight with us and maybe the Cullen's. But until then you will all be back on training everyday. We believe they will be here in two weeks. This means we have two weeks to come up with a plan on how not to die. Bella since you already know one of the wolf pack you be the one to tell them about the oncoming threat. Even if they wont help they should still know so they can protect their people." I nod at this. Asking the wolf pack to fight makes sense and it will give them something to do. Plus it would be the perfect time to catch up with new/old wolf friend

"And to help even the odds if the pack and coven wont fight the rest of your pack from Miami will be coming down closer to the time to fight." Liza says with smile as the rest of us smile at this announcement . It hasn't been that long since we last them but they are our family and I miss them like crazy.

"We are going to need a bigger house then." Hannah adds on. Shes right with Barry, Eric, Sarah ,Caitlin, Cara, Jackson, Scott and Ethan coming to stay for a while they will need their own space. Bigger if the Abbey, Alex, Sam and Justin finish their missions and join us. Ha this poor town is turning into a supernatural hang out and soon to be war zone."

"Don't worry about that Ill start building extra rooms while you lot are in school tomorrow." Liza tells us which remind me i have maths homework to do. Once we finish talking about our plans we all leave to do different things. Liza starts working on dinner, Ben and Hannah go up to "hang" in their room, Will goes with Kane to do history work while Carly, Matt and Issac going to the gym to train. Which leaves me to do my maths work all alone which sucks. I wish Rose was here i bet she could make maths fun. Well she would make anything fun. And safe. Its weird because i feel safe in my pack and when I'm on my own. I'm hard to kill and harder to catch so the safe feeling i get when I'm around her is new and little scary. When I'm near everything feels right in the world which again is weird. Could this be the mate bond working or something else.

"You should ask her out B." the sudden voice of Liza makes me jump sightly. "Sorry" She says while chuckling quietly "I didn't mean to make you jump." I show her a small smile showing that it's OK. But its quickly replaced by a confused looked which makes Liza smile so more. "The coven vampire girl rose is it." she asks and continues when i give her a slight nod at the name. But still at little confused about how she knew i was thinking about her. She seems to understand my thinking "You have this look of longing your eyes and zoned out for a few minutes. I've seen this happen when a werewolf finds their mate. Abbey did the same." So Rose is my mate and my wolf side is starting to accept her. But how did Liza know it was Rose. She hasn't met and i haven't said anything about her. Maybe one of the pack let it slip. "You will start to feel more longing and need to be near her and the best way to do that is to ask her out." And with that she goes back to cooking leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Its Thursday tomorrow so i could ask her to go out with me on Friday. Or sometime during the weekend. It gives us plenty or time together. Wait killer vampire army heading here. Maybe I'll ask her after the fight to much to training getting reinforcements like her family, my family and the wolves to help. Also have to train them come up with battle plan but that's more Carly and Matt then me. Yes i will ask her after fight safer then. For both of us. Oh who am i kidding I'm just to scared to ask her out. And who can blame me she beautiful like way better then model. Then again all vampires are but she more beautiful then that. What if shes not in to girls or into me then it will become weird and again battle coming up can't have distractions. But shes my mate we're meant to be together so she would be into me. And now I'm having an internal fight in my head. Great

"Are you going to keep staring blankly at your homework or are you going to eat with the rest of us." Will's voice breaks my out of my own little world. Looking up I can see the rest of the pack plus Liza sitting down at the table with food looking at me with smirks on their faces. They probably know what I'm thinking about. They isn't much you can hide when you can share thoughts with each other. Wow. I really need to start paying attention to my surroundings.

"Right sorry." I quickly start packing my homework up. I'll do it in the morning. Its all easy anyways since I've already done this before. Once everything is gone i grab a plate and start picking some food from the buffet. We always have one due to our different tastes.

"Earlier I said we will be starting training again soon" Carly starts while everyone starts eating " and by soon i mean tomorrow so tomorrow morning before school i will spilt you up in to pairs and I will being testing your speed stamina and quick thinking." This grabs everyone attention. To test these three we have two ways. First is by doing simple excises like shuttle run and bleep tests ect. They are really boring however the second one is a game which we call run boy run after the song. Its the best way to train for real life situations. So the pack is split in to two main teams made up of smaller teams . These are the hunters and the hunted. Basically a hunter and hunted are paired together and the goal for the hunter is to catch the hunted while the hunted as to get to lose their hunter and get to the end. However if the hunter does catch a hunted they become a hunter and help hunt down other players so in the end its everyone hunting down one person. Its really fun and sometimes painful since we can do what ever we can to escape or catch. Once Matt paralysed his hunter and then was free to finish since everyone else was still hunting their people. He was praised for his quick thinking. I hope Carly has picked this game to play. "so i figured the best way to do that before school will be to play run boy run." the sudden shout of yes fills the room. I guess everyone wanted to play that game just as much as me. "The hunters will be me Matt Will and Hannah. Hannah will be hunting Kane Will will be hunting Ben Matt will be Bella so that leaves Issac with me." Carly smile grows as Isaac face drops. Being paired against a element controlling alpha doesn't really work in your favour. I just hope Isaac can keep her distracted enough so the rest of us have a chance of winning. Then again is Matt gets close enough he can paralyse me and move on. He's faster then me which also puts me at a disadvantage. Luckily the hunted get a head start. "If anyone is able to reach the outline of the woods at school then you have won. Liza will be there to show you to stop before you run right into the car park scaring the crap out f everyone." She has to remind us now since when we played one time another ran into some poor girl while we had formed into out animistic side. Yeah she currently at a mental hospital screaming about the human wolves and cats chasing each other and being hunted by super fast people with eyes glowing red. Her life was ruined because of that so now we have to be more careful.

"Now i know you all enjoys this game" Liza starts "But please be careful. Since you will be going to to class once you are done its best to to show up with ripped clothes or covered in cuts and buries." she has a good point what would we even say to our teacher. We're covered in blood and have ripped clothes because we decide to hunt each other through the woods. Actually that does sound to bad just say we starting getting competitive and things got rougher. That could work. Make seem weird and the teens they already find us weird for dating siblings and being friends with the Cullen's so everything will be good. Now all I have to do is keep Matt fair enough away. My shield will stop him from cutting me the the vermon will still be on my skin and thats all need to be before it works. This is going to be harder then i thought.

Once everyone had finished eating we all retired to our rooms thinking tomorrow over. Start off with run boy run head to school fill the Cullens and Wolves in on the incoming vampires hopefully convince them to fight with us if so train them and also get ready for eight more members of our pack showing up. Its going to be a long day.

"Following morning.

After we had all woken up showered and eaten we met up outside the house. Liza already left to wait at the school. Everyone was wearing all black but the hunters had a red piece of cloth hanging off their shoulders while my team had blue. It shows different teams and can be folded inside out to change teams. However Ben and Hannah were in shifted form but their clothes are designed to stretch with them so when they shift back they are fully clothed. Who ever made that were genius because i really wouldn't want to see either of them naked.

"You all know your roles and what you have to do." Carly announces " the only thing left to say is run boy run." and with those three runs all the hunters set of sprinting into the woods. Quickly i lose track of Issac Ben and Kane. The world blurs around me as i run everything fades away from me and its only me running waving through trees and over sound of people running behind be alerts me to incoming danger. The hunters have set off. My plan was at first to much as much distance between Matt and me as possible before he sets off. This go does leave and easy to follow trail and when he starts chasing be i would travel through the trees. It will slow me down and Matt is good in the trees thanks to his trail but it will make it harder for him to grab me. As i jump up the closer tree my nails dig into the wood leaving claw marks. He will definitely spot were i went. Zipping through the trees takes more concentration then the floor because one wrong step i will fall down and be easy prey. My shield is covering my scent so he cant follow me that way but it doesn't block my heart beat which he can follow.

A high pitch scream echos from the distance and makes me slightly lose my balance but not enough to fall off. Looking behind me i see Matt cover his eyes as he falls out the tress around forty meters behind me. He must have been listening to be heartbeat closely which means that the scream was amplified in his eyes. Thank you Kane. Since Kane doesn't have have super speed to stamina like the rest of us her scream is her best defence mechanism. Poor Hannah will have burst both eye drums and have been hit backwards from the force of it. Kane should have a few minutes to get away but once Hannah healed she be back on the hunt. Speaking of back to the hunt. Matt is directly below me now. His shifted form is a lizard man which is terrofiring to see. Suddenly he flicks his wrist up and his vermon comes shooting up past me. Well that's new. Since when can he shot his vermon. Movement to my left brings my attention to Carly running parallel to Matt. Well now I know how Matt is shooting at me. If Carly's here that means she caught Issac. Great now i have three people chasing me. Another shot id fired at me and i narrowly miss it by jumping to another branch. However as I'm about to land on that branch it becomes rotten and breaks on impact. "Oh shit" I manage to blurt out before i plummet to the ground below.

Hitting the floor i can feel my right leg shattering on impact as it takes the full force of me landing unexpectedly. "Oh damn" i hear Issac say as i scream out in pain. The pain wont last long i tell myself as my quick healing starts to kick in.

"Matt Issac Kane and Ben are still running go help the other hunters." Carly says as she sits down beside me. Once they take off she continues speaking. "Sorry but i have to say this since I,m teaching you. You are hurt because you panicked and didn't adjust your body in time. Next time remember when you fall land both fits and push yourself into a forward roll to take pressure of your legs. Then you wouldn't shatter your leg." I know what shes saying it is true but it really hurts.

"Your bitch." I groan at her. Its rude but oh so true. She shrugs and smiles. Few seconds later the pain starts to fade as my leg repairs itself. Thirty seconds later Carly helps me up.

"Oh by the way caught you."She says with a smirk before taking off towards the school ignoring the glare i shoot after her. Quickly I take off after her to see if i can help catch the others. Its not long till i reach the school outline where everyone is gathered. "Ben and Kane got caught not long after you so the hunters win."Everyone got caught before any one could finish. Shame its really hard to beat the hunters and has only happened a few times since I've been playing. I've never won it. Maybe we could get the Cullen's to play one day.

"How's your leg" Hannah asks now fully in human form like everyone else as we walk out of the woods in to the car park and Liza runs back home. Us emerging from the woods grabs the eyes of some students wondering how we got here. "Issac told us about your fall from the sky."

"Its fine now thanks" i reply easing any concerns about my health. It wasn't as bad as i made it out to be.

"You hurt you leg." Rose says worriedly as we join the Cullen's near their cars."

"yeah Carly rotted the branch i was jumping on to and it snapped." Rose was to focused on me to spot the small smile forming on Carly's face but I didn't. "But don't worry i heal quickly." bringing attention back to rose as i reassure here im fine. I even throw her a smile. Which makes her smile back at me which makes my heart flutter a little

"What were you doing in the trees." Alice asks looking confused.

"Training." Ben states which causes confusion among the vampires. "Its a game where one teams hunts the other down. It shows how fast we are our stamina and how quickly we ca react to our situation." He elaborates which helps the Cullen's understand more.

"Sounds fun we should play sometime." Emmett says grinning like a child on Christmas. Of course he would like this game.

The ringing of the bell signals the start of first period. "Oh by the way we were hoping to talk to you guys later today about a" Carly pauses to think of the best word to describe a vampire army "Situation that has just popped up. I expect the wolves to be involved too." she says which makes the Cullen's look concerned.

"I take this situation is bad if we all have to meet." Jasper says while pulling Alice closer. At Carly's nod we all start heading to class.

Rosalie POV

Lunch came relatively quick today which was good because it meant i could spend more time with my mate and find out more about whats going on. This situation doesn't sound good and the fact they need to talk to us and the wolves shows its really bad. This has been the main focus in all my lessons so i want paying attention but I've already done this class before so I'm not missing anything important.

Entering the canteen i spot my family and go to sit with them as we wait for the pack to show up. "What do you think they want to discuss with us." Edward says when i sit down. The worry clearly shown on his face.

"I'm not sure." I reply. Also feeling worried about whats going on. The fact we couldn't talk about it yet was making me feel worried. That worry slowly fades and i look up to see jasper looking at me. He sending me calm waves which i greatly need right now.

"I tried talking to them but they ignored me in lesson." Kate adds. So clearly we can talk about it here. "Also while we are talking about the packs secret does anyone know where they are." her question grabs my pack haven't shown up to lunch yet which is strange since they all usually arrive before we do so they can get some food.

"Thats a bad sign isnt it." Emmett says "Them not showing up means they have something more important to be doing." what on earth is going on.

Jacobs POV

Sam had me and Leah patrolling near the boarder to forks since dawn. Its boring wondering around the woods but it does help me to think about everything that happened yesterday. Bella's back which is great ive really missed my best friend ever since she left with her mom. But now shes a werewolves. In a pact with other wolves two shifters a banshee a vampire and what ever they called Matt.

"Kanima." Leah says in my head. I feel bad she has to listen to my inner thoughts about this but it cant be helped pack mentality. They said a lot of things yesterday about our kind and theirs. After they held us down. Well the alpha did Carly. How did she hold us all down. And her roar was unlike anything I've ever heard. "Jake" Leah's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"What" i ask.

"Something heading towards the boarder" she says facing the line that separates us and Forks. Agreeing we run more towards the boarder to see whats happening. When we get there we can clearly see Bella and her pack standing in a line behind the boarder. Looking at leah we discuss what should we do.

"I'll shift back to human form so we can talk you stay shifted just in case we need to call the rest of the pack." at her nod i shift back to human form and pull the pants tied around on. Then head out of the woods into the clearing. "Bella." I shout drawing her and the packs attention. "What are you's doing here." noticing how they are standing make me feel nervous. They look uncertain and worried which means bad news.

"I need you to ask tell your Sam about a meeting tonight." Bella says sounding panicked.

"The meeting will be between us the Cullen's and the you if you decide to come. "Carly says sounding much calmer then Bella just did. "I know you still have problems with the Cullen's but this meeting is very important. Lots of lives are at risk. You people lives are at risk." her voice now holds no emotion. If our people lives are in danger and they know something Sam will have to show up to the meeting.

"I'll tell him. What time should we come over."

"eight" Ben says and then they all turn and start running back to forks. I follow their lead and shift back into wolf form and feel leah nerves at what just happened.

"We better go tell Sam." At her nod we start running back to the tribe. Leah howls to alert to other wolves in the area to head back too.

Once we've back and dressed i can that the pack Sam and the council have all gathered. Sending a small smile to my dad leah doing the same to her mom we stand in front of sam and the council. "You howled is something wrong." Sam asks looking concerned and determined to protect the tribe.

"The other pack showed up at the boarder" I start which in response earns a growl from Paul. "There's a meeting between them and the Cullen's at eight tonight. They asked if we could show and that our peoples lives were in danger." the threat to our people had everyone coming on edge.

"Did they say what the danger is." Sam asks trying to remain calm at the news.

"No they said very little just the meeting time and who was showing up." Leah replies. "However they seemed worried about tonight and said that even through we don't like the Cullen's we should go. If this meeting involves all of us something big is happening."

"I agree" Sam says which causes Paul to growl more "for now everyone will be on patrol keep an eye out for anything strange." the rest of the pack leaving me and leah with sam and the council. "Jake how bad do you thing this is going to be."

"Ok get some rest the two of you. I need you for tonight."Sam says still worried. What ever is going down isnt good but what could it be.

"Bella was panicked which means something bad is happening. And soon."

"Rosalie POV

"What time is this meeting." Carlisle asks once we finish telling him about the pack and this meeting.

"Eight" Alice says after coming out of a vision. Next time the pack decide to have a meeting it might be a good idea to tell us the time. "My vision was blocked by the wolves so i couldn't see what this meeting is about." So the wolves will be there. This will be interesting. I hope Bella's ok.

"I agree with all of you" Carlisle says "If they are calling this meeting about something and it involves us and the wolves something is happening. Something bad."

"But what." Esme questions sounding scared. The fear in her voice send a shiver down my spine. I don't like this. I don't like not knowing about whats happening and i really don't like waiting to find out.

"Should i call my coven to come down." Kate asks. If this is bad then we might need more help and our cousins would be able to help us. Especially since Kate;s staying with us for a while.

"It might be wise to alert them that there might be a situation." Carlisle says. "This pack are good. Scarily good. The way they act shows training and im worried why they are trained."

"What do you mean." Jasper asks while struggling to help everyone with there fear.

"They only wear outfits when they working, they are being trained in speed stamina and quick thinking, talk in their heads, knowledge to this extent at here young age and a mentor who helps train them. They were trained for something by someone."Carlisle states. He has a point but what are they questions then answers. So many questions.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's POV

The Normans are building a newborn army and a big one at that. Having that many newborns together in one place is hard. They need to consume all blood in the area they go crazy for it like new werewolves on a full moon they have no control over their action and will kill anything its way. Humans other vampires in their coven and sometimes their makers. So having this many together should mean that they are attacking and killing each other. Its their basic natural response. But somehow they don't. Their number never go down only go up and the more and more newborns the higher the fighting should be but its not happening. Also death and missing persons reports are only slightly increasing in the area they have travelled through. How is it possible. Maybe one of the originals has a gift to help control them. Maybe they are using blood banks instead of people. Maybe targeting low risk victims like runaways or the homeless to keep a low profile in the area. But even them newborns still need a lot of control and one gift can't control all of them at the same time. Can it. True Will is a newborn but he's near the end of it and has a great deal of control due to the training and consent fulfilment of blood given to him to keep him content. But even then it takes months to be able to be near a human. They can't have been trained that fast We don't have enough information. We can't create a decent plan without the right information. Hell we still don't have a correct total for right now never mind how many there will be in two weeks. I can't lose any more members of my pack so soon. I can't lose more of my family.

"Everything will be fine B" Will's looks as rattled as me which doesn't inspire confidence in his words. Were all waiting outside our house for the wolves and Cullen's to show up with a bonfire in the middle in front of me is the main light source other then the light coming from inside the house.. Ben and Hannah are facing West keeping an ear out for the wolves. Issac and Kane are on the opposite side listening for the Cullen's. Matt Liza and Carly are behind me in the middle trying to figure out the best way to approach this subject and how to gain their support. If we are going to win this without losing anyone we need more people. Last night everything seemed fine. No one was scared or worried but now. Its like the atmosphere as changed from happy fun times to we're all going to die soon. Its not normal. Its not us. I've never felt like this before a mission. "I know at the minute the odds aren't in our favour but that has never stopped us before." His voice gains more confidence with every word and his eyes become more determined. "Me you and Issac are the newest members to this team and yes what we are up against isn't going to be easy. But Carly and Matt have been doing this a long time. Liza even longer. And if they fully believe we can win this fight then we can win it. Put you and Carly's gifts together and you are almost invincible. If they thought we couldn't win then they would have demanded that Unity give us more support then just our pack. Trust in our leader."

"It's not that I don't trust them." I say with a weak voice which shows my growing fear even after his words of courage. He's right I know he's right but I'm still scared. "I'm scared that we will lose more people. Our pack was twenty five. Now its just twenty. The other five are dead. We watched them died. I can't lose more of you. My shield can't protect everyone."

"It doesn't have to." Will grabs my shoulders and turns me so I'm fully facing him."You protect us one at a time when we need it the most. One second is all we need to recover. And we won't lose anyone else. We won't let anyone else die. And that is something that I can promise." he sounds so sure of himself now but is it because he fully believes what he's saying or is he just trying to make me feel better. Either way its working.

"Ok. Ok. I get it we've got this." my voice isn't as weak as it was but its not strong either. I give Will a small smile and he returns it with a nod before walking over to where Ben and Hannah are talking. The waiting for the other to show is painful. I just want to know how good or bad our chances are going to be. I just want this over with so we can go on with our lives. So I can figure out how to be with Rose. /spa

"Incoming." Ben shouts gaining everyone's attention. Not long after the wolves slowly start appearing from the woods in shifted form. Sam standing in front and everyone else behind him. I guess they don't trust us enough to shift back to human form. Understandable we did only meet yesterday and that turned in to a fight before we reached a peaceful solution. It could as be because they don't trust the Cullen's either.

"Not long after Issac alerts us to the incoming Cullen's. Just like the first time we met them they stand in a straight line. Both group of visitors look at each other and growl at each other. Or hiss in the Cullen's case. Clearly there are some issues here we will have to work out.

"Thank you all for coming." Carly says earning everyone attention as she moves to stand just in front of the bonfire with her pack flanking her. "I'm sure you're all wondering why we've called this sudden meeting. "At Sam's and Carlisle nod she continues speaking with no emotion. " We have recently be told of a situation which will be coming to forks. This situation comes in the form of a newborn army." At this announcement the Cullen's gasp but the wolves seem confused at this.

"A newborn army is heading this way" Jasper asks with a tightness o his voice like he's reliving a mad memory.

"Unfortunately yes." Liza replies moving to stand next Carly. The Cullen's look to one another with varies of different emotions. While the wolves still seem confused.

"The wolves don't know what newborn army means" Edwards says when looking at the wolves. I guess being able to read minds has some advantages but he's still not hearing mine or my packs thoughts.

"A newborn army is what we call a large group of vampire in their first year of this life." Matt clarifies for them leading to s series of growls.

"They want to know how a newborn army is different from us." Edward replies the wolves thoughts.

"They are a great more powerful then normal vampire." Carly answers. "Their own human blood still linger in their veins. This makes them a great deal more stronger and faster. They have no control over their thirst for blood and will kill who ever they can." she pauses to give time for the wolves to digest her words before she asks for help. "I called you all here to warn you of the oncoming danger and to ask something of you." this has both groups full attention. "Me and my pack plan on intercepting the newborns before they reach forks. This is our home now and we will fight to defend it and the people here. But we are outnumbered here. They are seventeen of us including Liza. The newborns at this time might have more then triple our number with unknown gifts. I wouldn't ask if I didn't believe I have to but if we go to fight with this many people we will lose people. And might lose the fight. So we need your help. Together we can defeat the threat before it reaches the town. And since this is also our home and your people I'm hoping you will protect them like some of you swore to do." She says while looking at the wolves. They were the ones to tell us their duty is to protect people from vampires. The wolves in response growl and nod. Good out two packs will join together and fight them. That puts so at twenty seven vs unknown.

"If this is a newborn army then the Volturi should be warned. They usually handle these situations." Carlisle say's and it is true normally they do handle this but since they asked us to deal with it they can't.

"The Volturi are already are of the army." Matt says surprising the Cullen's. "How do you think we were made were of their presence"

"You friends with them" Esme asks not hiding her surprise or her family either.

"Friends is a strong word." Carly say's. Werewolves and the Volturi don't get along well since they tried to kill all the werewolves before a peace agreement was made. But even then a lot of lives were lost on both wolves. We don't hate each other we just don't trust them. "It's more of a business agreement. We help them out with certain things and they return the favour. We both want the same. Our people to live and the human word to be kept as separate as possible. We just have different methods on reaching that." she tops it off with a smirk. Seeing the Cullen's surprised and confused is quickly becoming normal.

"And who is it you work." Carlisle asks sounding both uncertain and interested. His question bring my pack to smirk in return. After the small hints we've been leaving them to figure us out they final suspect our true purpose. It took about four day's. Not bad. It usually takes longer. In response to us all smirking at them the Cullen's seem more tense.

"We work for Unity." Carly say's turning to the wolves so they area part of this conversation as well. " We are an organisation who are trained to become whatever we have to get the job done. Our focus is protecting the supernatural and helping people adept to this new life." turning back to the Cullen's she continues. "We've been around about forty years now. We don't have kings and queens like the Volturi just one leader. Aria. She is friends with the Volturi as she used to work with them but thought that they are more then just vampire to keep an eye on."

"Our packs are our teams." Matt continues. "Each time is given different jobs to do. Our work is dangerous since we always go up against over supernaturals." He pauses to take a deep breath and then speaks with hidden sadness in his voice. "Our last two assignments cost our pack the lives of five member. Each one of them gave their lives for what Unity stands for. Freedom to be us but not a danger to the public or other supernaturals."

"Our mission here was simple and easy." Carly starts after Matt's voice breaks a little. Thinking about those we've lost is always hard. And the fact it was recent makes the wounds that much more painful. "We were to see if this town could be used as an outpost to help train people who have recently being brought in to this world. Our world. But this new threat has been given to us. And we need your help Cullen's. The newborns won't stop."

Carlisle looks at each of his family members then turns back to us. "We will help you fight."and with those five simple words the pressure is taken of our shoulders and we are given the chance to breath. Eight more people will fight with us making our number thirty five. Now we can win this fight and the chances of losing anyone lower significantly which removes all nervousness from my body.

"Can we back up for a second." Emmett asks. " You said seventeen of us. But there are nine of you here. Does this mean the rest of your pack is coming to help." his voice is cheerful while trying to contain his excitement at the thought of more of us coming. He's even bouncing on the spot a little.

"All but four member of our pack will be coming." Carly informs him. "The other four are already on a secret assignment so they won't be able to join us." She says when Kate opens her mouth to ask about the other four.

"Since this is the first time some member of out the pack will dealing with newborns we will be training here everyday if any of you want to come." Matt say's bringing the conversation back to the main matter. "If you haven't fought newborns before I highly recommend coming since newborns are different to fight then normal vampire."

"But you already know that don't you Jasper." Carly say's which shocks not only the Cullen's but us as well. I've missed something.

"There are two rules when fighting newborns" Jasper saying moving to stand directly in front of Carly her voice dangerously low. "Never let them get their hands around you they will crush you instantly." Well that sounds fun and the wolves seem to think the same think. " And second never go for the obviously kill they will be expecting that and you will lose.

"Will you help us train. God of war." Carly say's. God of war. Jasper is the god war. The vampire from the vampire wars. The one who trained and dealed with all the newborns. The vampire who killed hundreds. My level of respect for him just grow. "The army will be here in about two weeks time. Maybe sooner." Carly moves away from Jasper to talk to everyone again. To do this she walks away from all of and pulls the ground five meters in to the air to form a platform so she can address us all while looking down slightly. She uses her alpha voice "This won't be an easy fight and thinking it will be will get you killed. When we fight we are fighting together. We protect each other no matter the species. The only way we will win this without losing anyone is by being working together. Which is why when I say this I mean it. From this point onward we are equals. We are one pack and together we will survive the Newborns. This is our home. Our lives. They can't destroy and you can't let you dislike or trust put everyone at risk. Once this is over you can go back to it but until then you will get along with each other. This is bigger then us. So learn to coexist." I love when Carly does speeches. And her message is very clear and everyone need to understand it and follow her lead on this. "Train starts tomorrow even if you don't want to learn from us then at least train with you pack of coven. Going into this fight without training will get you killed and probably others too. So don't be that stupid." And with that the earth she's standing sinks back to level with the ground and she just turns to walk back into the house. "Meetings finished."

With words my pack start to go their separate ways. Will and Liza decide to go hunting. Kane and Matt follow Carly inside. Issac Ben and Hannah go to train deeper in the woods to figure the best way to help the wolves learn to fight newborns. That leaves me and the wolves with the Cullen's. "So" I say unsure on what to do now. "How's everyone's day been so far." Kate and Emmett start laughing.

"That's all you can after that." Alice says speaking for the first time with a smile on her face at my statement.

"Well everyone went off do their own things leaving me here and I don't know what to say after that. Everything that we've needed to say has been said." I defend myself. "I'm here to answer any questions I guess."

"Ok how did Carly know who I am." Jasper asks looking conflicted about this past. I can tell he doesn't like to remember but knows it will be helpful right now.

"Honestly I have no clue how she knew about that. I found out just then. She's very good at her job." I say unsure how to answer the question.

"How long have you know about the newborns." Edward asks voicing the wolves question. Which is fair since we haven't really shared much about what we know other then army and unknown number.

"Not long. Two days." I say. "We need time to start coming with a plan and how to deal with both of you groups." At this the wolves growl. "We hadn't meet yet" I say looking at them directly. "we couldn't know if you were going ally or get in our way. We had to meet you first and then come up with a way to get you all to help us. Like Carly said we protect each other. We're all unknowns to each other but the only way we will is if we stand together." Sam nods happy with before he turns and leads his pack away leaving me with Cullen's.

"So what's working for unity like." Rose asks sounding curious about this new part of me. The thought of her wanting to get to know me more fills me with hope and excitement.

"Awesome." I say smiling and walking towards the Cullen's. "We get what we want when ever we want it. It brought be and my pack together. Taught me how to control myself and stopped me from becoming a monster." Rose raises an eyebrow at the last part. I'm sure the rest of the Cullen's did too but they not important right now. "Carly isn't my first alpha. I was bitten by another pack. The leader was a guy called Roman. He was a bad alpha he tended to chain me to a wall and electrocute me to teach me to control my wolf side. He was planning on attacking Unity but before he could start getting enough pack member's Carly and some of her pack were sent to kill him and his pack. They were a danger to then and other people so death was the only option. When Carly arrived it was a full moon so I wasn't really in control. So killed everyone in the cave with me. However she hesitated when it came to me. Then she ripped the chains of and took me back to unity HQ with her. Got me medical attention had my family contacted and told them I was ok had one of the mentors teach me a little about controlling my newfound power. When my parents arrived I told them everything that had happened and what I was. Of course they were shocked but said they still loved me and would help me any way they could. So I asked them if it was ok if I joined Unity. They were the ones I could fully to help me. So I stayed and attending the school which taught us everything we need to about this new word and how to be me. Later on Carly offered me a place in her pack. If Unity didn't exist I would still be with Roman and I would probably be dead. He couldn't people who disagreed with him or didn't live up to his expectation." my voice wavered while I was speaking. My time was Roman was awful but it had one good thing. It brought me here.

"Who else in your pack." Kate asks quickly changing the subject from my past to something happy.

"Well the eight that care coming are Barry, Eric,Sarah, Caitlin, Cara Jackson Scott and Ethan. Now before you ask no I'm not going to tell you what they are. it'll ruin the surprise" I can't wait till they meet each other.

"Not even a little hint." Emmett asks pouting like a little kid.

"Sorry Em but no. it'll take all the fun out it. Now I'm sorry to cut this short but im not a vampire so I do have actually sleep and eat food. So I'll see you tomorrow." After exchanging goodbyes the Cullen's left and I went inside seeing Carly, Matt, Liza leaning over the dinning room table with a map. Seems to be battle planing. When we told everyone about fighting the newborns Carly and Matt left out we were firstly supposed ti kill the Normans before we learned about the newborn army. Our main target is still the Normans but the newborns as their defence and to kill them we have to kill the newborns. Well I guess we're killing two birds with one stone.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV

Waking up to sunlight streaming through my bedroom window causes me to have mixed reactions. Firstly, the sunlight means it's going to be warm and after living in Miami you get use to sunlight and when we moved to forks we knew it's rarely sunny. God I've missed the sun. However, the sun being out also means no vampires can go outside due to them sparkling looking like thousands of tiny diamonds are glittering on their granite skin. This means Will won't be able to go to school with us and neither will the Cullen's. I wonder what they say to get out school. With us we just say Will's feeling sick but I highly doubt all the Cullen's say they are all sick on the same day. It would raise to many questions every time the sun comes out. Maybe Carly will let us skip today.

"We are going to school Bella." Carly says through the mind link. You would think that a new born army led by the Normans would allow some days off. It's not like we will be living here for long. Our mission was supposed to last a maximum two months. "We took yesterday afternoon off so stop complaining and get ready for school. Or you could stay here and help Will and Liza finish building the new rooms for the pact. The choice is yours."

Spend the day being ordered around by Liza while building a house. Nope. "I'll be down in a bit." I once tried to help Liza decorate a room back at HQ. I ended up going through a wall. She's a, let's perfectionist and if it doesn't fit her image it causes her to lose it. I learned that lesson the hard away.

After taking a shower and getting dressed I ran down stairs to have a quick breakfast as we were running slightly late. "When are the others due to arrive" I hear Kane ask as I grab as much food from breakfast as I can to eat in the car

"Their flight lands today at four." Liza says "They are arriving on a cargo plane which will have their vehicles and gear as well as your gear that you left back in Miami since this wasn't supposed to by a big mission" she ends with a deep breath. She's become more protective of us since the others died.

Our gear translates to weapons we can use against supernatural creatures and equipment like trackers sensors and other stuff that could help us. However, it's hard to kill a vampire. The best way to do it if by using fire. So, the pack will probably be bringing some fire related equipment. Best to warn the Cullen's before we start using them otherwise they could get caught in it. The wolves as well. As soon as Carly Matt and Liza find the best place for the fight to take place they will hid them in the ground making them act like land mines only with more fire.

"How far along is our plan for when the new-borns arrive." Kane questions Carly with a hint of concern in her voice as we start to leave for school.

"It's coming along but they are still far too many factors we don't know about yet." Carly answers while entering her car. "When the others arrive, I'll be splitting you into scout teams. Hopefully by doing this we could gain some more knowledge."

I follow getting into my car with Isaac. "Have you talked to your dad since you last saw him." Isaac asks as we speeding our way to yet another day of school.

"Oh crap. no." last time I saw him the wolves tried to attack the pack so Carly roared for everyone else to help. I just ran out the door. The wolf in me needing to protect the alpha. I'll have to go and explain to him what happened at some point. But how you say sorry I had to leave the wolf pack attacked mine and I had to go help but don't worry we're cool now and are actually working together to fight a new born army of vampires heading to Forks soon. Oh, and Jake is a wolf. So, we now have that in common. No, I can't tell him what's happening it will cause him to worry and he might try to get involved which will most likely get him killed. Or he'll give me a speech about why I shouldn't get involved and remind me I'll always be his baby girl even through im an werewolf who will never age. Then again, we could use him to keep people away from where the fight will take place. He is the Chief of Police and he lockdown the area the chance on people accidently getting hurt will be lower. Fuck it I'll talk to Carly about this later. It's causing me way too much stress which I'm sure Isaac can smell. Stupid wolves smelling emotions.

Rosalie POV

One of the best features about Forks is that it's hardly ever sunny. However today is one of the odd days were the sun finds its way through the clouds and shines over Forks. Don't get me wrong I do enjoy the sunlight but it makes it very hard to go out in public since the sun causes my skin to shine. And with the sun shining it means we can't go to school and therefore we won't be able to see the pack until later. Meaning I won't get to see Bella until later. Being away from her is slightly painful. I guess there is no doubt left that she is my mate. This should mean she also feels something towards me but werewolf mating is different to vampire. Carly said it takes longer but I don't want to wait I want her near me. When she's not around it's like a part of me is missing.

And not to mention that after one hundred years of looking more my mate she finally appears but so does an army of new-born's. Great timing. So now me and my family have agreed to help them fight the new-born's along with the Wolves. I'm not sure what's worse the new-born's or the wolves. Carly made it very clear last night that we all have to get along for this to work. But honestly, I'm not sure if the wolves will be able to. They've made it they clear that they want us gone. Now we have to work together. Yeah, it's going to great spending time with them. And let's not even start on their smell. I'm going to have to burn my clothes after spending so much time around them.

"How do you think our training will be handled." Asked Emmett seeming a little too happy at everything that's going on but then again, he does enjoy a god fight.

"I'm not sure." Jasper replies since he's the closest thing we have to a new born expert from his years in the vampire wars. It was strange that Carly knew that and actually brought it up in front of everyone. I wonder how much she actually knows that we don't. "I've only ever been in vampire training but since there are more different types with us we'll probably spend today and tomorrow training however we like so we can be analysed." It's clear to us that Carly is in full control about how we train and it would make sense to see what we can do before she starts planning our roles.

"Guy's come think about it." Emmett starts "I've never thought a werewolf or a shifter before so it'll be fun."

"Until they kick your ass Emmett." Kate says with a smirk. Those two are kids so of course the thought of fighting different super naturals will bring them joy.

Before Emmett could come up with a decent come back the sound of running draws everyone's attention to the front of the house where Will appears. "Quick question do any of you find building rooms and decorating them fun." What a weird question to ask.

"I do why." Esme responds earning Will's attention. Esme really does enjoy building and decorating and she's really good at it since she's built every house we've ever lived in and actually helped our cousins as well.

Letting out a sigh of relief Will explains "As you all know the rest of our pack is coming to help us and our house isn't big enough to hold them so Liza is trying to build more rooms and decorate them but it's taking too long. We won't be done by the time they arrive so we were wondering if you would be able to help us out. Now before you answer you should be aware that Liza is very controlling when it comes to building and she will annoy you. So, does anyone want to help."

"Sure" we all agree to help Liza and Will with their building efforts. Besides it's not like we're doing anything at the minute.

Bella's POV

After yet another boring day of school me and my Pack drive towards the airport to pick up the rest of pack since they should be arriving anytime now. Once at the airport we park our cars and wait inside the arrivals area. We're not waiting long before eight teenagers walk towards us all wearing the same outfit (the same one we wore on the first day of school) with suit cases and bag packs with smiles on their faces.

Barry is a vampire like Will only older. He has short light brown hair and pure red eyes that are covered up by brown contacts. He doesn't drink animal blood because he says it doesn't taste as nice. Most of his blood comes from blood bags but sometime when we are hired to become assassins and are sent to kill humans he will just drain them. It's killing two birds with one stone as he gets the kill and gets to have a meal at the same time. Being hired to kill happens more often than I expected it to and most of the time we go out for the hits by ourselves. As a vampire he's gift is speed. Barry as to be the fastest vampire I have every met and he has been able to beat a few alphas in races which is extremely rare. He still hasn't beaten Carly yet but he's getting close. He's figure is long and slender just like Will and Edward. Barry was born in America and has been a vampire for four years now but he is forever frozen at eighteen.

Eric like Ben and Hannah is a shifter but he shifts into jaguar instead of a lion or tiger. As a result, his hair is a black but strangely enough he's eyes are a dark yellow colour. He's built like Ben which helps him to shift easily become a small overweight person would really struggle to shift into giant beasts. His shifted size is smaller than Ben but bigger then Hannah. Also, his hearing and sense of smell is better than the other two shifters. Everyone in the pack as their own advantages. Since he shifted when he was sixteen he is forever sixteen.

Sarah is a nymph which are generally known as divine spirits who manipulate nature. She's actually the one to teach Carly on how to control nature and that's how she was recruited to the pack. When they first meet she didn't know Carly was a werewolf and thought since she had a small grasp on controlling that she was a nymph. When she found Carly wasn't she was intrigued about how she could animate nature and decide to help her learn. When Carly had learned to control it as well as any nymph could she offered a place in her pack for Sarah. After a little persuasion she accepted. It's are to have a nymph in a pack because a lot of them were hunted by satyrs and prefer to dwell near mountain or lakes. Sarah is the same height as Kane and again since she's a nymph she's as beautiful as a vampire. She has red hair which she always pulls back into a pony tail to keep it out of her eyes which happen to be as blue as the lakes her kind live by. Just like Kane she doesn't have super speed or strength.

Caitlin is a Nagual. This is a human being who has the power to turn into a jaguar, puma and a wolf. Sometimes they can also turn into donkey's birds or dogs. They animals aren't giant versions but normal sizes. We normally use her to scout places and trail people since not many people would believe a bird is following them. Caitlin is the team's medic. She didn't want to be in the front lines instead she helps us heal better and can perform surgeries to keep us alive. She's kind of like a trauma surgeon. She has medium chestnut hair and is the mate of Barry so he's a little protective of her at times.

Cara is a kitsune which is someone who has a fox spirit in them. Using our werewolf's eyes, we can actually see the fox spirit in a kitsune. It's like a shield outside of from protecting them. And the more tails a kitsune has the more powerful it is. Since Cara is our age she only has the one tail. Cara is the same height as me and has long black hair. A kitsune can live for hundreds of years like vampire but the one difference is they can choose to age. So, they can become older or younger. They are always changing their appearance.

Jackson is a hellhound. He has two shift forms. The first one is similar to that of a werewolf shifted form as his eyes turn orange and he grows claws and sharper teeth just like me. However, one thing this shifted form has that we don't is that it can set itself on fire. The fire engulfs him and sometimes he creates enough fire he can throw it. Carly helped him to work on his aim when throwing his fire. His other shifted form is around the size of a lion and he is a black dog with bright red eyes and again on fire. He doesn't have any fur so is skin is leatherier. When he's not shifted he has the same build as Matt but has black hair.

Ethan's rare. They are not many Raiju in the world so supernatural creatures think they are a myth. A Raiju is A white dog that can control lighting. It's half the size of a shifter. He can fly around as a ball of lighting. Again, he taught Carly about how to control lighting and then was offered to join the pack. At first, he didn't want to leave his family. But he saw this as a chance to explore the world. He has the super speed but isn't as strong as shifters and relies on his speed and lighting to protect itself. When he isn't it shifted form, he has white hair with blue streaks in it. He's eyes are also the same colour as he's lighting. Blue. He's smaller then Will but is as thin As Isaac. Also, his jaw line is more sculptured than the other boys. One weird thing about him his veins in his arms. They can be seen clearly and seem to move like you can image electricity to move.

Finally, Scott is a werewolf like me, Issac and Carly. Also like me he's a beta. He has medium short curly dark brown hair. He joined Carly's pack after she killed the alpha of his old pack. Both his and my old pack wanted to attack Unity and both were then killed by Carly. But since Scott was the only teen she let him live and like she did with me brought him back to unity for training and then offered him a place in her pack. The one thing about Scott that is different to everyone else is that he refuses to kill humans and most supernatural unless it is absolutely necessary. It actually is surprising that he agreed that the new born army had to be put down and he's willing to help in killing them.

After a quick exchange of hello's and hug we all leave to pick up the car's that were sent on the cargo plane. After acquiring our eight new cars Carly reforms the mind link connection with pack member so we can talk in our heads. The pack decided that every time a mission was given and it wasn't as a full pack the link would be cut so they couldn't hear what we were doing. However, if you were on a mission and it went wrong and emergency link with the Carly would be made. Think of it like muting a group chat. Everything is still being thought but you're not alerted to it. Unless you unmute it.

Heading back to Forks I rode with Ethan in his black Bugatti Chiron. "Has what's been happening in Forks." He asks. I was half tempted jut to say a lot. Because it's true a lot has happened in such a short time.

"Well..." I start hoping he's paying attention "Firstly we met a coven of vampire called the Cullens. In this coven they are Carlisle the coven leader and his mate Esme who is the mother of the family. Then they are the supposed children. Emmett the man child, Edward the mind reader but my shield will protect you from that. Alice the seer and her mate Jasper also known as the god of war." At this Ethan looks both excited and surprised. He will want to fight Jasper to see if the stories around him are true. "He has the ability to manipulate emotions but again me shield will protect you from that. Rosalie is my mate and the final child. "Ethan turns to look at me with pure surprise on his face. I wonder if I looked like that when I figured out she was my mate. "Then theirs's Kate she part of their cousin coven but is staying with them for a while. Not long after Liza showed up to tell we have to kill the Normans

Then we learned about the wolf pack that lives on the rev. They though that their purpose was to kill vampires which made them and the Cullens hate each other. So, Carly, Ben Hannah and Matt went to speak to them the same time I went to see by dad because he lives in forks. However, when I was with him Carly roared and I arrived to see the wolves attacking them. After a small fight which we won the pack listened to us and we made peace. Also, my old best friend Jacob Black is now a shifter wolf. Following this we found out the Normans are creating an army and were asked to kill them so we went to the wolves and the Cullens to get their help and they have agreed. So, when we get to the house they should be heading over for a training session. And that's about it." Looking at the road ahead pass by I see Ethan nod in the edge of my vision. Most active few days of my life.

"So, you found your mate." He asks sounding happy for me and a little sad that he hasn't found his yet.

"Yeah she beautiful and perfect but I've decide to wait till after the new borns have been dealt with before trying anything." Waiting to be with her hard now that m wolf has accepted her as my mate. If it gets worse I will forget my entire plan. "Anyways what's new back home." Liza only told us what the pack were doing not everything.

"Same old same old. Parties are still huge training is exciting but school not so much. A few people we knew were killed but we weren't close to them. Three more packs have joined and we got to mentor them. It didn't go well." When I raised my eyebrow in question he explained. "The leader of one of the groups though that he was god's gift to the world and acted like a complete ashole to the younger members which pissed us off. It got so bad that Jackson throw a fireball at him which put him in the hospital for a while." I laughed at the image of Jackson throwing the fireball and the shock on the other guys face. "We weren't allowed to mentor after that. But it was totally worth it." I wish I could have seen it.

The sign saying welcome to Forks appeared in front of us. Time to prepare for war.


	10. Chapter 10

Rosalie POV

When Will said Liza was very controlling I thought he was exaggerating however that was not the case. I thought Esme was bad when it came to building in her vision but Liza is so much worse. Will told us a story about how sometimes she tends to throw people through walls. Again, I thought he was exaggerating until she was about to throw Emmett through a wall for breaking a support beam which cases the almost complete roof to collapse destroying the whole room. Luckily for my brother Will stepped in and convinced her that if she wants to vent her anger she can do it during training. Now that I think about it maybe it wasn't so lucky for Emmett because later he has to spar with a very pissed of vampire instead.

But after that incident we quickly got back to work and finished building all the new rooms. Each room is designed differently with special touches put in by Liza. Which is another reminder that more of Bella's pack are coming. More members of her family. Family of my mate. I'm pretty sure the members we've already met like me but they've only seen us as friends. Not mates. Now I have to win over more people otherwise it could cause Bella pain and that's the last thing I want to do.

"So, Will what's the rest of your pack like." Jasper asks after sending a knowing smile in my direction. He must have picked up my feelings. It's times like this that I love my twin. He always has my back and understands me better than anyone else.

"Well" he starts off a little unsure on how to procced. I suppose it's a lot of people to describe. "As Bella said last night we can't hint at what they are but I guess I can give you an overall description of them." He waits for the rest of my family to give him their full attention. " Just like the people you've meet they are loyal to Unity but more importantly they are loyal to Carly. We're a family so we mess around with each but they are serious about their jobs. We come from different backgrounds but for some strange reason we all get along. Aria calls us the best pack she's ever seen due to us being able to have high numbers of different species living together. Even when it's against their own kinds nature. Take Kane for example she's a banshee and her kind live on their own separate from everyone because he can sense death and it can drive her people insane. Yet somehow, she is able to stay in our pack and live in a major city. Matt has a lot to do with that." You can practically feel the love he has for his family when he talks about them. "Aria also says we are very hard to control as well."

"That is an understatement." Liza adds from the next room.

"How are you hard to control." Carlisle asks with suspicion in his voice. Aria sounds a little like the Volturi by trying to control people.

"Relax." Will states obviously also hearing the suspicion in Carlisle's tone. "When I say control, I mean keeping in the laws we have. Our pack have been known to go rogue from time to time."

"Why." Edward asks the question were all wondering. So far, the pack seem to follow orders without hesitation and are said to be loyal so why would they go rogue.

"One man's reason is another man's treason." Will says cryptically

"The pack are one of the most experience packs Unity has. " Liza tries to explain. " Due to their range in talents and backgrounds not to mention size they have completed the most missions despite their young age. This makes them the best choice for missions but sometimes they will see something different and decide that their route is the one to follow. Much to the upset of Aria. But Aria understands that they see things differently to her and is being lenient towards them. But you should be careful because it's starting to show that your being favoured. Which is causing upset with other packs." Liza direction's that last part to Will.

"We're working on following orders and not going rogue but it's hard since almost all of us have traumatic experiences with being told what to do which has created an authority issue with us." Will defends. What could have happened to them all to have traumatic issues with authority. Did this occur before or after joining Unity. From the what Will said on trying to do better it's probably the former. But for something to happen to all of them. I know Bella talked about her old pack basically attacked her to get her to help them. Is this the kind of thing Will is on about.

"Not to mention your teenagers." Liza mumbles to herself which draws a smile from Will in return.

Before the conversation could start again the rumble of car's coming towards the house snatches everyone's attention. The Pack have arrived. In a blink of an eye Will is outside waiting for the pack to get here. Liza follows a second later. We follow a little after but stay back from Will and Liza since this is they're reunion.

My first impression of the pack is that they are rich. The sports they are driving are very expensive and they have eight of them. I thought we had money but to afford this build a house this quickly, have fully stocked houses with everything they could need to the land they built said house on most have cost a lot. I'm thinking they would need millions. Unity certainly has it benefits. But were does all this money come from.

After the pack have their small reunion they turn their attention to us. Carlisle moves to introduce us to the newcomers. "Hello I'm Carlisle and this is my family. Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Kate." We all give a small wave. We're standing in a line similar to the pack which brings me a sense of Deja Vu from our original meeting with the pack.

"Cullen's meet the rest of our pack. Ethan, Scott, Jackson, Cara, Caitlin, Barry, Eric and Sarah." Just like us they give a small wave and smile at the mention of their name.

The one called Ethan steps forward to address us. " It's nice to meet you all. Now I'm guessing your dying to know what we are."

"Hell yeah" Emmett shouts earning a laugh from the pack and my family. Ever since he heard there was other members of the pack he's been dying to know. We actually made some bets on what they could be. After spending dome time researching supernatural creates on the internet.

Carly takes over again. " As you can tell Barry is a vampire." His red eyes gave him away as well as his skin and his smell too. "Scott is a werewolf, Cara is a kitsune."

"In short term I have a fox spirit protecting me" Cara explains after seeing our confused knowledge. We're probably going to google that later.

" Jackson is a hellhound." Carly continues. Ignoring our surprised expression's. She's probably used to them now. " Ethan is a Raiju"

"Lighting controlling white dog." He briefly explains while grinning out our confusion.

"Sarah is a nymph, Eric is a shifter like Ben and Hannah and Caitlin is a Nagual."

"Can turn in to a few animals." Caitlin briefly explains too. We are definitely going to learn more about these new species.

"If you're ready we could start training." Matt asks us

"What about the wolves." Esme asks.

"They will show up later but since your already here we could start now." Hannah replies.

"Bring it on." Emmett claims. From the look the pack gave in response makes me feel a little uneasy on training with them.

"As you wish." Carly says before she does a shoving motion with her right arm creating a powerful surge of wind which knocks Emmett twenty meter be hide us. Right forgot she controls the elements. "Emmett can spar with me."

Even through he's on his back he still fists pumps and shouts "That was awesome." He then gets up and waits for Carly to strike again. Yet again she throws his back but this time she races forward and slams him to the ground leaving a creator.

While Carly and Emmett are sparing or more likely Carly easily overpowers Emmett the rest of us get into pairs and start to train. We figured it would be best to get the pack to go against us then face our own people to mix it up. Alice teams with Hannah. Jasper and Matt. Edward and Will. Kate vs Ethan which should be interesting since both have power of electricity. Carlisle and Cara. Esme and Isaac. Kane and Jackson. Barry and Sarah. Ben and Eric. Caitlin and Scott. That's leaves me with Bella since Liza supervising everyone.

"Looks like it's you and me" Bella says with a sweet smile on her face which would make my heart flutter if it was able to beat. "Come on." She takes my hand and drags me over to a free area so we can train. But she doesn't let go of my hand. "So how much experience have you got fighting vampires or new-born's."

"Not much." I shyly answer being embarrassed by my lack of fighting skills and very aware that Bella is still holding my hand.

"Don't worry you'll be a pro by the time I'm done with you." She says with a wink then let's go of my hand and takes a few steps back. If I wasn't a vampire I would have blushed a little. She gets in to a fight stance "Ready" I get in to my own stance.

"Ready." In a flash I'm on the floor. She's faster than I thought. Getting back up we try again. This time she moves to hit but I deflect her attack and try to counter attack but she easily dodged. I move to strike first but she grabs my arm and twists it behind my back. Pushing her front into my back. After a few painful seconds she lets go. Again, I go to hit her but he ducks and kicks my legs out from behind me.

"You're only focusing on the attack which leaves you open to a counter. But don't worry everyone struggles with it at the beginning. " She encourages. So, I take her advice and try again. And again, and again.

After about of hour of training Liza calls a break for the none vampires to rest. In all that time I didn't even come close to landing a hit on Bella. It's also not long into the break when the wolf pack show up. After a quick exchange in details between the two packs Carly and decide to demonstrate fighting for everyone to watch. "Remember you two no powers allowed." Liza says which earns her a nod of each of them. It would be hard to show how new-borns would fight and how to defeat them if they couldn't actually fight. Matt would paralyse Carly and Carly would use one of the elements to keep him away.

Both of them stand at separate ends of the yard. Matt makes the first move rushing forward and slides trying to sweep Carly's legs out from under her like Bella did with me. However, Carly easily flips sideways dodging the attack. Matt then goes to hit her but she deflects all his attacks. Then in one hit he grabs his shoulder and flip jumps behind him followed by putting him in a choke hold. Once she has the choke hold she lets go and turns to us. "Now image I ripped his head." At our nod she continues. " like we said yesterday your opponents will be expecting you to go for the easy kill. By doing this you will get killed instead. You have to out think them. Now you can train with each other." And with that everyone started to team up again but mixed it up so of the wolf are fighting the Cullens or Carly's Pack so everyone has chance to fight someone different. However I stay paired with Bella luckily.

"Ready for round two" she asks with a smirk on her face.

"Bring it on." I reply.

After another hour and half training. Carly calls for the leader to each group to come talk to her Matt and Liza while everyone takes a break. They move inside into a soundproof room so we can't hear what they talking about. Bella goes to talk to members of her pack so I head over to my family.

"Hey Rose how did it go." Esme asks as I arrive. She has a small crack oh her forehead.

"It went well but I couldn't land a hit on Bella." I tell them.

"Don't worry only jasper manged to land a hit." Kate says. "They are a lot better at fighting then I fought they would be." I agree with her on that. They are very skilled in fighting but then again they were trained to be. "What do you make of the new members."

"I haven't really talked to them so I'm not sure." I inform her. "Beside can't they hear us talking."

"Yes, we can." I hear Cara say to us from the other side of the garden. This causes the pack to laugh and some members of the wolf pack too. Speaking of Wolf pack Bella and one of them are now chatting. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I did hear some of what being said between the two.

"I still can't believe you're a werewolf." The Boy said.

"ME you're a wolf shifter and so are some of our friends. Im more shocked Jake." Bella said. So the Boy is Jacob Black. I remember his family used to be the leaders of the pack. SO why is Sam the Alpha instead of Jacob. And how on earth do they know each other.

"Trust me it shocked me too when I turned in to a giant wolf. What about you what was your first time like." He asks

"It's hard to remember since the animal is in control but not us. So you can image my surprise when I wake up in the middle of the desert in my bra and underway." This got a laugh from Jacob and people other people listening. "Now the worst part about it was the walking home and explaining to my mom why I left the house in the middle of the night in my underwear and having no clue."

"What did you tell her." Leah joins in to the conversation.

"I panicked and said I was restless so I went for a run but since it was so hot I didn't get dressed. And I felt tired in the desert so I decide to lie down to rest and accidentally fell asleep." Again this cause people to laugh. "It's not funny I had no idea what to say."

"Does she know about you being a werewolf." Jacob asks.

"She and Charlie know. They were both confused at first but quickly adjusted and agreed it was best that I stay with Carly. I saw my dad the other day and he knows the packs in town. I still have to tell him about the vampire army." Her dad lives nearby. I don't why but I thought he would have been living with her mom or in Miami with her.

"I bet he'll love to hear that." Leah says.

"Yeah. I might Carly as back up to calm him down. He trusts her to watch out for me. The chief of police trust my cold blooded killer alpha more then he trusts me. That's not a good thing is it." Her dad is chief of police. I guess I should have linked her last name Swan to Chief Swan.

"She's powerful." Jake says.

"Oh Jake you have no idea." Bella says with a secretive smile. "You have no idea how dangerous she really is."

"Ok that's a little scary." Jake replies. "On another note what will you do after the vampire army is dealt with." This question grabs me full attention as I really want to know what her plans are for after.

"Honestly I'm not sure. I guess we report what the area's like for a training outpost. But after that it's unclear. I guess we could stay for a while or we go home to Miami or we could get a new assignment." Her answer doesn't help me feel good about us. If she leaves what do we do then. Message each other. We live on opposite sides of the country. I guess we could visit each other since either of us will be willing to leave our families.

"Barry. Will." Carly calling them pulls me away from listening to Bella. "Your scouting. Be back my morning." And with that they ran off. I guess she's already filled everyone one in on scouting already since she didn't really explain anything. "Thank you all for coming to training. and for getting along. I'll see you all tomorrow." The wolves shifted and left. The pack went inside while Carlisle walks over to us. "Oh, and thanks Cullens for helping to build the packs rooms."

"Come on let's go home" Carlisle say's. After a quick run home, we gather in the family room. "We decide that we should send out scouts to keep an eye on the vampire army so we can get an idea on how many we are fighting." He explains. "Will and Barry will do tonight and tomorrow Jasper and Edward will take their place. It that ok with the two of you." He asks.

"Sure" and "Yeah" were their replies.

"So we find out their number and then wait for them to come has Carly picked a place to fight yet." Alice asks.

"Yeah their a clearing between the wolves and us. We can draw them there." Carlisle says. "Can you see the outcome of the fight Alice."

Alice stares blankly for a few seconds before she responds. "No, it's blank to me." It might actually be better to not know the outcome of the fight. It means we don't get over confident or are too sacred to fight our best. We have a lot of people on our side. The pack will probably be the main force with the rest of us being back up since they are better fighters then us at the minute.

A loud roar breaks my line of thought as I have to cover my ears.

"That's Carly's roar." Kate shouts. It's the roar for help. And without thinking I start running back towards the packs house. My family not far behind me. What's happened.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella' POV

During our training with Rose I could feel I light sweat on my body which isn't unnatural while sparing but I thought I could last longer before I started sweating. I might have to start working on my stamina more. During the first break I noticed the others in my pack also had a light sweat which is strange. We must be training harder than I thought or the Cullen's are putting up more of a fight then we expected. It wasn't until we finished training that we realised what was really happening.

Everyone who had an animal side was hot. Feverish hot. The same hot shifters get when they first start changing. Liza was the first to notice when we were all sweating but complaining about being cold. This was then followed by Isaac Ben and Scott throwing up. It was like we had the flu but we can't get sick like normal our immune systems are greatly improved compared to humans so it didn't make any sense. Then people started getting dizzy. At this point we all knew something was wrong with us. Carly seemed to know what was happening and ordered Sarah and Liza to grab the chains and start chaining us up. Sarah like us was confused with this order but Liza and Kane knew what was happening and starting chaining us up.

While everyone was being chained up Carly roared calling back Barry and Will. It seems like we will need their help as everyone seemed to get worse. Which brings us to what's happening now. Every shifter in our pack was slumped against the wall burning hot. That's the sight the Cullens saw as barged through the door. I would probably find their faces funny as this must have been a shock for them to see. But my felt too heavy to keep open. I barely hear the Cullens talking to Liza before I felt myself slip in to darkness and silence.

Rosalie POV

As we burst through the packs doors my eyes instantly found Bella leaning against the wall she was chained to. A quick glance revealed every member of the pack but Sarah and Kane in the extract same position. What the fuck in going on here.

"Their sick." Liza voice draws my families' attention. They all looked scared at what's going on and I can't blame them.

"How is that possible." Carlisle says "From what we know shifters can't get sick."

"They can't." Liza replies while applying cold water to the Carly's forehead. If they can't get sick then what's happening here. "They can't get sick naturally like humans do their immune system is too strong to get sick. However, it can be attacked to the extent that it can get sick. Like a werewolf being exposed to wolfbane. It weakness them to the point they can easily be exposed to something else and they can't fight it off." Is this what's happening here. Their under attack from inside themselves. But wolfbane would only work on wolves right. That's why it's called wolfbane.

"What have they been exposed to" Carlisle says jumping into doctor mode and trying to help Liza Kane and Sarah keep their temperature down.

"I don't know but it's been." Carly starts but sounds droopy as her voice is barely above a whisper and without our hearing we wouldn't hear her. Also, she's wheezing as she talks which shows she's struggling to breath. "In our system for over three hours." She starts coughing. To my horror she starts coughing up blood. "He's still alive." Is all she manages to say before she passes out.

Her words startle Liza. "He can't be alive. We killed him years ago." She mumbles to herself. I'm not sure what's worse the fact that everyone is deadly ill or the fact the person who might have done could possibly be alive after they killed him. It's not that surprising that they were ordered to kill someone it seems like something they do quite a lot in their line of work. But who could cause this much damage. "Fuck were runing out of time." And with that Liza runs upstairs. Sarah asks us to help keep them cool by pouring water and ice over them and in their throats.

Not long after I've poured some water down Bella's throat Barry and Will run in to the house. "Dear god." Barry say's "What the hell happened to them." He shouts then flashes over to Catlin and gently cradles her head in his lap and stroking her face. "She's burning." His voice is now desperate and he holds his mate fear radiating from him.

"Barry." Sarah starts in a calming voice trying to cause him any more stress. It's become so bad and mixed with what the pack feeling Jasper starts to struggle. Wait Jasper can feel their emotions.

"I can hear their thoughts too." Edward say's reading my mind concern written on his face. "Bella's shield is down."

"That's not good." Kane says running over to me and Bella. " the Werewolves are being affected the worst." All the wolves are pasted out while the others are barely aware with what's happening. "It kicked in so quickly." She mutters to herself.

Liza come back down stairs. "We have to cool them down. They can't fight a fever a poison at the same time." Poison. They were all poisoned. How is that possible. " unchain them and put them in to the baths. I've it them with warm water."

"Warm water." Will asks confused as I was. If you wanted to cool them down wouldn't cold water be better.

"They're weak at the minute." Liza explains as Esme, Alice and Emmet rip the chains holding Carly, Isaac and Scoot to the wall and then running upstairs to put them into the baths. I follow with Bella straight after. "If we put them in to cold water they could go into shock. This is a safer way as the water cools down with them." Everyone helps to get each member of the pack into their baths. I always imagined stripping Bella under different circumstance. Her skin is so soft but far too hot.

Once everyone was safely placed in their baths Liza called everyone down to the living to talk. I can't leave my mate in this condition so I stay with her but leave her doors up so I can hear what's being said. It seems Barry and Kane are also staying with their mates. Will can hear but Kane can't hear since she doesn't have our hearing. But she seems to know what' going on like Carly and Liza.

"Thank you all for helping with this turn of events." Liza starts off picking her words carefully but also seems panicked which makes sense since she is the mother of the group. "Carly said they were exposed three hours ago so it happened at the airport." She pauses for a moment while I assume she come with a plan. " The poison is slow working and as long as they are cooling down they should be able to deal with it. But they will out of action for hours maybe day's since we figured out what was happening late. I'll monitor everyone and Doctor Chawkas is flying out to keep an eye on them. She has better knowledge on what's happening. She'll be here in seven ours." Liza stops to take a deep breath. It's good that this doctor is coming it means Bella will get better. But it also means it's do bad they have to fly out a doctor to help. "Will since Carly, Matt, Ben and Hannah are all out that makes you the leader of the pack. What are you orders on how to proceed."

Will doesn't speak for a few minutes. Probably trying to figure out what to do in this situation. " Ok if this is him then he was hired to do this and no one should know we are here." Who is he. " The Normans must know were here."

"If that's true then they won't be attacking in two weeks but will be attacking in the next few days if not now." Sarah says.

"Yeah. Now is the best time to attack since almost everyone down. Ok Sarah I'm going to go inform the wolves about what's happened and get them to patrol Forks and make sure they're not infected to. When I leave can you lockdown the house. No one comes in or out."

"What about you." Sarah asks Will

"I'll help the Wolves keep me updated via the link. And you might want to go the extra mile in lockdown."

"Of course, I will. Good luck." The sound of the door closing means Will's left. Does anyone wants to leave before you trapped in here." I can hear her ask. When my Family say's they would rather stay with us and help Sarah from what I can tell from her movements opens a panel in the wall and puts in a code or selects something. She pushes some buttons. I can hear every open window slam shut then shutter appear over them and the doors locking everything out. I'm guessing the metal is a special one so we can't punch through it. "Time for the extra mile." This is followed by the sound of vines maybe wrapping around the house. "The vines will make us harder to get to. And they know they are protecting my family so they will try hard to protect the house." Wait vines know they are protecting someone. Do plants even care. Do they have feelings. "It's part of being a nymph. I have a special connection to nature. It's what allows me to control it. Anyways it should be safe for us now. Thank god it's the weekend. On one's going anywhere anytime soon. I suggest you make your selves at home the next time we open the doors will be when Doc arrives."

"You keep saying he like you know who did this." Jasper states hopefully now we can get some answers to what the fucks going on.

"When the pack meet up at the airport they were exposed to a deadly bioweapon crafted to only affect shifters." Liza beings " the he we keep mentioning but not believe he's still alive is a man called Victor Norman." Norman as in the people who we are currently hiding from. The ones who want to attack the pack. Why would they attack the pack. Wait Sarah said in the next few days instead of two weeks. Two weeks is when the new born army is coming. The Normans created the new born army. Edward voice my thoughts to Sarah and Liza

"The Normans are behind the new born army and you all have a history with them don't you." He questions

"Yes, to both of them. When we found out the Normans were here Carly's team were ordered to assassinate them. But before they got do this we discovered the threat of the new born army. They created it to protect themselves. Probably from the pack getting to them." Liza informs every one of the truth that the pack have avoided telling us. " Victor and his coven have been attacking different covens and packs for years. This pack's first mission was attacked by the Normans. Now the pack only had six members and they couldn't fight them. They outnumbered and were trained for this. Luckily Carly and Jackson had been learning on controlling their fire and they created a fire dome which the Normans couldn't get through. The pack then ran. However Victor chased them and he and Carly ended up fighting which ended in Carly killing Victor with a fire explosion. They was nothing left of him. And since then the Normans and the Skulls have been fighting each over ever since." The Skulls. The Packs name is the Skulls. Well I guess that explains why they wore a skull symbol on the back of their jackets on the first day of high school. "Victor loved to poison his opponent's so they couldn't fight back. The same poison that is now affecting the pack. This means either he survived or his family finally learned how to create the bio weapon."

Neither of the options are good. And if the Normans do attack then it's just Will and the wolf pack since were all locked in here with half the pack half the Skull knocked out and the rest are unable to stand never mind fight. All except Sarah Barry Will and Kane. Let's hope they can recovery before it comes to it otherwise it's going to be a really quick fight.

Everyone down starts goes about themselves while I sit next to a slightly less feverish Bella. The water had turned cold in the time everything was explained. Liza was right the water is helping with her fever. Carefully I move the strands of hair from her face. She looks so peaceful and beautiful while sleeping. She is more beautiful than I could have ever imagined but seeing her so calm and at peace doesn't suit her. She looks like this because she's ill. If she wasn't she would be active. Training or hanging out with her pack. Laughing or joking around. Maybe partying since it's a weekend and she's use to around Unity. She should be doing anything but lying in a bathtub after being poisoned. If If was able to cry I would be crying right about now. Holding on to her hand is the only thing keeping me grounded instead of running to kill the people who did this to her. As long as she's hurt and weak I'll be here but I'm going to kill the people who dare do this to her. The venom starts to pool in the back of my throat. The thought of tearing the Normans apart slowly causes me to smirk. No attacks my Mate.

While holding her hand I can feel her heartbeat which brings me more comfort then hearing it since there are a lot of heart beats in the house. This way I know it is my Bella. That she's still alive as long as I'm holding her hand.

I have very mixed feelings. One side is angry but the other side is terrified. I remind myself it's normal to feel like this. But the of helpless is the worst. There is nothing I can do to help her. Only Bella can help herself now or at least until the doctor arrives. Until then all I can do is sit here and hold her hand in hopes she can hold my hand in return. In hopes she'll be ok. As long as I'm here nothing is going to harm her.

"She's be ok she's strong." The sudden voice of Liza startles me making me tense up but quickly relax when I remember she's not a threat to Bella. Liza sits down next to me. "I've known her ever since she joined Unity." She chuckles a little to herself. " The first time I met Bella my scent freaked her out. When I asked what was wrong with it she said it was too sweet and made her noise fuzzy. She hadn't come across many vampires and our scent is very towards a new born werewolf. Especially one who hasn't learnt to tune her scents to avoid capturing our smells in full blast. Poor thing was to awkward and embarrassed to talk normally to me so she just mumbled you're really pretty then ran towards Carly was standing for protection and comfort. It was that action that I knew she was going to join Carly's infamous pack. I was both happy and sad." Why would Liza be sad about Bella joining Carly's pack. My thought process but have shown on my face because she explains what she means. "Being in the Skull's is one of the hardest thing to do. Like we said before they get the biggest and riskiest missions and if Bella was going to be a Skull and live then she would have to change to fit the team better. I knew that she was going to lose all her innocents, her awkwardness and learn not to be embarrassed. She was going to lose part of herself. To kill like an assassin without drowning in guilt she would have to become cold and closed off. However, I was wrong. She did lose her innocents but she lost that the moment she joined our world. Her awkwardness and embarrassment are still their but she became more confident in herself. And instead of Bella dying to become who she needed to be she just grow into the person she already was."

Hearing Liza talk about Bella helps me to forget the current issues with Bella. It allows me to focus on something positive instead of something negative.

"We haven't had as much time together as I would have liked but it's that way because she everyone is drawn to her light. Her love and kindness. The Skulls are her family and she will do whatever she can to protect them." I start not sure where I'm going with this.

"A lot like you." Liza says earning a look of confusion. "I could see it in you the moment I say you. Your fiercely protective of your family. Like Bella is of her pack. You love but you're afraid of getting hurt like you did in your human life. Which is why you don't like opening yourself up. But by closing yourself off you are protecting yourself but you're also hurting yourself because you're not letting people become close enough to help you. Bella will break through whatever wall you put up. So, I'll be prepared if I were you." She smirks before handing me a glass of blood. "Since you stuck you're in here you won't be able to hunt so this should help with your thirst. And it will help you feel better. I don't have to be a werewolf or an empathy to know you're going through a whirlwind of emotions. Barry and Kane are the same."

"Thank you." I say as I take the glass and slip it. The moment the blood flows down my throat I crave more and down the rest of the glass. When I'm done Liza takes the glass and leaves me alone with Bella. I can see why the pack were so excited to have Liza coming here. She brings a sense of peace and comfort. I'll thank her again later for being here for me and for being there for Bella when she was brought in to this world. It's obvious she loves everyone member of the pack equally.

Looking back at Bella I can see she isn't sweating as much which is a good sign. A part of be feels guilty because she's not the only the person in the pack who is suffering but she's the one I care about the most. In such a short time I see the pack as some of my best friends. I can't help but want to be around them neither can my family. They embrace who they really are and use what they are to live their lives wildly. I can't imagine any of them getting bored they will figure something to do to entertain them. They live with other packs. Party play and work is how they live their lives and they don't hate or regret what they. That's why I'm different. I've always resented becoming a vampire because it took so much from me. But now from hanging with the pack I know it didn't from me but it gave to me. I have a wonderful loving family and the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. For the first time since being turned I'm glad to have been turned into a vampire because now my life has truly begun


	12. Chapter 12

Rosalie's POV

I'm not sure how long I've been siting watching for any sign that Bella might be improving. From the lack of noise within the house it seems that everyone infected is still comatose. At least I can still hear Bella's hear t beating. It gave me a sense of peace and reminds me everything is going to be fine. Liza knows what to do and the doctor is coming soon and everything will go back to how it was before. Us training to take down a vampire army.

A hand on my shoulder makes me jump. I was so focused on Bella that I didn't notice someone entering the room. Looking at her I can tell she is clearly a vampire with her golden eyes and pale skin. She older as well probably turned in her late forties gave or take a few years. She has medium short grey hair which just about reaches her chin. I'm guessing that this is Doctor Chakwas. "You must be Rose." At my nod she moves around me and sits down facing Bella before starting to examine her. She checks her pulse her pupils takes some of her blood and them pours a sticky grey substance down her throat. "We can it I K it stands for Infection Killer." She says in a British accent while pointing to a tube of the grey substance. "It will help her fight the infection but you really don't want to know what's in it. It only works on shifters as it can kill a human."

"Will they be ok." I ask quietly fearing the worst might happen.

"Yes. They have will survive this. I suspect that the ones who aren't wolves will be waking shortly since it seems that this was made to attack werewolves specifically. This could be since Carly is an Alpha and therefore will need something stronger. She'll wake up before the other wolves." She says with relief in her voice. Which is also reflects how I feel. Bella's going to fine we just need to wait for her to wake up now.

"Thank you." I say not sure how what to do now.

"It's what I'm here to do." She gives me a small smile before moving to lift Bella up. "She doesn't need to be in the water now and she'll be more comfortable on her bed." As she's about to re-enter Bella's bedroom she turns to me. "Would you mind waiting here while I change her out of these soaking clothes." The thought of Bella being somewhat naked causes me to freeze. If I wasn't a vampire I definitely would blushing now.

Taking my frozen movement as a yes Doc closes the door leaving me alone in the bathroom. Trying to distract the inappropriate thoughts that have claimed my head I look for something to do. Seeing the bath still full I figure I sure let the water out. I know it's something very small but it me not think of an undressed Bella lying in the room next to me.

"You can come in now" Doc says opening the door and pulling me out of my own head. Quickly I collect myself and move to Bella's room and go sit on her sofa to the right of her. At some point Doc left the room probably to check on the others. From where I'm sat I feel like I'm too far away from Bella but the only way to be close enough to her is by actually on her bed. The bed she is currently lying on and I'm not sure I could share the same bed as her without at the least holding her. But if I did that I'm pretty sure she'll be very confused when she woke up if not at the least freaked out. We have never talked about what we are and I'm scared she doesn't return my feeling. If that happened I would be devastated. She's now my reason to live and to be rejected would be the worst thing to ever happen to me.

Coughing starts coming from different rooms in the house signalling that the pack were starting to wake up. All but the werewolves. Not long after the lockdown securing the house gets dropped and I can hear Will and Wolves heading back. I guess the new borns didn't attack in the time when the pack were down which I weird. If you were going to fight someone wouldn't you do it when their weak not wait until they strong again. Whatever at least our numbers are back up and we know about their bio weapons so we will be more prepared next time they try to use it.

A groan coming from Bella alerts me to the fact that she's starting to wake up. "Oh god my head feels worse than that time me Isaac Barry Sarah and Scott tried knock out." looking over at me Bella almost laughed at the expression which I was wearing. What the hell is knock out. "It's an acholic drink designed to get Alpha's very drunk. When anyone else but another Alpha drinks it the drink tends to knock them out. Unless you're a vampire then ut makes you a little funky is the word Barry used. Hell, of a hangover when they wake up." I laugh a little imaging Bella Isaac and Scott passing out trying to be cocky. "What happened." She asked

"You and most of your pack were exposed to a bio weapon. You've been out for over seven hours. Doctor Chakwas had to fly out to help Liza and my family tend to you." I explain helping her fill in the blanks.

"Normans." She's asks with a slight edge to her voice.

"Seems so." As soon as the words leave my lips her eyes turn yellow and she growls quietly to herself. The grudge these two groups have runs deep.

"How is everyone else." She asking while taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down.

"Fine. Everyone is fine. Your actually one of the last to wake up. The poison seems to hurt werewolves more than other supernatural." I say

"Make's sense. Me and Carly can be a deadly pair when we fight. A shield and an element manipulator. Together were basically unstoppable. But if they wanted us out of the fight they should have attacked while we were out. Waiting doesn't make sense." So, I'm not the only one who thinks it was weird. "It doesn't matter" Bella's says while trying to stand up. "Whatever they were aiming to do they have done it. So, we have to figure out why they didn't want us around."

"And how do we do that." I ask curious on how we are going to find this information out.

"Sarah." She says with a bright smile which only grows as the confusion I feel makes it on to my face. "You really have to learn about the supernatural world." She's takes a deep breath. "As a nymph Sarah can communicate with nature so tress and stuff while means she can she connect her mind to them and scan for anything that happened."

"She can do that." I know I've said I really have to learn about the many different types of supernatural creatures but now I know I have to because that sounds awesome. This pack are called the best according to Liza and now I'm starting to see why. They gifts combined are deadly and Sarah gifts would make it very hard for someone to escape them or to follow.

I follow Bella down stairs to we everyone is gathered and I'm surprised that everyone can fit in the living. I mean sixteen Skull, ten wolves, eight Cullens and then there Liza and Doctor Chakwas. Everyone is grouped to their own families and I move to stand with mine but not before brushing my hand with Bella's which makes her heart beat a little faster for a short amount of time.

"You know what they were after." Bella says looking towards Carly.

"Not entirely." She starts "but from what Will and Sarah have find out it seems that the Normans weren't interested in fighting us while we were down. They are too proud to fight us when were weak. When we do fight they will want to prove that they are stronger than us and poisoning us won't get them enough respect. Anyways they seem to be watching the house but quickly left when Will and the wolves showed up."

"So, they were looking at our number." Ben explains earning a nod from Carly. It makes sense if you're going to go to war you're going to want to know how many your up against and what they capable of.

"And I played right into their hands." Will mutters seeming anger at himself. He is right when he says he played into their plan but he couldn't have known what they were planning.

"It's not your fault Will." Carly says in comforting voice which helps to relax Will. "You did what was expected to do." Her tone changes into to a more powerful voice but not her Alpha voice.. "So, stop with the blame game and focus on the task at hand." Will seems to feel better after that small pep talk and the rest of her pack seemed more focused and determined. Carly turn to reface the rest of the group. "Cullen's on behalf of my pack I thank you for helping us while we were out and Sam I would like to thank your pack as well for helping to keep an eye out."

"No need to thank us we're in this together." Carlise says being the diplomat of the group. "I'm glad you and your pack are back on your feet."

"I agree with Carlise." Sam voice hold so resentment or distrust towards my family or the pack. "Our emery is clearly getting ready for their final move and we need you all at your best to defeat them. Besides I really didn't want to explain to Bella's dad that we let you get killed." The two packs share a little laugh at that.

"You think that would be bad try explaining to him that his daughter was kidnapped and changed into a werewolf." Matt says as they laugh remembering when they told her family everything that happened. "To say he wasn't happy would be an understatement."

"I hate to break up this moment of your but my plane should be arriving soon." Doctor Chakwas say halting further laughter from the pack.

"Your leaving." Edward asks clearly not happy with the fact that she's leaving before the battle could happen.

"Yes, I have patients I must tend to back home." Doctor Chakwas answers calmly clearly not caring about what Edward thinks. Carly moves forward and offer her hand to the Doc which is takes before pulling her into a tight hug. "I know your now this badass killer Alpha but you are still that like girl I helped save all those years ago. So be safe and watch out for your pack. They make you who you are." Carly pulls back and the rest of the pack move to say goodbye to the Doc while she gave them all words of encouragement. "now I know you are all still dealing with what happened on your last mission but you need to remember they died fighting for the same thing you are. Make their sacrifice worth it and destroy this army before anyone else can be hurt. Stick together like always and you will all be fine. Good luck kids." And with her little speech she out the door heading towards the airport.

"The Normans will die soon." Barry says with venom in his tone probably thinking about how the Normans poisoned his mate. I'm not one for killing but even I have to agree that the Normans should be killed for their crimes against the pack and whoever else they have hurt. "They cannot be allowed to live after this."

"By our laws and the Volturi they have to die." Catlin says with an equal amount of hatred in her voice. If they fight wasn't personal before it is now.

"And they will." Carly says in a neutral tone. "We just have to wait for them to attack."

"They won't have much patience after this so the fight will be sooner than we thought." Eric says trying to keep his tone from being angry but failing.

"How long do you think until they attack." Jasper joins into the conversation.

"Honestly" Matt asks which earns a nod from Jasper Carlisle and Sam. "They should attack within the next three days." Three days. That is nowhere near enough time for everyone to be ready for a new born army. Bella's picks up what I'm thinking.

"I know three days isn't not but it's where we're at. If you don't want to fight no one will blame you." She says directing her question to everyone not just me which I'm grateful for.

The wolf pack all look to one another before coming to an agreement. "We said we would help you fight this army to protect our people." Sam starts. "But now we will also fight to protect what you fight for and help you destroy a bunch of vampires who should be put down. Not because we were made for it but because we have the power to stop them. And anyone else who will stand against protectors of freedom." It seems that Sam is finally learning that not all vampires or supernatural creatures are threat.

"Thank you. Both of you." Carly says before a devilish smile starts to make a way on to her face. Honestly, it's a little creepy. "How about we increase the difficulty with your training."

"What do you mean increase the difficulty." Emmett probably remembering when he last spared with Carly. Even though I was with Bella I could see Carly was brutal with him.

"When you're fighting in a battle like this and are probably going to be outnumbered then you have to be able to take on multiple emery's at once." Jackson explains. After a quick discussion with my family we decide since there such little time left that we have to go for it or we could find ourselves in a situation we could have been trained for.

"We're in" Kate says smiling. Clearly, she's looking forward to this new intense training. Sam and his pack also agree that training should be increased.

"great we're starting at noon... today." Cara say after taking a quick glance at the clock. Hearing this the rest of the Skulls turned their attention to the clock.

"Two am." Ethan says slowly like he's trying to comprehend it. "We were out for a long time."

"Anyways." Carly say's snapping out of her small confusion. "We'll meet here tomorrow. But keep an eye they could attack any minute." She pauses while she thinks. "I don't really want to split up. It makes each group an easier target and if the Normans are smart they will take you out before the fight begun." I can see where she's coming from and I agree. We're safer together and if they come early then we can be ready.

Edward hearing my thoughts decides to voice my thought's. "It might best if we stayed here until the Normans attacked. It's safer and we will be better prepared."

"We have plenty of room" Kane says leaning in Matt. "But you already knew that since you helped to build this place."

"Thank you." Esme says politely "And your house feels like it's missing something."

"See." Eric shouts looking very excited." I'm not the only who were missing something from this house."

"Have you even looked around the house." Comes Isaac snarky reply. " The first time you came into the house we all passed out."

"I looked around while you were still sleeping." Oh boy are these two really going to start auguring about this.

Carly seems to be think the same as a "Boy's don't make go all alpha on you. I'm really not in the mood." Come from her. The two instantly shut up and walk away from each other. A small sly smile appears on Carly's face. "Bed. Now. All of you." After a quick goodbye the pack left to go to bed. "Sam you and your pack are welcome to stay as well."

"I'll take you up on that Carly." Sam say's. Carly then process to led them to where they will be sleeping tonight.

"are there enough room." Alice asks remembering we made enough rooms for the pack.

"The skulls are sharing rooms." Liza states. "The rooms are sound proof once you close the door so your free to do whatever you want." She moves towards the door.

"Where are you going." I ask after we just discussed it wasn't safe to leave.

"I'm on first watch. Will and Barry are watching from their windows. I'm just going to be outside it helps my sense of smell and hearing." And with that she leaves.

"How did we not tell they were trained solider before." Jasper admits. "Looking back, it was clear. How did we not see it." He's right looking back it was clear that they were trained but we were to focused on them to see the bigger picture.

"So, what do you want to do now." Emmett asks. At our shrugs he dashes over to the TV and turns on the Xbox. "They better have some good games."

"I'm going to beat you on whatever you pick." Kates says picking up the other controller. Yep they both the kids of the family. Esme and Carlisle decide to relax and read some book. Me and the others head to the gym. Inside it's huge with lots of different equipment.

"I wonder who prefers what." I ask randomly. it's a weird question I know. So swiftly moving on we start talking about school.

"Oh no way." Alice practically shouts while she was searching around the room. She turns around holding a bottle of Knock Out. "Can we get drunk off this."

"Yes." I say remembering what Bella said. "But it will make us feel Funky."

"Funky." Jasper asks.

"Not my words Barry's."

"Well let's try it." Alice bounces over to us and opens the bottle. She takes the first drink before handing the bottle to Jasper. "Oh my god everything has gone weird." Ok now she sounds high.

Jasper takes the next sip "Oh wow I wasn't expecting that" He has to sit down before handing the bottle to Edward.

"I know this is bad idea but oh well." He then drinks it. "Why is the world sudden blue." Yep it makes them high.

Grabbing the bottle, I take a sip and holy shit. It hits fast. Everything feels weird and now I have to sit down. "We can never let Kate or Emmett try this " I barely mange to say because it's so slurred. Oh this was such a bad idea. My failure of talking causes everyone to start laughing. Ever since we meet the pack our lives have become far more interesting and I'm so glad we meet them. Life without them would seem far more boring.


	13. Chapter 13

Rosalie POV

For the first time since becoming a vampire I can't seem to remember what the hell happened. Looking over at Alice Jasper and Edward we all seem to be think the same thing. What have we done. The gym. The room with all the equipment the pack use to keep in shape and blow off steam is completely destroyed. Looking at the time in three hours we managed to break everything multiple times. The walls have many many dents and parts of the equipment lodged in them. I have no idea how we explain this to the Pack. Everything in her costs a lot of money and we have to pay for everything. If we move fast enough we might be able to replace everything before they wake up.

"Won't work" Edward say after reading my plan. "Will Barry and Liza are on lookout remember. If we try to replace this they will see us." He's right. But this is bad. Really bad.

"How did this even happen." Alice asks the question were all thinking. The last thing I remember I walking in to the gym to check everything out then black. "Is it even possible for us to black out." It takes a few seconds before I remember Bella telling me about Knock Out.

"Oh God." I hide my face in my hands. Knowing the others are looking at me I explain. "We drank Knock out. It's a drink that is so strong it causes everything but vampires and Alphas to pass out. Vampires seem to black out." That would have been nice to know before drinking. Jasper spots something and picks it up revealing an empty beer bottle.

"How is this even possible." Edward asks sounding very confused. Not that I can blame him everything we thought we knew has changed ever since the Pact came in to our lives.

Before I'm able to respond the door to the gym opens up and we all freeze with what I believe a deer in the headlights expression is. Expecting one of our family to walk in with are both shocked and embraced when it's Bella and Isaac who walk in. Slowly looking from us to the wreckage to us to the bottle and then back to us they really don't impressed. Isaac faces palms and looks to Bella who has now crossed her arms and is glaring at us.

"Please tell me you didn't get drunk off Knock Out and then in your blackout completely trash our very expensive gym." No one said anything even when she raised her eyebrow. She let out a deep breath before turning to look at Isaac. They just stare at each. That might mean they are having a talk over the link. If that's what they're doing does that mean they are talking to other members of the pack. My question is answered when the gym door opens again revealing the rest of our coven and Carly. Esme gasp while Kate and Emmet start laughing. Carlisle just looks at us disapprovingly. Now Carly on the other hand just looks pissed off. Not that I can blame her. We're guest at her house and we decided to get drunk and trash one of her rooms. Bella looks over to Carly and asks "can you fix everything." Bella asks with some tiredness in her voice. She's supposed to be resting having being poisoned and now she has to help fix our mess. But her question to Carly is strange I don't have to be jasper to feel the confusion in the room.

"Yeah. I might have to get Ethan to help with the electrical part but other than that it's just a case of putting the parts back together." Carly replies with a tired and defeated tone. Hearing Carly's and Bella's tone makes me feel even worse. Not only were they just poisoned they are preparing for the war that going to come soon. But instead of that they have to fix the gym we just destroyed. Edward moves to speak with an apologetic look on his face but is cut off by a now angry Carly. "Save it. Just leave this room so I can fix it." Quickly we all leave the room shutting the door so Carly can work in private. But what is she oh right controls the elements that probably means metal to.

"We're so sorry." Alice say with such sadness in her voice it doesn't seem right for the happy pixie. We all nod our heads in agreement.

"It's fine." Isaac says before heading down stair with my family following him. I go to follow him but Bella grabbing my arm stops me. At my confused look she smiles before pulling me towards a open window which she then jumps out of gesturing me to do the same. I wonder what's she planning. Jumping out of the window Bella grabs my hand again before tugging me in the direction of the woods. A quick glance over my shoulder shows Liza watching us leave with a small smile on her face.

We travel quite deep into the woods until we come across a small meadow. It's beautiful and I can't believe that after all my years exploring these woods I never came across this. I wonder if anyone in my family has.

"I found this place when I was younger." Bella's voice is soft and quite as she lies down in the meadow surrounding by small flowers. "Before I left to Phoenix I would come here to think and get away from my parents shouting at each other. Of course, their little girl disappearing terrified them" I slowly walk over to where she's scared that if I move to fast I'll break the sense of peace at fills the air. "When every I visited my dad, I would sneak away to this spot." I sit down next to her. "Sometimes I feel like this is the only place that I can tune out the world completely. Back in Miami there is always a party of training. I miss the peace that this lace brings. It's one of the reasons I was excited to come here. No one comes here." Bella's turns to look at me with a look of nervousness and happiness which is a sudden change from how she looked before. Her comment also makes me nervous because it means something to both of us that I'm here with her. "Not my dad. The wolves. The Skulls. No one. I don't like the idea of sharing this place. My safe heaven. But your different to them." If my heart could beat it was be rapid right now. "You mean something more to me. And I know you feel the same way. I can see it in your eyes when you think I'm not looking." She leans closer. "How you feel the need the take deeper breaths when I'm close." And closer " the way your body angles towards me because you're my mate." She's knows I'm here. I mean I already guessed she knew but she's acknowledging it. Her hand cups my cheek before she brings her lips to mine and I swear I can feel my heart beat as every part of my body tingles from the feel of her soft lips on mine. I've daydreamed about this moment and it's finally happening. I've never felt this happy in a moment in my life before. It's like everything in the world has stopped leaving only me and Bella in this perfect reality.

Bella pulls away first needing to breath. I'm the one who doesn't have to breath but it feels like I'm out breath. My whole life has been leading to meeting Bella. To being with her and now that I am everything is better than I ever thought it would be. As soon as Bella's breathing in under control I recapture her plump lips savouring the way she tastes. I can feel her smile in to the kiss and moves to hold my head as I hold her neck. Ever Since I found out she was my mate I've wanted to do that. And now I am I feel like I'm floating.

Yet again she pulls away but this time she pulls me to lie down next her as she rests her head on my chest. I wrap my arm around her stomach and watch the sun start to rise between the trees causing the whole meadow to shine. I feel the sunlight on my skin start to glitter and Bella turns to face me. "You have no idea just how beautiful you are." Once again her attach mine but to my disappointment this time is a lot shorter making me pout at the loss of contact. Which in return cause her to smile.

It occurs to me I haven't said anything since we left the house. Running a hand through her light brown hair I speak in the softest tone I could do. "you have no idea how long I've wanted this."

She laughs a little which fills me with butterflies. "Almost as long as I have." Her voice is now filled with love and my smile somehow grows stronger with this thought. I can see why Bella picked this place now. This is the one place she goes to get away from all the chaos that life even a supernatural one has to offer. Here nothing else matter but what happens here. It's her safe place. A place where everything is complete and after kissing Bella I know that I'm now complete. She's the one part of me that's always been missing but now she's here in my arms and I feel complete. I understand now what's it's like to have a soul mate and I'm forever thankful that I've meet mine and can now spend my time with her. Learning everything there is to know from her favourite colour to her deepest secret. What ever happens from now on we have each other and we will face this new born army and any other threat that dares interfere with our relationship. No matter how dark thing get we will find a way back into the light together.

Taking hold of her hand I can feel the warmest taking over mine. "You scared me earlier." My voice comes out weak which causes her eyes to soften and she takes my hand over to her beating chest. Feeling her heart beat helps push the memories of seeing her going limp and the fear that she'll die before we could have this moment.

"Trust me I'm not going anywhere as long as you'll have me because my heart now beats for you and you only." She's pause while a look of amusement comes over her face. "Just don't tell Carly if she finds out she will try to prove it doesn't which ruins my whole romantic image." I laugh at the thought of Carly using her Alpha powers to try and change Bella's heartbeat. The best part is I'm pretty sure she will do it just prove a point.

"Now we wouldn't that now would we." I joke back trying to keep the conversation light and happy. But the mention of Carly reminds me that her pack live in Miami. The opposite side of the country and I'm scared once this mess is sorted out she'll leave. Bella strokes my face as if sensing I'm slipping from this peaceful state.

"Me and my pack will have to stick around her to set up the new outpost and training area." She say's as if she able to read my mind just like Edward. "Like I said I'm not going anyway. And once the outpost is done it needs trainers which just so happen to be what Carly is good at so we'll be here training baby super naturals until you move to your next town where we will repeat the process over and over again." She gently presses her lips to mine. I wasn't aware she planed that far a head and actually convince her pack to follow me around. Feeling the calmness take back over I fully embrace Bella.

But before we could go any further a roar flood through the forest alerting us to the rest of the world. Bella's up in a flash staring at the way we came. From what I know when a member of the pack roars it's never good.

"It's the Normans." Those three words fill me with dread because I know what comes next. The war where we could lose friends or family members. Their timing is awful couldn't they let us have this time to ourselves before attacking and trying to kill us. Assholes. "We have to get to the baseball field. Its where the fight is taking place. I take Bella's hand as we zip past trees rocks and animals until we reach our destination. In the Clearing all three groups stand together facing away from us waiting the new borns to appear. The plan was to have the wolves hang back so they could surprise the incoming vampires but that plan seems to have changed. Giving me a regretful and sorrow look Bella lets go of my hand and runs over to where her pack are stood. Carly throws a bag to Bella and She runs off into the woods. A few seconds later she reappears dressed in the same outfit she wears on the first day of school. The Skull uniform. Tight black leather pants a black tank top with a black leather jacket with a skull on the back and black knee height boots. They all wear the same outfit to symbolise that they are a pack. While we only have our species to show were a coven or a pact. I have to admit she looks really hot in that outfit. A Look from Edward shows he can hear my thoughts and does not approve that it's what I'm thinking about right now.

I dash so I'm stood in between Kate and Jasper. Us Blondes got to stick together. The distinct sound of feet hitting the floor bring my attention to the incoming threat. We have no idea what their numbers are. What gifts they might process. Feeling something buzz over my skin freaks me out until Bella announces she put a shield over everyone. A shield that is both physical and mental. Even now her voice feels strained. She used to hold a mental field over twenty people all the time but having a physical shield will take a lot more energy not to mention there are more people for her to protect. The Wolf pack have all shifted and are pointed ready to sprint in to the incoming bloodsuckers. I bet the members who still hate us are loving the idea of tearing these vampires apart. I all honestly, I'm also looking forward to tearing apart the people who poisoned my Bella. My Mate.

My family are in similar positions so they can charge into the hell that will be appearing any second. Everyone looks so calm and ready for this to finally be over so we can move on with our lives. And probably get away from the stink that the wolfs reek of. I thought it would become more barely in time but seems to only get worse. I wonder if their thinking some similar to me.

The pack are stood in order with Carly out in front of every one. Here hands are ablaze signalling she got shot fire at them so we shouldn't rush to far head. But she's not in full werewolf form. Looking at all the werewolves Ii realise none of them are. They only have their claws out. If were fighting wouldn't you bring out your strongest form. Especially since everyone else has shifted into their strongest form. I catch Bella's eyes and send her a questionable look. Seeming to understand she flicks her head up to where the moon can still be seen. It's full. Today is the day of a full moon. They not shifting because they might lose control which cannot happen in the middle of a fight. It's probably why the Normans are attacking now. Their still weak from the poison and now the wolfs can go to full strength.

Ethan is in his white wolf form and I can see the electricity flow around him ready to shoot at his targets. Sarah has vines shooting out of the floor. It seems she's going to trap the vampires so another member of the pack can kill them. It's a good plan and just shows how well trained they all are. Jackson like Carly has fire flowing around him. Since fire is very deadly on vampires it makes him even more handy in a fight. They all also look calm. Well except the wolves who are shaking a little bit.

The footsteps get louder and louder until a small number of vampires with blood red eyes appears. From the growls that emits from the Skull it's clear that these are the Normans. I can pick up the sound of other vampires racing behind them. Their army is coming. The Normans don't move and neither do we. They are more trained and attacking them now would leave us open to the army that is almost here. There are five Normans who all have the same bleached blonde hair and facial features. Anyone could tell that they are a family. The closer the new borns get the wider the smiles on the Normans faces grow which makes the Skull and the wolves growl. Some hiss come from my coven but they are no where near as endearing or threatening as the growls.

Time seems to slow down as the first new born vampire exploded from the forest behind the Norman. A mili second later other shoots out and another one. As they charge towards us. Carly signals for us to charge by shouting "Unity for Peace". It must be a motto for members of Unity because they all shout it back before shooting off after Carly into the incoming siege. It has begun.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella's POV

As soon as the words come out of Carly's mouth our entire pack recites them back shouting "Unity for peace" before charging towards the new born army. Carly is the first to strike by shooting balls of fire towards them. Even if the hits don't land on their targets we still have small bonfires that we can throw the vampires remains on so they won't be able to re-join the battle. Jackson follows our Alphas led and hurls a few fireballs towards the far woods aiming to hit the vampires still emerging from the woods. He manages to catch some of the unsuspected vampires which encourages the pack.

At the same time Sarah stops in her charge and does her earth bending stuff. The vampires still rushing out of the woods avoiding Jackson's fire ball ending up tripping over vines that suddenly appear out of the ground. Since Sarah can't use her vines to kill the new borns her strategy is hold delay more vampires from joining the battle until we've got a handle on the ones already there. We can't get over run or we will lose. Everything she is doing is buying us more time to take out the hostiles without losing anyone from our pack or the two that stand with us.

Just like Carly Ethan is striking shots at the first wave of vampires shooting bolts of lightning towards them. Again, like Sarah these bolts won't kill the vampires but they will hurt them. Some of the vampires are shot a few meters backwards while over pulsating on the floor as the shock runs through them. When there down they are easier to take out.

It's only a few moments after we start charging that the other two groups follow our led and follow behind us. Those of the vampires who haven't been taken out by our packs distance shooters finally clash with us. Kane lets lose one of her screams which disorientates majority of the vampires on the first line which's makes them easy pickings for us.

My first opponent is a man who is the size of Emmett but with ginger hair. He runs straight towards me but bounces off my shield. He's confusion about running in to an invisible war gives me just enough time to slide underneath his legs and grab him by the neck from behind. From there it's a simple pull one way using all my strength to snap his head from his body. Throwing his separate head towards one of the small bonfires I spin out of the way of a vampire so thought they could use the death of his comrade to sneak up on me. Luckily Cara who is in form of a jaguar was next to me and after I spun she leapt towards the vampire who turned their back on her to focuses on me. She grabbed the vampires in her jaws and tore him in half before throwing the pieces in opposite direction towards two different bonfires. After sharing a quick nod, we split up to help the others with their fights.

My shield will protect them from most attacks and reduce the damage taken but the more hits my shield takes the weaker it will become and the less energy I will have to fight which will become a problem at some point but I'm ok for now and everyone seems to be dodging most attacks. I like to think our training sessions has helped them.

Hearing a yelp from somewhere to my left I train my sense in that direction and spot Seth on the floor with two vampires on him. Without hesitation I run towards my downed friend and launch myself at the vampire jumping off his back ripping his head off and releasing the pinned wolf from his grasp. With his new freedom Seth manages to dispose of the second vampire by biting his head of as she tried to snap his neck. Like with Cara quick thanks is shared before we both depart in different direction to help our packs. Sparing a quick glance towards where the Cullen's are fighting I let myself release a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. All the Cullen's were holding their own and watching each other's backs. Knowing that Rose was safe or at least as safe as she could be in the middle of a battle. On the other side of the battlefields I can hear Kane let rip another one of her screams. I'm hoping our people are behind her otherwise it will be pretty painful on them. Luckily Kane's learned to control her screams so the ear bursting scream is only effective in the area she aims for. Back when she couldn't do that she would disorient the entire battlefield and it would come down to who can get their bearings the fastest.

I'm able to take out a few more vampires on my way back to where my pack is currently engaged with multiple vampires. I can spot everyone but Carly, Matt Ben Will and Hannah but I know where ever they are they will be ok. Barry is using his speed to dodge attacks before countering and ending them. I join Isaac in fighting three vampires. He's done well being able to hold off three enemies before helped arrived. I quickly take one of them out while they aren't aware of my presence that leaves on vampire each which should have been simple except the moment I went to deliver the death blow where this vampires head would have been shattered their head but before I could do that a surge of pain sear through my brain telling me my shield can't hold this many people for much longer. In my moment of weakness, the vampire took advantage and punch me so much force I was sent flying through the air.

Unable to get my bearings in time I landed painfully on the ground and not a three seconds later the same vampire in on me delivering blow after blow. Every hit causes me to become anger and anger feeding power to werewolf within me. Taking that power, I dig my claws in to the vampire's side causing him to scream out in pain. With his grip weakened I'm able to land a powerful headbutt which has enough force to push him off of me. Feeling dangerous close to losing myself in my animistic side I stop my attack trying to regain control but I know that this leaves my open to any attacks coming my way. Thankfully my current state was picked up on and every vampire that went racing towards me was cut off. Once I was again in control I looked to see who my saviour was and unsurprisingly I saw rose looking at me worriedly. My mate protected me when I was at my most vulnerable brings a smile to my face. She's protecting me just like I would protect her.

Taking a look around I notice all the new borns are either dead or are being held captive my either veins or pinned underneath the massive beasts that are the wolves. The Cullen's and the wolves start celebrating my cheering and howling. Only my pack doesn't cheer or howl to celebrate with the rest of them. how can we when the five Normans who started this fight are nowhere among the dead or captured. Seeing us looking around panicked drew the attention of the two groups. "We just won why aren't you guys celebrating with the rest of us." Alice voices the question I'm pretty sure everyone is thinking. The shifters of my pack shift back while the wolf pack stay in their shifted forms so they can hold down the remaining vampires.

"Because this isn't over yet." Ethan voice is in neutral mode as he tries to hide his dread at having the Normans missing.

"Sarah try to find them." Kane commands.

"Of course, boss." Sarah says which draws a confused look from the wolf pack and the coven.

"I thought Carly was in charge." Esme gentle but unsure voice reaches our eyes and I'm starting to think maybe the Cullen's are blind. The wolf pack might be two but we can't hear their thoughts like Edward so for now I'm going to believe that they can see the problem we're facing at the minute.

"She is." Liza says sharing the same concerned look like the rest of us. "Mind link" is all Liza has to say before every member of my pack try to link up.

"I'm confused." Edward brings us out of the link. Glancing at my pack I realise we all had the same results. We couldn't connect with the five missing members of our pack.

"It's really not hard Edward." Scott says with annoyance in his tone. When the Cullen's still looked confused we decided it would be easier to lay it out on a plate for them. For people who have lived this long and have spent so much time with us you would think they would pick this up. But no.

"Since you haven't been able to figure it out yet we'll just tell you." Eric states earning everyone's full attention. "The whole reason for this fight was because the Normans raised a new born army. Well you can clearly see what's left of that said army but do you see any Normans." He pauses for a few moments to give the Cullen's a chance to look around. "As I hope you finally see there is the army but no Normans."

"And if you look at little more closely you would notice the lack of our pack." Caitlin says with the same anger as Scott and Eric. The same anger that fills all of us. It takes the Cullen's a few moments before the look of realisation appears on their face.

"Carly, Matt, Hannah, Ben and Will are all missing to." I say trying to diffuse the situation even through I'm angry myself. "We can't raise them over the link which means either they can't answer meaning their dead or unconscious or the version we hope but will also kill them for is that they are ignoring us in favour of going in alone." I really hope it's the later because at least them they we be ok. Unless they get themselves killed because they were too stubborn to accept help. Those five were the original five members of the pack. Its why our leadership order is the way it is. The rest of us joined the pack at later dates. The pack was going to be a small strike force but as time passed Carly recruited more and more people until we had twenty five members. The rest of might have joined Unity earlier but we weren't official part of the pack. Kane was the sixth person to join then so on and so on.

"I can't find them." Sarah shouts clearly upset that she couldn't track them "Carly must be using her powers to cover us their tracks."

"So, what now." Jackson asks. "We just wait and see if they return." At this point we start to argue over what to do with this situation.

"Yes." Kane shouts silencing everyone. "We look over our wounds and dispose of the remaining bodies. The others will return when the jobs done and until them we have to wait and trust that our leader knows what she's doing. Unless you doubt her." After everything we've all been through we would never doubt Carly as our leader. I'm not saying she the perfect leader and doesn't make mistakes because she isn't she's made mistakes everyone's made mistakes but we have to trust that she knows what she and the others are doing now. When no spoke Kane continued. "Good. Now get to work." This is first time I've seen Kane in charge and I have to say I'm impressed. She has potential to be a good leader. Then again that can be said for everyone.

A round of "Aye, Ayes" come from us before we move to burn the remain bodies. While Kane has Sarah restrain all the vampires we've kept alive. Letting the wolves relax and not have to hold them down.

"What's the plan with them." I ask Kane knowing by vampire and Unity laws we only have two options. We could have them all executed for breaking so many vampire laws which would end problems involving them. Alternatively, we could take them back to Unity and try to teacher them our ways. This could cause problems for us down the road. but it's more humane way to deal with the situation. Sadly, since they just tried to kill us and not against their will it make it harder to trust that they will behave in Unity and follow our laws. Then again, the instinct to survive is one of every creature's highest basic functions and might just make them follow in line. If they don't they will end up like their friends. Dead. Well dead again since technically vampires are already dead.

"Honestly I don't know." Kane replies sounding beat. Making a decision like this is hard and I would hate to be in her position. "We should wait for Carly and Matt to return before making a decision like this." Carly and Matt have had to make these decisions like this before so it should be easier for them to decide them for Kane. "I want to give them a second chance and have them learn the right ways but all my senses are telling me that this is dangerous."

"It's up to you." Is all I can say. If we wait for the others to return that could take hours and we can't hold these fifteen vampires for that long.

Kane stands their staring at the new borns who struggle and try to break free from the crease on her forehead I can tell she's thinking really hard about this. It takes a few minutes before it seems like she's come to a decision. Taking a deep breath, she walks over so she's directly in front of vampires who's fates she's about to decide. My Pack come to stand behind her to show her we fully support whatever decision she come up with. From the corner of my eye can see the Cullen's are done with cleaning up the rest of the bodies and have come to see what we're doing. The wolves are watching us but are staying further back.

"New born vampires you have committed many different crimes within the supernatural laws. For one you were a part of a new born army you also drawn far too much attention to yourselves as you travelled from city to city which has put our world at danger. Not to mention you aided the Normans who have been wanted by every supernatural party of power for many crimes involving the deaths of our friends. Now of course your defence is that you never asked for this but were forced to do this by your sires. They were the ones in charge of you. However, that excuse won't work here. You all attacked and tried to hurt and kill all of us. Not to mention your new borns and have the power to fight back against your sires or run. But you didn't. You followed them and now they have left you with us to decide your fate. Do we kill you or do we bring you in to our world and help you with your new life. Now since our leader isn't here the decision of what is going to happen as fallen to me." She pauses and takes a deep breath before giving her verdict.

But before she can do that Carlisle interrupts "Don't we get a say in this." Oh boy. They don't get a say since this is a Unity matter but they did help us fight this but does that give them right to have a say in this matter.

"With all due respect Carlisle." Kane starts and is keeping her voice calm and cold so she can pass judgement without giving anything away and trying to annoy the Coven that we have become very close with. "You help in this fight is greatly appreciated but this is a Unity matter so I'm sorry but no you don't get a say in this judgement." Turning away from the Cullen's Kane returns her attention to the accused in front of her. "You had your chance to run but you decide to fight. Therefore, I have deemed you guilty of breaking these laws to your own accord. And before you say you had to do it I want you to know me and my pack have been faced with decisions like this before and those who didn't want to be involved in what their makers wanted to do didn't do it. They fought back or ran. Some members of my pack have been in your position but wouldn't follow their makers because it wasn't right. You didn't do that. Therefore, you are all sentenced to death for your crimes."

Some of the Cullen's voice their options as do the vampires sentenced to death but Kane doesn't flinch and signals us to move into place. We all take a spot behind a vampire and one by one Sarah releases their restraints and we follow Kane's orders and kill the vampires. We have to do it one by one since there are only nine of us free to execute them. We all kill our targets the same way. We snap their heads of their bodies and then burn the remains.

Liza stands behind Kane and watches us with a neutral expression which doesn't sure whether or not she agrees with the decision Kane made. Our mind link shows that everyone agrees that Kane did the right thing and even I agree with her since I was once in their place but I didn't help and did everything in my power to get out. That is why Carly let me live because I wouldn't follow them. These however did and they paid the price for it. Hopefully just like their leaders are.

Once all the vampires are disposed of Kane turn back to face the wolves who are closely watching us. " Sam. Me and my pack would like to thank you for your help in defeating this army. If you ever need anything in the future don't be afraid to ask." Sam gives her a nod before him and his pack turn and leave running back into the woods heading back to the Res. Next Kane turns to the Cullen's who aren't happy with the decision that was made. "Cullen's thank you for your help as we and I'm sorry that you don't agree with our course of action. I hope this won't put a dent in our relationship." I really hope the Cullen's understand why we did what we had to do since my mate is one of them and I only got to kiss her today.

"We understand your position and your right we don't all agree with it but this won't affect us." Carlisle says sounding unhappy but understanding. The others nod showing them agree with this and knowing that Rose doesn't blame me for this make me feel so much better.

After Carlisle was done talking there was an awkward silence with neither siding knowing what to say. Thankfully Emmett was able to break that Silence. "We should have a game of baseball again soon. I would love to play against your whole pack."

"If you want to play we can play tomorrow." Barry says which earns a whoop whoop form Emmett. "After tomorrow we won't be here." That stops Emmett whoops and all smiles on the Cullen's faces drop.

"Your all leaving." Rose asks slightly fearful but after our talk she should know I'm definitely staying.

"Not all of us." Carly says she and the others who left return seeming mostly unharmed which is a great relief for us. The originals members who came here will remain here until our missions are complete. The others have to return for their new missions." Kane takes a step back and Carly takes her place. She looks around and see the newly burning bodies. "The ones that were left were killed. Good. Well done Kane. It's not an easy decision but it's the one I would have made." Kane nods and looks like a great weight has been lifted from her shoulders. I can't blame her. Matt wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her in. "Until tomorrow Cullen's" and that's the final word before she takes off and leaves heading home. Taking the dismissal and knowing we now have to write our reports of everything that happened plus we want to know what Carly and them did when they left we move to follow. But not before I send a small smile and wave in Roses direction. We're really going to have to talk tomorrow about us and how we move forward. Hopefully a few kisses in between.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella's POV

I love my job working for Unity it's one of the best things in my life. However, I do not love having to write reports after missions or incidents. Usually Carly will write our reports so we don't have to suffer through this. But since this mini war happened everyone has to write a detailed report of everything that happened in the build up to the fight and the fight itself.

"This is hell." Isaac exasperates from next to me. I agree with his comments this is boring and as close to hell as it could be without physical pain.

"Keep going Isaac." Carly says in a tried voice. She's seemed like that ever since she informed us that the Normans were dealt with. In fact, the five of them seem different since dealing with the Normans. I know they aren't telling us something and that's ok were allowed our secrets but I'm worried about them. Kane also more closed off ever since she made the decision to have the leftover new borns killed. I'm aware that it's only been a few hours since everything went down. But the way the six of them are acting isn't normal and from the looks on Barry Jackson Sarah and Cara I'm not the only one who noticed.

Liza hasn't been seen since Carly gave her a recap on what happened after they disappeared from the fight. I don't want to sound paranoid but something is going on. God I'm tempted to drop my mental shield around them so Edward could read their minds. But I would never do that because like I said we all have our secret's.

"I kissed Rose." With those three little words everyone's head snapped up like a meerkat. I'm not sure why I just blurted this out but I needed to say something to remove this gloomy atmosphere surrounding us. And it seems to do the trick because everyone has perked up and are asking questions like when where what was it like and are you together now. The questions blur together with everyone asking them at the same time but I do my best to answer to fill their need for gossip. " Ok we kissed after we snuck out this morning. We went into the woods and found this nice area. It was everything I could have hoped for. We are together. I'm not leaving Unity or her for the time being since I'm still stationed her. I haven't asked her to come with us. And no, we haven't had sex yet." It seemed better to go off a list but the question on who's leaving is hard. My loyalty is to Unity but my heart is with her. I can't ask her to leave her family or me and she can't ask the same. I know eventually Unity we call us back for another mission and when that time comes I'm going to have to make a choice.

Matt and Carly are looking at me with concern but happiness at my situation. They know the choice we becoming soon. They smile although they want to frown. They are happy for me and are glad I've found my mate. But at the same time upset about the fact that it could be the cause of me leaving the pack. Our family to be happy with her. I know they would never ask me to stay knowing how mate bonds work and it seems they already think I'm leaving. And honesty I think there right. I don't think I could stand being away from Rose. It hurts being this far away.

"Screw it." Carly mumbles sounding displeased. "Forget your reports I'll finish them go do some productive with your time." A squeal of glee is released from everyone as they dash off to something some not as dull and soul draining as reports.

"Thank you." I know she only stopped because she wants be to be happy and spend time with my mate now we both recognised the bond and will be needy towards each other.

"Don't mention it." She says trying to sound cheerful but I can hear the dread at having to fill in everyone's reports of the battle. She's really took one for the team here and I am forever grateful. "Go have fun." From the smirk that suddenly slips it way on to her face I can I can tell she's about to say something that we embarrass me. "And don't forget sinning is so much more fun that being patient and the couples here will agree with that." And I was right as the blush and imagines or me and Rose in some heated pleasure start to appear in my mind. Of course, she mates crave to cement the bond worth claiming each other and I really want to do to now but she might be more reluctant to just hope straight in to bed after a few kisses.

Carly raises her eyebrow asking me what I'm still doing here. Taking her advice, I shoot off out the door and towards the Cullen household where my mate will be. once I arrive Esme is already at the open door and gesturing me inside. I guess they heard me coming. "Bella." Esme greets before hugging me and pulling me inside. "What brings you here I thought you had some work to finish." She asks as we enter the living room where all the Cullen's reside.

Emmett and Kate are sat on the floor with game controllers. Jasper is sitting down with Alice sitting on his lap and Edward rose and Carlisle are sitting on the couch. Carlisle seems to be looking over medical charts while Rose is flipping through a cars magazine.

"Carly had us writing our reports on everything that transpired but the sheer about of boredom made it painful for everyone so she told us to leave it to her." You could hear the hatred for paper work in voice as I said it and the ecstatic joy at not having to complete it. Which of course made the Cullen's laugh. "You laugh now but you don't understand just how painful it is." As I'm saying this I close my eyes and clutch my chest as if I'm in actual pain just thinking about it. It's dramatic but it causes everyone to laugh a little more which causes me to smile.

"It sounds awful." Alice says with fake sympathy making my smile grow more.

As I'm going to resort back with a witty comment a foreign order catches my attention. And my happiness is replaced with pure terror. I snap my head in the direction is comes from and take off sprinting as fast as I can pushing myself to the limit.

During my frantic run the Cullen's make chase following me screaming my name asking what's wrong. Ignoring them I focus on calming down my thoughts which are flooding with begs to the gods that what I smell is a false alarm. This can't be happening. Not now. We just fought a new born army we deserve a break from the supernatural hell which is starting to follow us around.

Eventually I reach the spot the smell original came from. It was so much stronger and clearly that there was no doubt left in my mind about what this scent came from. "Bella what's wrong." Rose as frantic and confused as to why I shoot off with terror on my face without saying a word.

Before I could answer Carly jumps down from the trees above landing next to me. Her appearance makes the Cullen's jump nut not me since I'm solely focused on a tree. Carly looks at the same tree with the same amount of terror and panic as me. The tree we're looking at is blocked from the Cullen's view as they are stood to our left and have another tree blocking their view.

"Did you know." I ask through gritted teeth. This was bad really really bad and I not sure how we can handle this. After the Normans were ended Carly and the others seemed spooked. Was this the reason why they seemed so on edge.

"No." Carly gulps trying to maintain her calm composure but failing miserably. If it was this bad for me it would be so much worse for Carly. And I can smell the fear radiating off her. "The Normans said something though to warn us." Her hands clench and I know the rest of the pack will be reacting the same way.

"What did the Normans say." My voice is shaky which alerts the Cullen's even more about how terrified we are about this. I'm not even sure I want to the answer because it would just be conforming the worst fears of every werewolf in existence.

"They said we should run." Carly pauses trying to herself calm and ignoring the absolute hell that will surely follow. "We should run before they catch us." And with the it feels like all the air was sucked out of my chest. My mind keeps repeating this can't be happening over and over again in some hopes that this is just a horrible nightmare. But it's not. You don't feel this more fear in a nightmare. You don't feel the air slowly being sucked out of your chest. The pain that build on your shoulder as if everything you have ever worked for has fallen on it. The cold sweats hat starts dripping down your back reminding you they is no escape from the truth. This is happening this is real.

"What do we do." I any other circumstance I would have been appealed at how weak and pitiful my voice sounded in this moment but I don't care because this is how I feel and this is how the rest of the pack feel.

Carly doesn't reply at first, she just stares at the tree her eyes almost begging this to be some sort of sick trick. But it isn't and we have to face reality. "The only thing we can do." Her voice is barely above a whisper and the pain that laced it startles the Cullen's. They don't understand what's going on and for once I'm happy at that because this doesn't concern them and the less they know the safer we are. "We fight. He takes a deep breath after swallowing the lumped that formed in her throat as she started talking. "Or we die."

Despair shoot through my body forcefully bringing me to my knees. This is too much. We have to get away from here. "Can't we run." I manage to pull though my mouth but I already know the answer. It was just something that might have given me the slightest bit of hope. But that was all crushed when Carly continued.

"It's too late." She turns her neck to look behind her. "They already here."

"Who's hear." Carlisle demands sensing our complete and utter fear and feeling protective of his family. His Coven. Behind him the others are wear a mask of shock at seeing in this state. Of course, it would be shocking. We didn't sure them any fear while dealing with a new born vampire army so what ever we are seeing is so much worse. The fear of another situation like before has them unwilling to ask the question and are thankfully but also dreading the response from Carlisle's question. "What's happening."

Carlisle moves to stand behind us and looks at the craving on the tree. There's a symbol craved into it with four splotches of blood in a square shape. The blood is still wets and slowly slides down the tree. The blood has an all too familiar smell that any member of our pack would pick up right away. It's the blood of our pack.

"Where are the other." I whimper out. If were here they have to be out there and I really don't want to be separated right now.

"Putting up a boarder around our land. All together." I nod at Carly's words knowing that they will be safe in a large group. For now, at least.

"How much do they know." I really don't want to have to explain this to them.

"Everything." Carly replies.

"Does this mean that." I stop speaking as I can't find myself able to ask the question I'm sure were both thinking.

"I don't know B." Carly says not wanting to talk about the possibility of one of our packs deepest fears coming true again.

"How" I ask even though I know Carly doesn't hold the answer. She shakes her head taking a step back practically burring her head in her hands and arms.

"What does the blood and craving mean." Carlisle shouts pulling my attention away from the carving. I just stare blankly at him as I'm too lost in thought to deal with him.

"Bella Please." Rose begs and she cups my face. Knowing it will hurt her I pull away from her embrace. I can't have her involved in this. I won't condemn her to this.

"The craving is a symbol." Carly says finding her voice and reminding me just how strong she really, she having endured this once already.

"A symbol for what." Jasper asks carefully as if any sudden movement or sound will shut us down.

"A pack." Carly says in a quiet voice and I can smell her fear and pain which tells me she remembering the first time she ever saw this symbol. "An Alpha Pack." She clarifies after the confused look from the Cullen's. "The blood " Her voice breaks as she explains the hidden meaning behind this craving. "The blood is of our pact." The Cullen's gasp.

"Did something happen to one of your pack." Esme says concerned about our well being.

"Yes. But not the member here."

"You mean the four members away on a separate mission." Edward remembers.

"Yes, It's the blood of Abbey, Alex, Sam and Justin. And this combined with the symbol of the alpha pack means their hunting us now."


	16. Chapter 16

Bella's Pov

Everyone human animal or supernatural is built with the basic function to survive. Our bodies adapt to our environments so we can survive. Giraffes necks grow over time. Fur was grown to be thick or thin to keep animals warm or cool. Camels humps grow to store water and eye lashes grow to keep sand out of their eyes. Humans build to protect themselves. Weapons shelter clothes things they need to survive. Vampires scents changed to appeal more to humans to draw them in. Super naturals like me and Carly have gifts that protect us. All species are constantly changing to better suit their environments so they can survive. Our senses alert us to possible dangers. But what happens when you face an opponent who have evolved better than us. Wolfs strive to live in a pack because the lone wolf always dies. Every pack has one leader. One Alpha. Same with our pack. We strive to follow our leader and be a part of a group that will keep us safe and look after us. Alphas are the apex of Apex predators. They are faster, stronger and heal much quicker than any other type of super naturals. Alphas with gifts are even more powerful. Alphas are so rare and need to leader that having more than one in a pact will only end in death. Well this is in most cases. Everyone werewolf who belongs or knows our history is aware of one pack. Some people now a day's joke and call them the all star team. The elite of the elite. A pack of Alphas. This pack are the only pack who have managed to stay together and not fight over leadership or have to use powers to manipulate the others. They are one pack because they all share the same goal and needs and somehow coexist in perfect harmony.

No one knows truly how they can manage as one pack since alphas have the urge to lead not follow so them following is unheard of. But they do it. Their leader likes to think of himself as a god and wants the perfect most powerful pack in existence. Not that he already doesn't have it. Unity or the Volturi both with all their people and resources wouldn't dare take them on. And now that pack is hunting ours.

After informing the Cullens about the Alpha pack hunting us me and Carly quickly returned home to find the rest of our pack huddled together looking jumpy and who could blame them. The Alpha pack has been in many altercations but have never once lost a fight or a pack member. The Cullens followed us but stayed just within hearing range letting us have our space. We have no idea where Liza has disappeared too but she did mention heading back to Unity earlier then some of our pack so maybe she's already gone. I hope that's the case and she heading home safe and sound instead of being here with the Alpha pack looming on the outskirts of the town just waiting to strike us down.

"Fight." Jackson shouts angrily "You want to fight them." The shock of Carly declaration of fighting the stronger pack is insane and suicidal we all know it.

"What other choice do we have." Carly shots back with reason. She's acting like we can do this maybe in hopes that if she believes it then we will too and then have a better chance of surviving this newest threat. Everyone looks to each other giving it some of before we all come to the same conclusion. We have to fight. Running will only get us killed faster and we need to protect the members of our pack that they already have hold of. Running in not an option and neither is surrendering so fighting is our only option to move forward. Of course, this option will also no likely end with our painful demise but ill rather go down fighting then hiding or running. Our instincts have always been the way we have survived but what do we do when the Alphas can bypass our control and make us submit if they kill our Alpha. Carly will be there main target to take out first mainly because she is the main threat to them. Me and Matt will be next in line. Taking me out destroys everyone's protective shell making them more vulnerable. Matt's slime mucus or whatever the hell you call it also works on them so taking that away will make it much easier for them to attack.

"Still Carly." Cara starts leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over defensively. She sacred and is trying to protect herself. "This is a pack of Alpha's. We can't beat them in fight they're faster and stronger than us in every way possible. How do we survive this." Her tone is filled with defeat and who can blame her. Carly goes to speak but slowly closes her months and turns away running a hand through her hair.

Cara comment has us all feeling worse than we already were. But it's all true. I don't see how we can fight them and win even if we had the full pack together.

"What other choice do we have." Matt argues sounding the same as Cara. The pack starts nodding already thinking of everything they want to do before they die making the mood drop even more. Now we've been thrown in to shitty situations. Impossible missions and have come out unscathed. Well mostly unscathed. We've had those five deaths and having seen then die and felt the life leave their bodies through our link doesn't help us in this case. Yes, we've done thing others couldn't but we're not indestructible. But then again neither are the Alpha pack.

"There might be another choice." Carly pipes up and all attention shoots to her so fast that I'm sure some people have whiplash. Her voice is strong and determined as she explains her idea. "We have challenged their pack. We haven't moved on to their land threatened them disrespected them. We haven't done anything that could piss them off or drawn their attention. So why the hell are they after us." She has a point. "This pack have always been about perfection and power. Attacking us doesn't help them in any way so why travel here to do it. And the fact that the Normans knew about this suggests that they have been planning this for a while. So, what are they after."

"You think they want something." I question agreeing with Carly's logic but still unsure about why us and why now. Not to mention how they have four members of our pack. Was it their mission that caused this. No Aria would never put our pack in this type of danger. Would she. I'm so confused.

"That would make more sense." Hannah joins in the conversation. "That might be why they've declared their presences. Normally they will kidnap a member of the pack kill them and then take another and another until that pack realise something is happening. Then they leave they mark. Only they just rocked up and made their themselves known. This isn't there style."

"So, what's our plan here." Sarah asks looking at Carly.

" For now, we stick to how we would under normal threats. We will have two patrols out at all times covering all sides. Patrols will be in groups of two. Paring will be as followed. Matt and Eric. Hannah and Ethan. Isaac and Sarah. Ben and Kane. Will and Cara. Scott and Barry. Bella and Catlin. And me and Jackson." We all share a quick glance and nod with our patrol partners. Strangely now that I think about it this is the first time me and Catlin have been paired up. We go back to school tomorrow and act like everything is fine. We keep a look out and train when not on patrol." Her voice grows more alpha warning tone as she continues to speak. "We do not engage first. Attack only when attacked. There might still me a chance of peace." Everyone nods at this order but it doesn't help much with the threat of our doom hanging over our heads. Not to mention the fat that our family members might be dead.

"I know that your all worried Abbey Alex Sam and Justin." Carly continues. " Some of you are thinking we should try to save them some of you already think they are dead and other don't want to look for them in fear of getting them killed that way. I feel the same way but, in all truth, there is nothing we can do for them now. Looking for them will put us and them in more danger. For now, we must focus figuring out exactly why the Alpha pack are hear and move from there." She pauses looking over everyone probably trying to gain a sense of their emotions. "Unity for peace."

A collective "Unity for Peace" is repeated back before everyone goes about their business. Matt Eric Isaac and Sarah all head out to start their first patrol. Carly quickly asks if I could explain everything to the Cullens and the wolf pack since I'm the one they are most familiar with. So here I am slowly walking over to my mate and her family to explain this to them and try to keep them out of the way.

"I take you all want to be informed about what just transpired." I ask with a heavy and tired tone already knowing that they will demand answers from us.

"What is going on." Carlisle questions sounding concerned and anxious about the whole situation. His Coven all share the same look especially Rose who looks almost terrified about that is going on. Me running off from there house in pure terror and then me and Carly unable to hide just how frightened we were. And for us to show almost no fear or second guessing during the build up to the new born army fight even when we were poisoned the pack remained seriously calm and relaxed about the situation then seeing us in the state of uncontrollable fear and desperation must have made everything seem so realistic to the threat we are facing. I can't sugar coat just how bad this is going to end if this does turn into a fight. Yes me and my pack are great but we're no where near the skill or experience of that of the Alpha pack.

Releasing a deep breath buys me a small amount of time before I have to answer the question giving me time to figure out the best possible way to phase this. "Well there is a lot going on." I say in a jokey tone hoping to erase some of the tension and buy me more time. The looks of eight annoyed vampires doesn't help me what so ever. "Ok I'm not going to lie to you but this I bad. Like really bad. The new born army was just a warm up to this." The gasps from Alice and Rose just make this harder for me.

"This Alpha pack are really that dangerous." Jasper asks knowing better than anyone just how dangerous and deadly new born armies are.

"Honestly this Alpha pack are more dangerous than the Volturi are." Again, this earns gasps and face dropping from the Cullens. " And we've already told you that they have the other four members of our pack Abbey Alex Sam and Justin. They are stronger and faster than us and we have no idea why they are here so yeah, we're screw if it turns into a fight but like Carly said we're hoping to avoid that even if it is a very slim chance."

"we're here you know if you need help." Emmet says sounding very protective and anger with the situation. He punches his palm to emphasis his point. The rest of the Cullens all quickly agree to fight along side us again.

"Thank you for your offer of help but this is something we have to do alone." I tell them causing them all to slightly deflate and starting to look panicked at what could and most likely will be our deaths.

"Bella." Rose tries to argue but I quickly shut it down ignoring the pain as she begs me to let her help us. We can't let the Cullens or the Wolves involved this time for there own safety. They have no idea just how dangerous this truly is.

"You can't get involved." I say in my most authoritative voice I could muster. "Anyone of you." I gave a pointed look to every Vampire before continuing. "You have to let us fight this on our own. If you get involved you will die and make matters much worse for us so please let us deal with this."

"Of course." Carlisle says sounding content but from the looks of everyone they are unhappy with our decision even more then when we had those left over vampires executed.

"Thank you." Is all I can say here. We spend a few moments in silence before I speak again destroying the awkward silence that engulfed us. "It would probably be best if you all went home." I try not to sound rude but it does come across like that which makes me cringe on the inside. "Me and Catlin have to go and inform the wolf pack of this and everyone else is prepping for the next few days so they will be busy but of course you are allowed to stay but you'll have to entertain yourselves." I honestly wish I has kept to as sounding rude. Me trying to make the situation better only just made this conservation so much worse and the small chuckle from Caitlin who has now appeared behind me ready to run to meet up with the Wolf pack just shows how bad that was. "We're going to go now. Bye." Caitlin busts in to laughter as I sprint away from them with her quickly on my tail. "Was that as bad as I thought it was." I ask dreading her answer.

"Of course not." She replies with an unsettling smirk and relax a little thinking maybe it wasn't that bad. "It was much worse." And with that I understand her smirk and can't hold back the groan that escapes my lips. It really was bad. "Look on the bright side." She tells me and I start to question her sanity.

"What bright side." Because there was no bright side that came out of that conversation.

"You made me laugh and cheered me up." She says smiling looking much better than she did during our small pact meeting. I smile back happy I could help my pack sister feel better. We have to lean on each other if we are going to survive this. I just pray we can handle it.


	17. Chapter 17

Bella's POV

After a quick meeting with Sam filling him in on the newest arrivals in forks we decide to head back to the house before it starts becoming dark. All I want to do is curl up in my bed and sleep so I can escape this new hell for a short time. Today had started off great you know after the biological weapon had left our system. I got to spend so time with my beautiful mate and finally get to kiss her but our time together was cut short thanks to the Normans and their new born army wanting to revenge for the death of their coven member. Then after that we started to write reports on everything that had transpired so far in Forks for Aria but we all got far to bored so I left to see Rose and again out time together was ruined by the Alpha pack showing up proclaiming war with us and having four of our pack members as hostages. And all this happened on the day of the FULL MOON meaning tonight is going to be hell for the Werewolves in the pack. So instead of curling up into my nice warm bed I'm going to be chained up and watched all night just to make sure I don't go on a killing spree. At least I won't be alone in this hell as we all have to endure the same pain from the moon. Carly won't be chained since she is the best at control and the moon doesn't affect her as much as it does the rest of us but she will still struggle so for tonight Will is the leader of the pack.

"Worried about tonight." Caitlin asks from beside me as we run home. I can tell she's worried about what's going to happen later tonight I sometimes forget that the rest of the pack also suffer every full moon as well by being in close proximity to us as we scream and thrash around trying to break free so we can hunt. It worse if we manage to break free making them have to attack us to keep us contained.

"Yeah." I say quietly thinking about everything that go wrong tonight. Which is a lot. If we break free we could kill anyone, expose ourselves, hurt our pack members or the Cullen's or the wolf pack.

"What to talk about it." She knows something is different this time around. Normally when we do this yeah, we are upset and quite leading up to because we're mentally preparing for what's to come but tonight is going to be different to the last few times I've been with the pack. After my nod we both come to a halt in the middle of the forest so we can have this conversation in private.

"It's my first moon in Forks." I tell her scared about what I'm going to admit to her but she's patience as I gather my thoughts and explain my heightened feelings. "I'm worried about what the Cullen's will think if they saw what we truly are."

"The Cullen's or Rose." She asks knowing full well I am more afraid of how Rose might react then the Cullen's. Of course I'm also worried about what the Cullen's might say or do since we've become such good friends during our stay here and I hope something like this won't affect that relationship. After our conversation earlier, I think the Cullen's might have headed back home and we did warn them on nights of the full moon to stay out of the woods so they should stay away. However they hear us screaming or howling they might come to see if everything is ok and we're not being viciously murder by the Alpha pack.

"Both but yeah I am more concerned about how she might react to this. To the monster that hides within me. I know most super naturals are worried about things like this especially vampires but once a vampire's thirst if filled to the max they will stop killing not to mention even in frenzy they don't go on rampages in the middle of a town. I will. My wolf will hunt and kill everyone I come across." I can start to feel the anger build up inside of me attacking my control. I'm positive my eyes are glowing right now but I don't care I need to get this off my chest and I know Cait can handle me if the wolf breaks free. "Not for food or survival but for fun. It always wants to kill." My control doesn't last longer as I strike the closest tree smashing it in two. The splinters that explodes from my force shoot at Cait. Thankfully she reacts quickly enough to block the flying wood from causing any real damage to her. The punch helps me to deflate my anger leaving on sadness in its wake. "No supernatural creature has a blood lust like were's. That's one of the reasons why the Volturi hunted us down. Saying We're dangerous is an understatement and I really don't want to have to expose Rose to this side of me."

Caitlin stands next to me in silence for a few moments as I continue to calm myself down. "I know what's it's like to have that animalistic side in us. Not to the weres extent but I understand the struggle and the fear but Bella Rose is your mate and like it or not but one day she will see when that dark side takes over. All you can do is trust her and your mate bond. Your both in this together now. This is a part of you she will have to accept because it is you. And you are amazing." All remnants of my anger leave my system with her words leaving only gratitude. I was really lucky that I ended up in this Pack and not Romans. She shoot's me a soft smile before continuing. "Is there anything else bothering you about tonight."

This one is a little harder to talk about. With Rose and the Cullen's it's me feeling insecure but this is far more personal to the pack and the last thing I want to do is bring things up that could hurt us but it's something I've been thinking about ever since we left to speak to the wolves. "This is also the first full moon I've had with the pack without Abbey being here." the soft smile that was resting on Caitlin's face quickly drops being replaced with a frown. "She's going to have to suffer tonight in the presences of Alpha's. That's even if she is exposed to the moonlight. If they have her somewhere where she can't feel the moonlight it will hurt so much more and she will become even more dangerous next time she is exposed to the full moon. And that's if she's not dead by then." It hurts to say but it could be true. The Alphas are here to kill us so what would be the point in keeping the four alive.

Cait doesn't have a response for me so we take of running again wanting back to the house so we can try to relax before the moon comes out in a few hours. "We'll get them back Bell." she suddenly says sounding confident and assertive that we will get them back causing both of us to halt in our running just out of hearing from the house. "When the Alpha pack comes we will fight them and we will win. We all know that they are dangerous but so was the new born army and that was easy to defeat. Our abilities make us just as dangerous. So yes, we aren't as fast or strong but we can do things that they can't do and that makes it even. Not to mention we out number them. Yes, this will be a harder fight but we will win and we will get our people back." her voice grows with strength with every word and I can tell she's not faking this to make me feel better she honestly believes that we can win this fight. Her confidence gives me strength that tonight will be ok and I'm just thinking the worst that could happen but that won't happen because we're still together and we have each other's back. No matter what. Not going to lie this outburst of hers is surprising since this is the first time I've seen her do something like this. But I'm proud she's find herself and growing in her own confidence. "Too much." She asks slightly timidly after. I just laugh before replying.

"No, it was perfect. As are you." we share a smile before finally approaching our land. I guess it's time to face the chains again.


	18. Chapter 18

Bella's POV

Once safety back within our home me and Caitlin go our separate ways to get ready for tonight. "The Wolves are updated on the situation." Carly asks sneaking up behind me causing me jump and let out a little shriek which I immediately regret. She smiles at my reaction before continuing not waiting for me to answer. however, the smile drops from her face and her voice is seriousness as she explains what's going on "The Cullen's decided to stay with us to help us in case anything happens tonight."

"I told them not to get involved and to go home." I tell her knowing as much as we appreciate their help and friendship this is too far out of their league to handle and we don't want anything to happen to them because of us. "I should have guessed they wouldn't leave knowing we're in danger."

"Yeah but now they are in danger." Carly replies pausing thinking something over before turning to head upstairs. "The moon will be out in a few hours. I suggest you inform the Cullen's of what is going to happen. Otherwise they are in for a shock." I'm starting to wonder if I'm the only one who can talk to the Cullen's since I always end up telling them everything that is going on. "They trust you the must Bella." Carly says just before disappearing from sight. Oh. I said that out loud.

Sniffing the area, I can smell the scent of sweetness and death coming from the living room. Slowly I make my way over to where they are gathered. They don't seem surprised when I enter and sit on the chair opposite them. Granted with their super hearing they no doubt heard mine and Carly's short discussion. After I sit down a spend a few minutes trying to figure the best way to approach this topic. Matt Carly Ben Will Barry and Kane would tell me to blunt and hit them with all the facts and not downplay the dangers but the others would take a softer approach trying not to freak anyone out.

"You remember that night we all played Baseball." I ask starting of this explanation.

"You mean when you lot completely kicked our asses." Emmett tome is humorous remembering just how much we whooped them.

"Yes. After the game we warned you to stay out of the woods during a full moon." I wait until I get an acknowledgement that they remember what we said. "You all are aware that tonight is a full moon." only a few of the coven member nod.

"You said on this night you have to hunt as a pack and are at your most dangerous." Edward quotes.

"Normally we will have to hunt as pack but in some cases, we are unable to do this." I tell them. "These insistence's normally occur when a pack is in a busy city without woods mountains deserts or anything to cover their tracks and make them safe to be around. However, since the Alpha pack is also here it's too dangerous for us to go out with them probably doing the same thing. We'll be slaughtered." I say bluntly. Going out tonight will be suicide and the town might get caught in the crossfire if things went badly.

"But you have to shift on a full moon. It forces you to shift so what are you going to do if you can't go out." Jasper asks sounding concerned about what will happen to us if we can't hunt.

"That's the part I have to talk to you about." They all share a concerned glance before focusing back on to me. "We are going to change. Only Carly can fully control her wolf side and not shift in the moon but even then, it it's still really painful to ignore so she will shift with us to keep us in line. And to help the other pack members to contain us."

"Contain." Kate questions. "As in contain in here." Before I could answer Will and Barry appear in the room carrying bags of chains. Sarah and Cara follow them in helping to secure the chains into the walls. "Is that for..." Kate doesn't finish her sentence as Hannah and Ben walk in with stun batons.

"Us." I say gulping. Those stun batons really hurt. "Yep." I am really not looking forward to tonight. "Carly Will and Barry will be the main watchers tonight. Their job is to stop us from breaking free of the chains and running away. Matt will be in a separate room being watched by Kane and Cara. Ben Hannah and Eric will be running around the edges of our treeline with Sarah keeping watch over them. They will on the look out for anyone coming close to our land and Sarah will be ready to control the earth to make them turn around or attack in case it's the Alpha pack. The rest of the pack will be around taking different shifts to interpret us if we manage to break past Carly Barry and Will." Telling them the plan we came up with to keep us secure is a start of what will be a long night.

"It really takes all of you to do this." Esme asks frightfully.

"Yes." Is all I can say to that question. Tonight, is the night where we turn in to the monsters that's kids grow up having nightmares about. "My gift of being a shield also makes it much harder for the others since I make so they can't touch me. Which I why Carly Ethan and Jackson will be more focused on me. If they attack my shield with their powers for long enough it shatters it for a few moments giving them time to restrain me again." The Cullen's all have the same expression of worry and terror. "On the bright side since Carly can control herself we don't have to deal with her." I joke trying to lighten the mood.

"I wouldn't joke about that Bella." Matt says as he enters the large room. "I've been around when Carly loses control and it was terrifying to say the least." Yeah, an Alpha who can control any element and more in berserk mode. Let's just say I'm thankful Carly is now in full control of herself.

Turning back to the Cullen's I start to explain what will happen to us during the full moon. "As we've told you the shift is painful experience. What we meant by this is we tend to scream in agony a lot. This is why we told you to stay out of the woods no matter what you hear. When we're not screaming we're begging for help of for someone to make the pain to stop. Every bone in our bone snaps and resets itself to make it easier for the wolf to move after the shift. And once that's over we try to kill everything in sight." The Cullen's just nod along not sure what to say. "I'll give you some time to process that." I move to follow the rest of my pack who are also leaving to head upstairs to get changed for tonight. We tend to wear clothes that we don't really like since they could be torn apart. I really wish we could hunt tonight. It would help get rid of some of the stress that's been building ever since we got here but no instead we have to add for it.

It's going to be a very long night.

Rosalie POV

After Bella left with her pack to give us time to process everything that she had just told us my first thought was to comfort my mate. It was clear from the way that she was speaking that she was nervous and sacred for tonight. as a vampire we never have to through anything like that. The pain of the shift must be unbearable. Bella couldn't see since her back was turned to her pack but when she was telling us about what we will witnessing tonight they seemed to look guilty. I guess that's due having to chain their brothers and sister up like rabid animals and actually attack them and re-chain them up when they break free. And it's not attacking in a training or sparing way they will have to force them to do things that they don't want to do while listening to them screaming and begging for it to stop. All night long.

"This is going to be horrible." Alice states earning a nod from everyone.

"What do we do during this." I ask "at the minute we're sat right across from where they are going to be chained up like we're watching TV." After my comment me and my family sat up from the couch and moved into the dining area taking a seat at the very long table.

Once seated we sit there in silence not sure what to do. Thankfully my question is answered when Jackson takes a seat next to us.

"Would three of you be willing to run along our boarder with Ben Hannah and Eric." He asks sounding anxious and scared. " I don't want them out there on their own with the Alphas out there especially on a full moon." We'll be slaughtered enters my mind thinking back to what Bella said about why they can't go out and hunt. Reading my mind Edward volunteers along with Jasper and Emmett "Thank you." He says with deep gratitude sounding like we just lifted the world from his shoulders. "Be careful." is all he says before running back up stairs.

"Well at least you three won't have to witness what happening here." Kate says in an annoyed tone clearly not happy about my three brothers getting to miss out on what's bound to be a nightmare.

"Don't worry Kate." Edward starts in his normal broody voice learning in closer to Kate "I'll be able to see everything that happens from your mind." Edwards knows no matter how hard he tries there will be no doubt that someone in our coven will think about tonight and he will see it. Taking the border patrol was for me not for himself which makes me love him more as a brother. Edward turns and gives me his charming loving smile. Stupid mind reader. He chuckles a little bit before standing up. Emmett and Jasper also stand up with him as the three shifters and Sarah emerge from upstairs in loose and ripped outfits.

Alice looks horrified at their clothing style and the pack quickly explain their choice in clothing to her. "We wear clothes we don't care about so when they are ripped or destroyed no one cares." Hannah says calming down the fashion frantic that is my little sister.

"You guys ready to head out." Eric says leader the pack members outside. my brothers nod and follow them outside. Once outside Sarah gives them a brief good luck before scaling the vines that appear from the nearest tree. Right she keeping over watch on the land and is using the trees to see for her and attack if necessary. "We'll be back just after dawn." Eric shouts as they start to move away before he Ben and Hannah all take of sprinting in different directions and jumping just before the treeline transforming in to their massive animals. Edward runs after Eric Jasper runs after Hannah leaving Emmett to follow Ben.

"It's almost sunset." Ethan announce being the first from the left over pack to make his way downstairs. He turns back to us. "Feel free to go where ever you like." He tells us before moving over to the chains and unlocking them ready for the werewolves to go in.

"Why don't you just issue a lock down again." Carlisle asks thinking back to last night when the pack sealed off the base so no one could get in or out. I suppose that would be better equipped to keep the struggling werewolves locked in.

"because." Bella says as she and the rest of the pack enter the room. "The last thing anyone wants is to be locked in with three maybe five depending on how well Carly and Matt handle tonight with everyone's emotions high tonight. rabid werewolves Trying to break free. When the lock down isn't engaged we in our frenzy can see the outside and will be more likely focused on getting out their to hunt attacking anything that's in our way. With the lock down we wouldn't be able to see that freedom and aim to kill everything we can in the area before hammering on the walls till it breaks. Besides not having a lock down allows the moonlight to enter via the windows. We need that moonlight to enter the shift tonight. It's dangerous for us not to shift on a full moon."

"I hope Abbey's going to be ok." Kane say grimly making the rest of the pack to look down in a mixture of anger and pain. I'm pretty sure Abbey's one of the pack members being held by the Alpha pack.

"We should start setting up." Isaac looks out the window to where the sun is starting to set. Without being told Kane Cara and Matt head if into another room while my mate Isaac and Scott move to the chain's. Ethan starts locking the chains around Bella. Barry locks up Isaac and Jackson does Scott. Barry Ethan and Jackson all wear the same guilty look as they chain up their pack member's. Carly uses one of the chain's and wraps it around her wrist.

"Just in case." But everyone knows even me and my family that one chain won't be able to stop her. Her strength would tear it off not to mention her element powers. I'm pretty sure she's doing it for the other to show them that they aren't alone or something like that. Either way o get the feeling it's going to be a long night.


End file.
